Les choix d'Elsa
by Hely Sappho
Summary: Elsa est Reine, d'accord. Mais quoi d'autre ? Comment va-t-elle régner, faire des choix pour son Royaume ? C'est désormais la guerre et plus question de fuir ses responsabilités. [Elsa prévue avec un personnage disney féminin :)]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Je modifie cette note après avoir publié un certain nombre de chapitres car je me suis rendue compte que je manquais à certains devoirs. Alors tout d'abord, bienvenue dans mon histoire sur Frozen, qui ne m'appartient pas et ne m'apporte rien d'autre que la satisfaction de vous divertir. Ensuite, sachez que je n'ai personne pour corriger mes fautes, donc j'espère qu'il y en a le moins possible. Je ne me trouve pas mauvaise en orthographe mais les coquilles se glissent si facilement...**

 **Ensuite, sachez que cette fanfiction commence gentiment, mais j'aborderai des sujets difficiles tels que la torture et la mort. C'est pourquoi je l'ai mise en M : ce n'est pas non plus gore, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir :) Et enfin, pour que certaines personnes ne soient pas déçues, sachez tout de suite que ce ne sera pas du Elsanna. Cependant, je promets l'arrivée d'une « princesse » de Disney dans les chapitres suivants que je pense... Non, j'en dis pas plus, sinon vous ne lirez pas.**

 **Pour finir, sachez que j'aime beaucoup échanger avec les lecteurs, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à certains qui m'ont reviewée que je publie aujourd'hui un chapitre tous les jours ou tous les deux jours. Alors n'hésitez pas à commenter, réclamer, etc... !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :)**

 **Hély Sappho**

* * *

Être sur le trône pouvait avoir des avantages. Régner offrait crainte, respect au souverain. Un mot et tout est réalisé. Un geste et une guerre peut voir sa fin ou son commencement. Un regard et un peuple est nourri ou affamé. Mais être sur le trône pouvait aussi avoir des inconvénients. On se retrouvait seul, face à des responsabilités que les rêveurs oubliaient, que les enfants ne voyaient pas, que les conseillers ignoraient.

Et lorsque l'on est une Reine, une femme, seule, avec des capacités magiques en plus, cela était mille fois décuplé. Si tous étaient ravis de voir l'hiver éternel s'arrêter, si tous étaient contents d'avoir quelqu'un pour les gouverner, une fois l'euphorie passée, beaucoup se demandaient quelle était la légitimité d'Elsa. S'il ne fallait pas mieux donner sa place à sa sœur cadette, bien plus… normale. A l'image de ses sujets.

Mais depuis que son règne avait commencé pour de bon, les choses se compliquaient sérieusement. La gestion de ses pouvoirs en public était déjà quelque chose, mais la gestion d'un royaume en était une autre. Elle devait apprendre sur le tas, très vite, tremblait à l'idée de prendre une mauvaise décision.

De plus, elle avait dû faire connaissance avec ceux qui avaient constitué sa régence en attendant sa majorité. Un conseil de sept conseillers, chacun ayant un domaine de compétence en particulier. Elle sentait bien, lors de leurs réunions, que cela leur coutaient de lui expliquer chaque cas pour qu'elle rende sa décision. Elle avait donc dû investir beaucoup de ses soirées dans la lecture de livres sur l'agriculture, la politique, la médecine, les arts militaires… Tout en étant tentée d'abandonnée.

Elsa elle-même se posait la question. Puis refusait d'une main balayant l'air. Comment donner cette vie de stress à sa petite sœur aimée ? Elle avait déjà failli lui voler sa vie, elle n'allait pas le faire trois fois. Elle préférait la voir rire, danser, chanter, participer à la soupe populaire pour les plus pauvres, diriger les grands travaux publics.

Mais en contrepartie, elle devait oublier cette paix, cette liberté avortée qu'elle avait connue dans la montagne. Parfois, à sa fenêtre, elle voyait encore son havre de paix par la fenêtre, et soupirait, menton dans la main. Elle chantonnait parfois cette chanson que lui avait inspirée cette sensation de légèreté. Elle rêvait à un monde meilleur, dans lequel elle n'était qu'un fournisseur de glace, comme Kristoff, l'amour de sa petite sœur. Puis, elle se ressaisissait, pour retourner à ses royales lectures.

Ce matin-là, pas fait comme les autres, assise dans la salle de réunion du conseil, elle s'apprêtait à affronter une nouvelle longue journée de discussions stériles et de décisions risquées. Elle fit signe à son directeur de réunion, chargé de déclamer les ordres du jour et de notifier les actes, de commencer.

« Bonjour Ma Reine, Bonjour Messieurs les Ministres. Aujourd'hui, nous avons pour ordres du jour plusieurs problèmes de succession parmi trois familles de nobles, une loi sur le commerce à voter ainsi qu'un messager d'Espadril souhaitant prendre la parole devant Sa Majesté. »

Haussant un sourcil, elle regarda ses conseillers. Puis elle demanda :

« Est-il déjà là ?

_Oui, Ma Reine, il attend derrière la porte.

_Faites le entrer. Nous n'allons quand même pas le faire souffrir après un si long trajet. »

Les gardes ouvrirent la porte du fond, puis laissèrent entrer un soldat habillé tout de noir. Il portait l'uniforme des messagers rapides du Royaume d'Espadril, géré à la façon militaire. Ce peuple guerrier tenait à intimider jusque dans ses messagers, pourtant pacifiques. Soupirant intérieurement, elle lui fit signe de déclamer son message.

« Le Roi Johan et la Reine Mary, mes souverains, présentent leurs hommages à la Reine Elsa d'Arendelle et lui font parvenir une demande de droit de visite dans son magnifique Royaume ! »

Il fit ensuite un salut militaire très bien exécuté, mettant un poing fermé devant son cœur et l'autre poing en parallèle dans son dos, se tenant droit comme un I. Elsa haussa un sourcil. Elle ne comprenait pas cette demande, ces souverains ayant été présents à son couronnement et leurs frontières n'étant pas fermées. Ils auraient parfaitement pu juste signaler leur visite, plutôt que formuler une demande. Elle se souvenait même que ses parents, de leur vivant, appréciaient beaucoup leurs royaux voisins.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ministre de la politique, cherchant un quelconque signe de réflexion ou même de colère. Ce dernier, Sir Theo, la regardait d'un air détendu, avec un petit sourire en coin. Cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait donner son aval, sans problème. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, elle nota qu'il pointait du doigt le directeur de réunion puis fit signe d'écrire quelque chose.

Elle se souvint alors qu'elle devait obligatoirement répondre à ce type de demandes par des messages écrits, donnant preuve de l'accord. Elle se tourna donc vers son directeur disant :

« Voudriez-vous bien m'écrire une autorisation, afin que je la signe, s'il vous plaît ? »

Son greffier lui sourit tout en s'activant rapidement. Il lui donna ensuite une plume et le document afin qu'elle le signe. Et enfin, il le récupéra pour le donner au messager en main propre. Celui-ci refit un signe militaire après avoir réceptionné ce même document, prononçant les formules de politesse d'usage.

Par la suite, Elsa regarda ses conseillers, qui semblèrent avoir un avis mitigé sur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle réfléchit deux minutes, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait respecté le protocole du début à la fin. Alors, ce devait être quelque chose qu'elle ignorait concernant les coutumes internationales entre Royaumes.

« Je suppose que cette demande de séjour à Arendelle n'est pas innocente. Parlez, Sir Brenn. Vous êtes bien le ministre chargé des affaires entre royaumes ?

_Oui, Ma Reine. Cependant, j'ignore réellement ce qu'ils souhaitent. Je dois concéder que généralement, ce genre de coutume est utilisé pour prévenir un Roi qu'un Prince souhaite épouser sa fille. Ou du moins la demander en épousailles. Mais étant donné que le Roi d'Espadril est déjà marié, il me semble qu'un de ses fils souhaite demander votre main… Ou celle de votre sœur. Mais il semble plus logique que cela soit votre main, Ma Reine. déclara Sir Brenn »

Il s'inclina puis s'assit, gêné. Mais pas autant qu'Elsa. Entièrement cramoisie, la glace recouvrait totalement ses mains. Effrayée à l'idée de leur faire du mal, elle congédia tous ses conseillés excepté Sir Theo, son plus fidèle parmi tous.

« Ma Reine, vous ne devez pas être à ce point perturbée… Il s'agit d'une pratique tout à fait répandue, et accepter de donner ce droit de visite n'engage en rien…

_Mais pourquoi maintenant ?... Cela fait à peine un an que je suis sur le trône ! Et puis, qui pourrait vouloir de moi ?

_Vous savez… Vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne, et vous êtes très belle, si vous me le permettez. De plus, j'ignore si le fils des Souverains d'Espadril vous ait seulement aperçue. Ces droits de visite servent surtout à se rencontrer, apprendre à se connaître.

_Mais j'ai toujours souhaité épouser une personne que j'aime. Et si je ne l'aime pas ?

_Vous aurez toujours le loisir de refuser. De plus, je tenais à vous dire… Sans vouloir vous offenser… Mais vous êtes Reine. Vous n'êtes pas supposée vous marier d'amour. Vous êtes supposée épouser qui sera le plus profitable pour le peuple. »

Elsa reste coite. Elle l'a toujours su, c'était une évidence, que sa vie entière sera réglementée par les responsabilités, jusqu'à celui qui partagera sa couche. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. C'était intolérable à ses yeux. Et rien ne pouvait cesser les frissons d'horreur qui lui parcouraient l'échine.

« Et si je ne souhaite pas me marier ?

_Cela me semble difficile à éviter…

_Vous avez dit difficile. Pas Impossible.

_Certes. Si vous voulez refuser la présence d'un prince ou une autre personne de profitable pour notre Royaume, alors… Il faudrait rendre cette présence inutile.

_Dites m'en plus.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un Prince offrirait à notre Royaume ? De nouvelles terres cultivables, des accords commerciaux nécessaires, un allié en cas de guerre, un héritier… A vous de développer Arendelle de façon à rendre la cité prospère, avec des accords commerciaux plus solides, une armée efficace… Pour l'héritier, en revanche, j'ignore comment en trouver un sans prince…

_Il est plein d'hommes dans mon Royaume, et encore plus d'enfants ayant besoin d'une famille, ce ne sera pas un problème. Mais ce que vous dites a tout son sens. »

Sir Theo se rengorgea, fier d'obtenir un compliment de sa Reine.

« C'est ma fonction de Ministre et de Conseiller que de dire des choses qui ont du sens, Majesté.

_Continuez comme ça. »

Elsa se leva ensuite sans un regard puis se dirigea vers la suite de sa petite sœur, Anna, sa complice, sa confidente. Il lui fallait régler cette histoire d'héritier. Et la seule personne qui pourrait lui en fournir un… Serait sa sœur, sa petite sœur si follement amoureuse de l'Amour. Et de Kristof aussi. Ils n'étaient pas mariés, même au bout d'un an. Et elle ne se posait pas tellement de questions, jusque-là.

En ouvrant doucement la porte, elle retrouva sa petite sœur dans son lit, sous la couette, endormie. Il n'était que neuf heures du matin après tout. Et il est vrai qu'Elsa se montrait extrêmement laxiste envers elle. Par culpabilité principalement, même si elle savait que ce relâchement pouvait donner le pire sur une adolescente de seize ans.

Tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux roux sur le côté de son visage, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, doucement, ne souhaitant pas la réveiller tout de suite. Regarder son visage insouciant lui rappelait qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne fallait surtout pas en faire trop peser sur elle.

Non. Elsa se mariera, enfantera, et fera tout ce qui est bien pour son Royaume. Quitte à ne pas aimer celui qui partagera sa couche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire :)**

 **Pour la question posée dans la review du chapitre précédent, non, ce ne sera pas du Elsanna. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise avec les histoires d'inceste, ayant des petites soeurs je ne pourrais probablement jamais lire d'histoire de ce genre. Alors comment en écrire haha ?**

 **Petit édit : ce chapitre aussi a été modifié, sur de menus détails :)**

 **Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture !**

 **Hely**

* * *

« Le Roi Johan et la Reine Mary du Royaume d'Espadril ! Le Prince Edgar du Royaume d'Espadril ! »

L'annonceur avait fait sursauter Elsa en pleine séance de doléance, qui heureusement tirait vers sa fin. En les voyant arriver, tous trois dans leurs royaux atours, accompagnés de leur suite, elle blêmit et serra la main de sa petite sœur, assise à côté d'elle. Elle chercha aussi du regard Sir Theo, qui lui fit un signe de tête d'encouragement.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés, trois mois longs comme trois ans, depuis la demande du messager. Depuis trois mois, elle tentait d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait leur rencontre, le Prince, sa demande. Si elle allait leur plaire, si elle allait réussir à se laisser faire.

Elle les observa. Le Roi était un homme haut et fort, sûrement un ancien grand guerrier, avec quelques cicatrices sur le visage. Il avait sûrement été brun autrefois, même s'il arborait à ce jour une chevelure grise. Sa Reine avait le visage fermé d'une gouvernante en colère, mais gardait une certaine dignité avec sa robe de voyage. Une femme blonde, replète, que les années avaient sans doute endurcie. Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant était l'air effrayé, même s'il se contenait, du Prince. Très en retrait, derrière ses parents, il donnait l'impression d'un homme tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, sa maigre moustache blonde lui donnant un semblant de virilité. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas plus envie qu'Elsa d'être là.

Mais Elsa avait des devoirs de Reine. Elle se leva donc et avança vers ses invités en leur disant :

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Royaume d'Arendelle, chers voisins ! J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ?

_Croyez-le ou non, mais ce voyage a été très difficile ! Vos forêts sont infestées de brigands. déclama le Roi en retirant ses gants »

Elsa leva un sourcil et regarda discrètement ses conseillers, qui haussaient leurs épaules, signalant qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Elle reprit alors contenance en promettant :

« Soyez assurés que j'enverrai des troupes observer ce qu'il s'y passe. Nous n'étions pas au courant. »

Le Roi et la Reine s'inclinèrent très brièvement puis attendirent qu'Elsa continue.

« Le voyage a dû être long, je vais demander à ce qu'on vous prépare des chambres pour vous et votre suite. Que diriez-vous de vous reposer et de nous revoir dans la soirée pour le repas ?

_Cela me semble très bien ainsi. accepta la Reine »

Une fois les invités partis, Elsa se tourna vers Anna.

« Ce sont eux les souverains d'Espadril ? demanda la petite sœur. Ils avaient l'air bien plus sympathique sur les tableaux de nos parents.

_Les années peuvent changer les gens, Anna… Maintenant, excuse-moi, je dois voir mes conseillers. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, tous se réunir dans la salle de réunion, où Elsa laissa passer sa colère :

« Comment osent-il arriver ainsi, sans prévenir, au bout de trois mois de retard ?! En pleine séance de doléance ! »

Aucun conseiller n'osa répondre, ainsi ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres.

« Vous êtes conseillers, non ?! Alors conseillez ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

_Ma Reine, si je puis me permettre…

_Oui, Sir Theo ?

_J'ai comme l'impression que ce soit une démonstration de ce que nos espions nous disent depuis votre arrivée sur le trône…

_Mais encore ? »

Le Sir Theo en question chercha un document puis se mit à dire :

« Il s'agit du rapport sur l'opinion sur vous au Royaume d'Espadril, sachez qu'il ne s'agit aucunement de mon point de vue.

_Continuez.

_La Reine Elsa est à peine une jeune fille qui devrait plus chercher un époux qui se chargera de gérer le Royaume à sa place. Vingt ans est bien trop jeune pour songer à de la politique, fut-ce un Royaume aussi petit que celui d'Arendelle. De plus, ses pouvoirs magiques posent le problème de la légitimité de la Reine Elsa, peut être sa petite sœur Anna, à condition qu'elle soit plus normale, serait plus à même de représenter son peuple…

_Arrêtez. Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Cela signifie-t-ils qu'ils me méprisent ?

_Je ne l'aurais pas dit de cette… façon.

_Donc c'est cela. Que font-ils ici alors ?

_Nous avons des avantages stratégiques qu'ils n'ont pas, et un mariage avec vous serait bénéfique.

_Je ne suis donc qu'un morceau de viande qu'ils pourront disposer une fois que je serai unie à leur fils ? »

Une fois encore les conseillers se turent. Elsa s'affala sur son siège, la tête entre les mains. Elle réfléchissait. Puis, soudainement, elle posa sur la table ses gants, puis son sceptre royal et enfin sa couronne. Par la suite, elle retira son collier, souvenir de ses parents retrouvé dans leur chambre quand elle l'avait investie. Et enfin, elle retira ses deux bracelets.

« A présent, vous allez parler comme si j'étais une simple femme et non pas votre Reine. Voyez, j'ai tout retiré et vous avez dix minutes pour me dire ce qui ne va pas. Commençons par vous, Sir Sven, et nous terminerons par le tour de table. »

Ce qui s'en suivit brisa le cœur d'Elsa, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela. Tous décriaient son manque d'expérience, sa propension à dépendre du Conseil pour chaque décision, et même sa crainte de parler à son peuple autrement que par des actes décriés par les chevaliers dans les rues. Certaines personnes du peuple semblent même préférer Anna, qu'elles voient bien plus souvent au contact des sujets. Tous semblèrent ne lui trouver que des défauts. Alors, quand ce fut au tour du dernier de la table, Sir Theo, elle le regarda, lassée et soudainement fatiguée.

Sir Theo se leva, la salua puis ouvrit la bouche :

« Ma Reine. Vous êtes la digne de fille de vos parents, disparus trop tôt. Vous avez vécu sans enseignements autres que ceux dispensés aux enfants normaux. Vous avez eu une enfance difficile entachée par des erreurs et une éducation trop pauvre. Nous conseillers avons assuré la régence durant votre adolescence et vous avons abandonnée durant toutes ces années, où vous n'aviez rien d'autre que votre deuil pour vous accompagner. Nous avons instauré les rendez-vous quotidiens du Conseil avec vous afin de garder le contrôle que nous avions autrefois. Et à aucun moment nous vous avons inclus dans nos conversations. Il est vrai que vous êtes jeune et inexpérimentée, mais c'est de notre faute. »

Elsa le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Toutes ces paroles, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Mais Sir Theo n'avait pas fini.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, ma Reine, je vais tout faire pour que vous récupériez vos pouvoirs qui vous sont dû, et pour vous apprendre les tenants et aboutissants de la gestion d'un Royaume, à l'aide des connaissances que j'ai pu amasser dans ma longue vie. »

Tout en parlant, Sir Theo avait ramassé tous les bijoux et symboles d'Elsa déposés sur la table pour les reposer sur leur propriétaire légitime.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez la Reine Elsa, dans toute sa splendeur et toute sa légitimité. Et je vous renvoie à notre discussion d'il y a trois mois. Vous pouvez encore y réfléchir. Et vous pouvez toujours nous demander conseil. Nous sommes là pour vous, et non pas l'inverse.

_Mais comment dois-je agir auprès d'eux ?

_Vous agirez comme la Reine que vous êtes. Vous êtes plus jeune qu'eux, mais vous êtes maîtresse en ces lieux et ils n'ont rien à vous apporter.

_Est-ce vrai ?

_Quoi donc ?

_Qu'ils n'ont rien à nous rapporter ? »

Sir Theo sourit et répondit simplement :

« Rien qu'un autre Royaume ne serait ravi de nous troquer. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir !**

 **Merci pour la review anonyme du précédent chapitre ! J'ignore encore avec qui Elsa finira, il est vrai que l'amour ne sera pas sa priorité dans cette histoire. Mais il est vrai que j'ai toujours eu du mal à la voir avec un homme moi aussi. Donc si on me demande, pourquoi pas une femme, sans que ce soit forcément une princesse )**

 **Quant à Anna, par contre, je lui prépare deux trois petites choses, il est vrai. A venir peut être !**

 **Encore une fois, un édit : ce chapitre est celui qui a connu le plus de modifications !**

 **Merci aux personnes qui suivent l'histoire ! N'hésitez pas à vous manifester, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)**

* * *

Le Royaume d'Arendelle était en suspens. Tous avaient compris qu'une histoire de mariage royal était en jeu dans la venue des souverains du Royaume d'Espadril. Et que cela concernait le Prince Edgar et la Reine Elsa. Tous trouvaient que, de loin, ils formeraient un couple formidable ! Cela faisait rêver les pucelles en attente du prince charmant, les femmes mariées en manque d'attentions, et même les hommes fatigués par les aléas de la vie.

Même Anna sautait partout, chantait à tue-tête des comptines d'amour apprises lors de leurs longues années de réclusion. Parfois, lors de ses rares rencontres avec sa grande sœur, elle ne cessait d'énoncer des moments romantiques à partager avec son potentiel époux. Mais Elsa… Elsa était presque révulsée. Chaque matin lui était une torture. Chaque repas à détailler le Prince lui remuait les entrailles. Mais cela, Anna ne semblait pas le comprendre.

Elles prenaient leur thé de la semaine, leur rendez-vous fixés, indélogeables dans l'emploi du temps de la Reine. Elles parlaient, se racontaient les derniers potins de la ville, se donnaient des conseils, en bref, se redécouvraient en tant que sœurs. Mais visiblement, Anna n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris qu'Elsa n'était pas prête à lâcher sa liberté pour un mariage. Son amour pour le mariage surpassait son bon sens, et sautillait comme une puce.

« Oh, Elsa ! Tu te rends compte ? Bientôt, nos petites rencontres se feront plus rares !

_Pourquoi donc ?

_Hé bien parce que tu seras mariée ! Tu ne seras plus que ma grande sœur et la Reine. Tu seras aussi une femme mariée. Et tu auras des enfants ! »

Elsa sentit une sueur descendre doucement derrière sa nuque, qui sembla aussi se geler instantanément. Il devenait urgent de changer de conversation. Et Anna ne le voyait pas ainsi.

« Comment tu le trouves, ce Prince ? Moi, je le trouve un peu chétif, on dirait qu'il est malade, mais il a un charme ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera très doux et compréhensif avec toi. Alors, alors ?

_Hum, hé bien… Il m'a l'air très gentil, effectivement.

_Pourquoi tu ne dis que cela ? Tu n'es pas surexcitée ? Oh mon dieu, ne me dit pas que tu ne lui as pas encore parlé ?

_En effet, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. »

Circonspecte, Anna observa sa sœur, qui fuyait son regard en buvant une gorgée de thé. Alors, subitement, Anna se mit debout et attrapa la main de sa sœur pour l'entrainer.

« Anna, que fais-tu ? s'écria Elsa, qui parvint à s'échapper de la poigne de sa sœur et à s'asseoir

_Je t'emmène le voir ! Il faut profiter que tu ne fais rien pour le découvrir. Je suis sûre qu'il te plaira !

_Mais pourquoi veux-tu tellement que ce mariage arrive ? »

Anna se figea alors, puis s'assit à nouveau.

« C'est Kristof.

_Quoi, Kristof ?

_Nous avons rompu hier.

_Comment ? Mais cela faisait un an que vous étiez ensemble ! Je m'étonnais presque que vous ne soyez pas fiancés ! »

La jeune sœur resta prostrée dans son siège, un instant, pour se forcer à ne pas pleurer. Elle regarda sa grande sœur, et expliqua :

« Tu sais, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans une occasion particulière. Et hier, j'ai expliqué à Kristof que j'aurais aimé partir en voyage, un jour… J'ai seize ans, toute la vie devant moi, et envie de voir le monde ! Et il m'a répondu qu'il ne pourrait jamais venir avec moi, qu'il avait une entreprise, que rien ne pourrait le décrotter d'Arendelle ! Alors je lui ai dit de choisir entre moi et son travail. Et il a répondu qu'il préférait son travail, qu'au moins son travail lui apportait quelque chose de constructif.

_Oh !

_Mais je pense que nous étions tous les deux soulagés d'être séparés. Je pense que nous étions amoureux, certes, mais amoureux d'une image, pendant l'action… Je suis jeune, je n'ai pas envie de m'installer tout de suite. Et nous sommes amis maintenant !

_Il t'a fait souffrir ? »

Elsa ne pouvait concevoir que quelqu'un fasse du mal à sa petite sœur, fût-ce Kristof, cet homme adorable qui l'avait quelque part sauvée.

« Donc, c'est pour ça que je veux que toi, tu connaisses l'amour et la joie dans le mariage ! Tu es Reine, et ce n'est pas forcément drôle tous les jours… Et moi, je ne suis pas toujours là. Alors ce serait super si tu avais quelqu'un avec toi pour t'aider ! »

Alors, la jeune Reine réfléchit. Cela avait du sens. Au moins une personne pour tenir compagnie, pour l'aider. Et si ce prince pouvait l'aider, il méritait au moins une chance de la connaître, de faire ses preuves. Alors, elle décida de la lui donner, cette chance.

« D'accord, je vais aller le voir.

_C'est vrai ?!

_Oui. Je vais demander à ce qu'on l'appelle.

_Non non non ! Attends, je vais voir où il est ! Bouge surtout pas ! »

Elsa restée la bouche ouvert, surprise d'un tel réveil. Puis, elle referma la bouche en un sourire attendri. Tout pour le bonheur de sa petite sœur. Et faire en sorte que sa sœur la voie mariée, c'est un maigre prix comparé à son sourire et sa joie. Et rien que la voir sautiller à son retour lui était sans prix.

« Il est dans les jardins ! Tout seul ! C'est l'occasion non ? Une rencontre fortuite, comme par hasard, une petite discussion…

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?!

_Je sais pas, parle des fleurs, je le vois souvent en train d'en cueillir ! Allez, du nerf ! »

Anna poussa Elsa hors de la pièce, la força à descendre les escaliers et à sortir dans le jardin, malgré les récriminations de sa sœur, qui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : s'enfouir dans un trou et y rester. Mais malheureusement, une fois au pied du mur, jetée dans le jardin, elle tenta tout de même d'arranger ses cheveux et de marcher au hasard, réfléchissant à que dire pour engager la conversation.

Forte de ses pensées, elle se redressa puis s'avança d'un pas décidé, cherchant le Prince Edgar. Elle s'arrêta tout de même quelques secondes pour le dévisager tant qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle.

Il était mince, très mince. Etonnant pour un royaume de guerriers, qui ne jurait que par le muscle et les armes. De plus, il portait des lunettes en lisant un livre, tenu à une main. Il tournait d'ailleurs les pages avec une dextérité qui prouvait que ce n'était pas un simple passe-temps. De toute évidence, il était tout, sauf un digne héritier d'Espadril. Cela était peut-être la raison pour laquelle les souverains souhaitaient le caser vite, avant que l'âge ne le rende trop indésirable auprès des femmes épousables de haut rang.

En tout cas, il n'était pas non plus un exemple de beauté, mais à le voir ainsi, concentré, avec sa queue de cheval blonde qui lui tombait sur l'épaule, il avait un certain charme. D'ailleurs, ce fut lui qui la soulagea de la peine de l'aborder en première.

« Ah, Reine Elsa ! C'est bien la première fois que je vous croise ici !

_Vous devez donc vous trouver ici souvent pour pouvoir l'affirmer.

_Tous les jours, à vrai dire. Vous avez un jardin des plus passionnants.

_Des fleurs magnifiques en effet. Je les admire à distance de peur de les abimer. »

Prince Edgar la regarda d'un coin, acquiesçant pour montrer sa compréhension. Elsa craignait toujours de faire du mal avec ses pouvoirs. N'ayant encore jamais rencontré quiconque avec une maîtrise de ces pouvoirs, voire même avec ces pouvoirs en réalité, elle ne savait pas comment procéder pour les contrôler. Alors elle se contenait. Même à ce moment précis, sa crainte lui donnait l'impression que sa magie crépitait dans son dos.

« Alors, dites-moi ce que vous lisez ? »

En le voyant hésiter, Elsa craignit d'avoir dépassé des limites. En effet, elle pouvait se montrer curieuse, mais elle ne se rendait pas toujours compte des questions socialement acceptables aux questions trop intimes.

« Vous n'avez pas obligation à me répondre vous savez…

_Un traité d'herbologie sur l'utilité des fleurs dans la médecine. Et c'est incroyable, car votre jardin les compte toutes ! Mais comme je n'ose pas les cueillir, je me contente de venir et de les admirer. Pardonnez mon hésitation, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me demande… Enfin, que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ce que je fais.

_N'ayez crainte. Vous pouvez en cueillir si vous le souhaitez. Tant que vous ne détruisez pas le jardin. Car sinon vous devrez subir la colère de mon jardinier et du médecin de la cour.

_Ils sont grincheux ?

_Oui, et ils sont surtout une seule personne. Vous semblez intéressé par la médecine, vous devriez peut être en discuter avec lui ? Enfin, si vous n'avez pas peur des longs discours aux termes techniques plus compliqués les uns que les autres. »

Le Prince Edgar s'arrêta comme de respirer, la fixant du regard. Elsa n'osa rien dire, attendant qu'il lui dise si elle avait quelque chose sur le visage, ou une bête qui lui volait autour. Mais au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, bien pleines, il déclara :

« Vous êtes la première à ne pas penser que je suis ridicule à m'intéresser à la médecine.

_Mais pourquoi ridicule ? La médecine a tout son intérêt, au contraire. Même si je n'y ai pas spécialement un intérêt approfondi, j'encourage sa pratique. »

Le jeune homme perdit tout à coup toute lumière sur son visage, et une sorte de remord sembla prendre toute sa place. Elsa ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et fit un geste d'interrogation. Edgar regarda autour de lui, puis attrapa la main de la Reine avant de s'élancer vers le milieu du labyrinthe en hautes herbes.

« Ecoutez-moi bien. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour demander votre main. Mes parents n'approuvent pas votre règne car vous êtes une personne dotée de magie, donc une personne instable. Ils viennent tâter le terrain, savoir si votre petite sœur serait à même de prendre votre place. Leur but est soit de vous manipuler pour que vous abdiquiez, soit de manipuler votre sœur, soit de se débarrasser de vous.

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! Lâchez-moi !

_Je vous raconte tout ça car je suis supposé demander votre sœur et pas vous en mariage, devant tous vos sujets, pour vous discréditer.

_Et vous, pourquoi tout gâcher maintenant ?

_Parce que je ne peux pas concevoir qu'une Reine capable de laisser son médecin cultiver un tel jardin puisse réellement être le monstre instable que mes parents décrivaient. Et parce que j'ai intérêt à vous proposer un marché.

_Quel marché ?

_Soyons honnêtes : je ne suis pas amoureux de vous, et malgré vos apparentes qualités, je ne vous aimerai jamais. Et vu l'art et la manière que vous aviez de m'éviter et de me regarder de loin, je sais que vous aussi êtes dans ma situation. Mais je veux fuir ma famille. Regardez-moi, je ne suis pas un guerrier et encore moins un partisan de la violence. Et si je me marie avec vous, je leur mets un pied de nez, et pareil pour vous.

_Mais quel serait mon intérêt dans tout cela ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous jeter hors de mon royaume !

_Si vous faites cela, vous déclenchez une guerre avec mon père. Il n'attend que cela.

_Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous dites la vérité ?

_Renseignez-vous auprès de vos conseillers. L'un d'entre eux, Sir Fadden, vient de mon Royaume qu'il a quitté il y a dix ans. Nous nous connaissions un peu. Posez-lui vos questions. Considérez ma proposition. Nous serions gagnants tous les deux. »

Sur ces mots, Edgar s'éloigna en regardant autour de lui.

Et Elsa resta figée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Après beaucoup, beaucoup de temps… Voici un nouveau chapitre :)**

 **J'ai fini par avancer un peu dans l'histoire, j'ai prévu au moins dix chapitres d'histoire, et je pense aller jusqu'à 30. Je fais des petits chapitres, donc autant compenser un peu !**

 **Merci de laisser un message si jamais ça vous plait ^^**

 **Hely**

Tout s'était déroulé très, très vite. Après beaucoup d'hésitations, Elsa avait été voir Sir Fadden, pour lui demander de lui parler du Prince Edgar. Oh, il avait parlé. Beaucoup.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, ma Reine, que je suis votre ministre chargé de la science, depuis mon arrivée du Royaume d'Espadril. Là-bas, j'étais médecin autant des hommes que des terres agricoles. Je devais trouver des remèdes pour les maladies des êtres vivants et des végétaux. Et le jeune Edgar, à peine haut comme trois pommes, me suivait partout lorsque ses parents n'essayaient pas de lui faire tenir une arme. Chaque fois que j'étais enfermé dans mon laboratoire, vous pouvez être sûre que j'avais une frimousse blonde qui me surveillait de très près ! »

Le vieil homme rit à ce souvenir. Il en parlait avec beaucoup de tendresse. Ses petits yeux marron cachés par les sourcils gris broussailleux s'illuminaient. Il regrettait évidemment cette période de sa vie. Puis il sourit de toutes ses dents un peu gâtées quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la salle du conseil, où se trouvaient seuls Elsa et son ministre, et entra. Il s'agissait de Sir Theo. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à se retirer, les voyant occupés, mais Elsa lui fit silencieusement signe de s'installer dans un fauteuil près d'eux. Il obéit, puis Sir Fadden continua.

« Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez beaucoup le royaume d'Espadril. Il s'agit d'un état très militaire, géré d'une main de fer par des générations de guerriers. Le Roi Johann ne fait pas exception à la règle, de même pour ses deux fils aînés. Le premier est déjà marié à la fille du plus gradé des généraux du Royaume, prêt à prendre la suite du Roi, le second est promis à une jeune femme de haut rang, fille d'un grand négociant en denrées alimentaires. Personne ne sait réellement quoi faire du petit Edgar, très frêle car sortant d'une grossesse très courte et très tardive.

Ce prince n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un guerrier, ni même d'un bon gestionnaire. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était étudier, étudier, et encore étudier. Et se promener dans les jardins. Quand je suis parti, il voulait même venir avec moi, mais il n'est pas censé partir par les routes avec un vieil homme de sciences. »

Elsa fit signe à Sir Theo de bien écouter, puis elle demanda à Sir Fadden :

« Pourriez-vous me le décrire un peu mieux ?

_Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je suis parti de là-bas quand il était âgé de dix ans, pas plus. Même si j'ai pris des nouvelles par vos informateurs, je ne serai pas sûr de vous dire que du vrai.

_Mais enfant. Il était fourbe, calculateur ?

_Non, jamais. C'était juste un enfant qui s'est rendu compte très vite que sa liberté face à ses parents, il allait devoir la payer cher. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions sur lui ?

_Très bien. Sir Fadden, Sir Theo, vous allez être ici mais en même temps, vous n'y serez pas. Une fois que vous sortirez de cette pièce, vous devrez oublier tout ce qui se sera passé ici. Suis-je bien claire ?

_Oui, ma Reine, dirent les deux ministres de concert »

Elle les jaugea du regard. Il s'agissait des deux ministres qui avaient le plus sa confiance. Elle ignorait si elle avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait en parler qu'à eux.

« Sir Theo, vous vous souvenez m'avoir dit que si je refusais de me marier, je devais faire en sorte de rendre ce prince inutile.

_Tout à fait, ma Reine. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

_J'ai eu une discussion avec le Prince Edgar. Il me propose un mariage blanc. »

Blanc, comme le silence qui suivit. Sir Fadden réfléchissait à toute vitesse, tandis que Sir Theo ne semblait pas en revenir. Le vieil homme et le quarantenaire se regardèrent, puis soupirèrent. Ce fut Sir Fadden qui répondit à la Reine :

« Pour être honnête, ma Reine, cela m'étonne peu. Il est prêt à tout pour s'éloigner de ses parents.

_Ce qui m'intéresse à cette heure-ci est de savoir jusqu'à quel point je peux faire confiance à ce prince, et quels seraient les avantages de ce mariage. »

Elsa eut un pincement au cœur en disant ceci. Elle faisait exactement ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas faire. Mais un mariage lui donnerait une nouvelle crédibilité en tant que Reine. Et pour une fois, elle souhaitait user de la voie de la facilité.

« Il serait intéressant de voir ce que ce mariage apporterait au Royaume en ce qui concerne les terres agricoles. Généralement, avec les mariages royaux, l'épousé qui a le moins haut rang, donc le Prince, a dans sa dot une partie des terres agricoles. C'est la coutume. Vous pourriez gagner en nourriture, ce qui ne serait pas un luxe. répondit Sir Theo

_Des alliés de guerre aussi. Même si j'avoue ignorer si le Roi et la Reine auront assez de considération pour leur fils… En fait, je ne sais même pas s'ils ont réellement prévu de vous épouser. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu comprendre en tout cas. tempéra Sir Fadden. Je crois qu'ils prévoient surtout de tâter le terrain.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient tâter ? demanda Elsa

_En réalité, il faut garder en tête qu'il s'agit d'un état guerrier, ils sont habitués à se battre pour étendre leur Royaume. Et vous avez des pouvoirs. Il n'est un secret pour personne que le Roi Johann a horreur de ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. déclara Sir Fadden. Il est possible qu'il soit ici pour trouver un moyen de mieux vous contrôler. Epouser leur fils vous protègerait d'une possible invasion par exemple.

_Vous les croyez capable de cela ?! s'étonna vivement la Reine

_Je pense comme Sir Fadden ma Reine. affirma Sir Theo. Attaquer un Royaume sous l'égide de l'un de leurs fils pourrait les descendre en disgrâce. Ce serait une protection.

_Une protection pour quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas arriver ? Cela me parait bien paranoïaque. déclara Elsa d'un ton sceptique

_C'est cela, la politique, ma Reine, lâcha Sir Fadden, presque fatigué. Regardez bien les souverains qui sont sous votre toit. Ils ont une garde personnelle, des serviteurs qu'ils ont eux-mêmes emmenés. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas que leurs serviteurs soient chargés de les protéger aussi. Ils ont l'air bien musclés pour des valets ou des cuisiniers. Pourtant, vous ne les avez jamais menacés. A vous de faire de même. Si vous le souhaitez.

_Et cette proposition du Prince Edgar me semble même tombée du ciel, presque trop belle pour être vraie. Qu'en pensez-vous, Sir Fadden ? Est-il judicieux de faire confiance à ce jeune homme ?

_Je le pense. Le pouvoir ne l'a jamais réellement intéressé, uniquement la science. Il serait peut-être un allié dans la gestion du Royaume, mais tant que vous ne lui donnez pas les pleins pouvoirs par la cérémonie de couronnement, rien ne vous arrivera. déclara sir Fadden.

_Très bien. Je vais réfléchir à tout cela. Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

_Si tôt ? Et votre diner de ce soir avec vos invités ?

_Oui… Que l'un d'entre vous vienne me réveiller lorsqu'il sera l'heure. Personne d'autre ne devra entrer dans ma chambre. »

Puis, la Reine, voûtée par un poids, se redressa et chancela presque jusqu'à sa chambre, pour ensuite s'écrouler sur son lit et dormir presque instantanément.

Un petit peu plus loin, dans une chambre du château d'Arendelle, un couple de souverains prenait le thé tout en discutant calmement. De politique, évidemment. La Reine commença d'ailleurs la discussion.

« Cette Reine me semble totalement novice, et extrêmement naïve. Et je commence à me demander si cette histoire de pouvoir magique n'était pas qu'une histoire inventée par ses sujets.

_Ce n'est pas faux. Même sa petite sœur me parait ridiculement inoffensive. Je me demande comment des souverains aussi puissants ont pu engendrer des enfants aussi faibles.

_Méfie-toi. Parfois la nature ne gâte pas ses parents. Observe bien le dernier. Le jour où il trouvera une femme de bon rang à épouser m'étonnera. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, il semble tout faire pour éviter la Reine. Quelque part, au moins, comme ça, il ne fera pas rater ce que nous avons prévu.

_En effet. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que ce Royaume finisse mien. Pour la gloire d'Espadril. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello !**

 **Désolée pour ce très long moment sans update, j'ai été très occupée à cause des études, du travail, des évènements familiaux, bref, très occupée :) Merci pour les reviews, les mises en favoris et les follow, je n'ai pas énormément de temps donc pour résumer, je vous remercie d'aimer mon histoire et je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps à répondre. Dès Avril je devrais avoir plus de temps, normalement, si tout se passe bien (haha).**

 **Par ailleurs, j'avais déjà modifié quelque peu les chapitres précédents (de menus changements comme un revirement total de l'intrigue), donc n'hésitez pas à replonger dans les précédents textes pour tout comprendre…**

 **D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais le salut militaire décrit précédemment pour le soldat d'Espadril est celui de Shinjeki no Kyojin (L'attaque des Titans)… Oui on s'en moque, on passe à la suite :)**

 **Place maintenant à la suite de l'histoire, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir :)**

 **Hely**

* * *

Assise en bout de table, la Reine Elsa observait la famille royale d'Espadril en participant vaguement à la conversation. Elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête les rapports des éclaireurs qu'elle avait envoyés à ses frontières. La situation lui semblait critique et elle ne savait à quel saint se vouer. Paranoïaque, elle s'arrange pour ne pas boire ni manger ce qui transitait par ses vis-à-vis ou leurs serviteurs, de près ou de loin.

Le Roi Johan laissait surtout transparaitre une tranquille jovialité, racontant ses déboires de jeune Roi avec humour. Il détaillait d'ailleurs les circonstances de sa rencontre avec la Reine Mary, devenue son épouse à la suite d'un bal de victoire. La Reine Mary, par ailleurs, gardait son air de professeur sévère, tout en faisant parfois des sourires faussement timides aux anecdotes supposément drôles. Cela hérissait les poils d'Elsa. Seul le Prince Edgar était complètement fermé, se contentant de manger son assiette.

Un œil extérieur pourrait croire qu'il s'ennuyait ferme, mais Elsa savait ce qu'il en était : il attendait la réponse à son plan. Il tremblait de terreur à l'idée qu'elle refuse. D'un autre côté, Elsa avait eu les informations : quel intérêt aurait-elle à l'épouser ? Aucun. Quel intérêt à le garder comme otage ? Aucun. Alors si elle pouvait ne pas le faire…

Elle sortit de ses réflexions lorsque le couple royal commanda à grand cri – surtout du Roi – de la Akvod, alcool national d'Espadril. Il se servait, ainsi que sa femme, et en proposait à la Reine Elsa.

« Je vous remercie, Roi Johan, mais je vais refuser. Je ne bois jamais d'alcool.

_Voyons, Majesté, vous n'allez pas me froisser ? Nous sommes entre nous, ici, personne ne saura.

_Quand bien même nous serions seuls, cher voisin, j'ai pour principe de toujours avoir l'esprit clair. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait nous arriver au moment où on l'attend le moins… »

Cette dernière phrase avait échappé à Elsa. Elle savait que le sous-entendu serait clair. Tout au long de leur séjour, ils l'avaient rabaissée, lui avaient rappelé son jeune âge et n'avaient pas manqué une occasion de critiquer son royaume, sous couvert de paternalisme. Elle sentait leur agacement de ne pas avoir de prise sur elle. Mais elle ne devait leur céder en rien. Pas même sur ce verre qui, on pouvait aisément l'imaginer, serait imprégné d'un poison mortel.

Elle sentait leur empressement aussi, leurs tentatives d'approcher sa jeune sœur Anna, qui n'avait pas assisté à une seule de leur entrevue, comme le lui avait demandé Elsa. En clair, elle voulait leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Et le message semblait être passé :

« Voyons, Reine Elsa, que pourrait-il arriver ? Nous sommes en paix, le soir approche. De plus, nous allons bientôt devoir nous rendre à Espadril : le trône ne peut rester trop longtemps vide. »

 _Il n'est pas vide, vieux fou. N'essayez pas de me faire avaler que vous êtes faible, votre fils aîné est aussi sauvage que vous l'êtes._

« Votre départ m'attriste, votre absence sera remarquée. Mais je regrette, même mon couronnement s'est passé de vin. Quand voulez-vous partir ?

_Nos serviteurs prennent déjà leurs dispositions. Demain matin, ou après-demain, nous serons partis.

_J'espère que vous aurez apprécié votre séjour chez moi. »

Elsa ne voulait surtout pas leur donner l'autorisation de revenir ici. Un pas à Arendelle, et ce couple royal tâterait de ses cachots, bien trop vides en ce moment. Mais s'ils partaient aussi vite – apparemment au nez et à la barbe de leur fils, surpris – c'est qu'ils avaient compris qu'Elsa le les laisserait pas la manipuler. Elle espérait que cet échec leur conviendrait et que la paix resterait là où elle est.

La soirée passa, et Elsa prit une décision, précipitée par un nouvel évènement. Elle retrouva le Prince Edgar dans le jardin, prête à lui donner sa réponse. Il avait été difficile de se décider, sans les avis de ses conseillers. Cette semaine n'avait pas été passée à se tourner les pouces. Elle avait déployé son réseau de soldat pour vérifier l'état des frontières, discrètement, tout en envoyant une troupe entière vérifier la forêt par laquelle était passé le convoi royal. Et ce qu'elle avait découvert avait déclenché sa colère et une terreur sans nom. Réfléchir à l'avenir d'Arendelle était sa première préoccupation mais elle voulait malgré tout se préserver : comment protéger un royaume si on ne se protège pas soi-même ? Et son choix découlait fortement de ces critères. Sa détermination avait failli flancher quand elle le vit, mais le courage lui revint. Il le fallait.

"Prince Edgar, ma décision est prise. Nous ne nous marierons pas."

Le jeune homme resta figé, choqué, déçu et effrayé. Mais Elsa leva la main pour le faire taire. Elle le fixa du regard puis continua :

« Je tiens cependant à me montrer reconnaissante : vous m'avez prévenue alors que votre loyauté devrait être envers vos parents. Que les choses soient bien claires, je vous propose de rester ici. Mais cela signifiera que vous me devrez une loyauté à toute épreuve et que vous abandonnerez vos parents.

_Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda le Prince Edgar

_A l'instant même où vous me direz que vous me jurez loyauté, je vous mettrai en sûreté et je déclarerai la guerre au Royaume d'Espadril. Vous serez mon otage et mon invité.

_Pourquoi ces actes radicaux ?! Alors que notre mariage permettrait une paix, certes relative mais une paix ? Même eux semblent partir tranquillement !

_Parce que vos parents sont déjà à mes frontières sur le point de m'attaquer, au moindre ordre. Et parce qu'ils ont fui il y a une heure, au lieu de demain ou après-demain, comme ils l'avaient dit au repas. »

Le Prince Edgar se montra encore plus choqué. Il réfléchissait à toute allure, se demandant ce qui pouvait avoir pu passer dans la tête de ses parents pour qu'ils l'abandonnent. Il savait fort bien que jamais il n'avait pu susciter l'ombre d'un sentiment d'amour ou même de fierté chez eux, mais il était malgré tout leur fils. En qualité de tel, ils devraient au moins lui avoir laissé un mot…

« Je pense comprendre ce que vous ressentez… Et j'en suis désolée, croyez-le bien. La fuite de vos parents, votre abandon… Mais vous n'aurez pas le loisir de pleurer longtemps. Vous allez vous endurcir. Alors, votre décision ? »

Edgar la fixa du regard. Elle avait ses yeux bleus braqués sur lui, un air déterminé et une stature raide. Tout en elle respirait la menace, _fait ce que je dis ou tu le regretteras_. Un moment il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas quitté un enfer pour un autre. Mais malgré tout, il voulait croire en cette Reine, celle-là qui s'était intéressée à lui durant un court instant. Alors, il ne dit rien, mais s'agenouilla sous le sourire bienveillant de celle à qui il jura allégeance.

A peine Elsa entra dans son bureau après avoir consigné le Prince dans ses appartements, une tornade rousse lui tomba dessus.

« Elsa, Elsa ! Il a fait sa demande ?!

_Qui donc ?

_Mais le Prince Edgar ! Je vous ai vus dans le jardin, il s'est agenouillé devant toi et tu as souri ! »

Elsa la regarda d'un air surpris, puis replaça la situation dans son contexte. Elle soupira. Elsa ne pouvait pas mentir à sa petite sœur, qui ne manquerait pas de découvrir la vérité pas plus tard que demain, lorsqu'elle déclarerait la guerre à ses soi-disant futurs beaux-parents. Mais elle tenait, encore, à la préserver. Alors, elle fit un geste pour que sa sœur s'installe sur son fauteuil et elle-même s'y jeta.

Tout en secouant la cloche pour appeler la gouvernante, afin de demander du thé, elle réfléchissait à comment apporter les choses. Mais Anna ne restait pas sans réfléchir.

« Ce n'était pas une demande en mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

_Non, Anna. Il me prêtait allégeance.

_Pourquoi devrait-on porter allégeance à la Reine du Royaume voisin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_C'est très simple : nous allons entrer en guerre.

_Mais pourquoi ?!

_C'est compliqué… »

A ces quelques mots, Anna s'insurgea :

« C'est toujours compliqué, Elsa ! Je suis ta sœur, et j'ai le droit de savoir autant que toi ! Je ne suis certes pas Reine, je ne m'occupe pas de la paperasse du royaume, je n'ai même pas accès aux Conseils de Ministres, mais je reste ta sœur et je suis autant responsable d'Arendelle que toi !

_Je t'interdis de me crier dessus !

_Et quoi ? Tu feras quoi ? Je suis fatiguée de toujours devoir m'effacer car c'est compliqué, car c'est secret, ou encore parce que tu as peur ! Je suis là pour toi, tu le sais, alors tu vas me dire pourquoi des personnes venues négocier un mariage sont maintenant nos ennemis !

_Assied-toi. »

La gouvernante toqua puis entra dans le bureau silencieusement, déposa le thé. Et c'est avec un calme presque menaçant, le regard dur et ses doigts crispés qu'elle déclara :

« Nous sommes en guerre. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toutes :)**

 **Bon, hier soir, j'ai relu un peu les reviews car une personne m'en avait laissé une et je me suis sentie atrocement coupable d'un coup de vous avoir abandonné(e)s. Du coup, ce matin, je bosse mais j'avais autant de motivation qu'un végan à manger un steak donc je me suis penchée sur un chapitre que j'avais déjà écrit. J'ai juste un peu remanié à la sauce que je voulais, avec de nouvelles idées.**

 **Je préviens tout de suite, vous avez un chapitre maintenant mais vous n'en aurez peut être pas d'autres tout de suite... Je reste encore un bourreau du travail (vous verrez, à tous les coups, pendant la pause du midi, je vais pondre un chapitre 7!).**

 **J'ai passé en tout et pour tout deux heures sur ce chapitre là, alors désolée si y'a des fautes, si c'est bizarre... L'histoire va probablement s'accélérer sur deux chapitres, avant l'arrivée de la dulcinée d'Elsa... J'ai déjà mon idée sur celle-ci mais si jamais vous avez des doléances, je ne suis pas encore fixée alors n'hésitez pas ! :)**

 **Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup à KingOfMetal666, Laulink, Swann, ade, Manga-Artist-91, Guest, Guest et Guest (j'ignore si vous être une personne, deux personnes, ou trois personnes, c'est bizarre, haha!).**

 **Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me donner votre avis !**

* * *

« Peuple d'Arendelle ! »

La voix forte d'Elsa sembla résonner dans toute la place publique. Debout sur le balcon royal, en face d'une partie de son peuple agglutiné sur le lieu des déclamations, elle avait décidé de parler elle-même en face de ceux sur lesquels elle devait veiller. Imaginer qu'elle serait la cause de la mort de plusieurs d'entre eux lui donnait des scrupules qu'elle ne pensait pas ressentir à déclarer la guerre. Elle aurait tant voulu que ses choix ne fasse pas de dommages ! Cependant, elle prenait toutes ses responsabilités en main.

« Peuple d'Arendelle, écoutez-moi. Hier soir, le couple royal d'Espadril a fui la queue entre les jambes. Nous avons cru, vous et moi, qu'ils venaient forger une alliance, de la même façon qu'ils étaient alliés avec mes parents. En réalité, leurs soldats sont déjà à nos frontières, prêts à attaquer sans sommation. Tout ceci pourquoi ? Pour des terres, pour du pouvoir, pour leur gloire, au détriment d'un peuple pacifique qui aurait tout donné dans le cadre d'un partage équitable. Peuple d'Arendelle, nous ne sommes pas des victimes, nous ne sommes pas des pleutres ! Lorsqu'un ennemi nous cause du tort, on attaque ! On réclame justice ! Allez-vous vous laisser faire par deux monstres d'ambitions prêts à tout écraser sur leur passage ?! »

A peine eut-elle levé la voix que le peuple lui répondit par des cris, des hurlements. Si au début elle crût qu'ils manifestaient leur désaccord, d'un coup, elle perçut les vivats. Ne voulant pas perdre sa figure d'assurance, elle ne jeta pas de regard en direction de ses conseillers, mais décida plutôt de recadrer ses épaules. Intimant le silence à l'aide de sa main levée, elle continua :

« A compter de ce jour, je pars en direction du front avec la moitié des hommes de nos garnisons. Nous allons défendre nos frontières tandis que l'autre moitié de nos effectifs se chargera de diffuser l'acte de guerre et de protéger nos campagnes. Je chargerai ma sœur, votre princesse Anna, de se rendre dans plusieurs royaumes voisins afin de mobiliser nos alliés. J'encourage tout citoyen en âge de combattre à s'inscrire sur les listes de réserve et à assister aux entraînements ouverts à tous afin d'apprendre à défendre sa demeure. Je vous remercie et vous souhaite à tous de mener votre royaume à la victoire, ou sinon à la paix. »

Son discours terminé, Elsa se dirigea vers l'intérieur de son palais et fit un signe de tête à sa sœur, qui la suivit avec un air déterminé. Elles marchèrent le long du couloir, leur silence contrastant avec les cris d'encouragement du peuple au loin. Une fois arrivée au niveau des appartements de la Reine, Elsa pénétra dans son salon, s'assit, puis prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je suis désolée de te faire subir ça, Anna, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Je ne peux pas laisser mes hommes partir en guerre sans les accompagner, et nous avons besoin d'alliés.

_Elsa, je suis ta sœur, et je suis tout aussi responsable du Royaume que toi. J'irai à la rencontre de nos alliés, je te le promets.

_Bien. Tu pars immédiatement, avec dix soldats et quatre messagers rapides et deux Ministres : Sir Brenn et Sir Yolep, ils sont chargés des Relations entre Royaume et des Renseignements. J'ai toute confiance en eux. Ne te fait pas remarquer. Restez cachés jusqu'à arriver au Royaume d'Asu, au moins. Essayez-les tous. Envoyez des messagers à chaque royaume allié que vous visitez, que la réponse soit positive ou négative. Puis revient prendre ma place sur le trône. En attendant, ce sera Sir Theo et Sir Fadden qui s'occuperont de gérer les premières nécessités sur le trône. Ne tarde pas trop, tu devrais en avoir fini d'ici un mois, pas plus. J'ignore comment va se dérouler le conflit mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque. C'est bien compris ? »

Anna regardait sa sœur tout du long de sa tirade. Comme elle gardait le silence, Elsa releva la tête et remarqua le visage en larme de sa petite sœur. Son cœur se serra tout d'un coup et elle se jeta aux pieds d'Anna, la prenant dans ses bras.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon… »

Ne cessant de prononcer cette litanie, Anna se laissa sombrer, pleurant à chaude larme, évacuant toute sa terreur, hoquetant, hurlant presque. Elsa resta sèche, mais son cœur semblait se dessécher au fur et à mesure, comme si les larmes qui coulaient étaient le fluide qui maintenant la Reine en vie.

Une fois les larmes taries, Anna parla à son tour :

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi, va sur la ligne de front et extermine tous les soldats d'Espadril qui toucheront un cheveu de nos hommes. Fait attention à toi et essaye de gagner du temps, je t'emmènerai les meilleures garnisons qui puissent exister, quoique ça m'en coûte. Nous sommes des femmes, les hommes nous sous-estimeront et s'en mordront les doigts. Tu es Reine, je suis Princesse et nous ne serons pas ces faiblardes de contes de fées, nous serons guerrière, stratèges, ministres, négociatrices, et nul ne nous passera sur le corps. »

Ces paroles scellèrent un pacte entre les deux sœurs, entrées terrifiées dans la pièce, qui sortirent déterminées.

Ce n'est que plusieurs jours, presque deux semaines, après l'arrivée d'Elsa sur le campement de la bataille que la guerre sembla réellement enfler. A peine quelques escarmouches avaient lieu, lorsque des soldats en patrouille rencontraient des espions, ou quand se croisaient par hasard quelques hommes. Sir Sven, resté en compagnie de la Reine, ne parvenait pas à comprendre les raisons de ces hésitations.

« Ma Reine, nous ne subissons presqu'aucune perte, ils battent pratiquement tous en retraite, je m'en réjouis mais ce n'est absolument pas le style du Roi Johan… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend, après tout, c'est bien lui qui a posté ses soldats en premier lieu !

_En effet, je me réjouis, mais je crains ne pas comprendre aussi. Ils franchissent à peine la ligne, on dirait qu'ils veulent nous pousser à venir chez eux…

_J'en ai l'impression aussi, mais cela n'a aucun intérêt ! Voire même c'est de la folie : l'un de leurs monuments religieux les plus fameux se situe à peine cinq kilomètres derrière leur première ligne. Ils ne voudraient pas le sacrifier ! De plus, toute cette inaction nous a permis d'évacuer tous les villages à proximité. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? »

Elsa entra dans une phase de réflexion.

« Non, je ne vois pas. Je vais marcher un peu dehors, cela ne me ferait pas de mal. »

Après avoir obtenu l'assentiment – non nécessaire - de son ministre, Elsa enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers le centre du campement. Elle appréciait cette marche, d'une dizaine de minute à pas lent, et elle appréciait encore plus de s'asseoir près du feu avec ses hommes, les simples soldats, même s'ils n'osaient pas lui adresser la parole. Elle aimait les observer, entendre fortuitement certaines conversations. Cela lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être Reine, mais juste… Elsa.

Une fois arrivée, le regroupement d'hommes bruyants sembla au fur et à mesure s'éteindre. Ils l'observaient. Ils savaient qu'elle venait parfois. Cela ne les dérangeaient pas en soi, mais ils n'avaient pas l'habitude qu'un supérieur hiérarchique viennent les voir, même pour ne rien dire. Ils étaient… intimidés.

Une fois Elsa installée sur un rondin de bois servant de tabouret, les bruits reprirent. Une personne se mit même à chanter, accompagné d'un instrument de musique typiquement Arendellien : un plasko. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de guitare couplé d'un violon qui se jouait à deux. Traditionnellement, il se jouait entre époux, mais les soldats appréciaient partager cette musique entre eux, pour se souvenir de leur foyer.

C'est dans cette atmosphère détendue qu'Elsa se détendait, quand un bruit de chute retentit au loin. C'était comme si un météorite venait de tomber du ciel. Tous en alerte, Elsa comme les soldats se redressèrent, les hommes prenant leurs armes, Elsa cherchant à comprendre.

Un autre bruit retentit, encore plus proche. Et des hurlements se firent entendre cette fois. Elsa se sentit figée, terrifiée, pensant aux hommes qui se faisaient écraser.

« Nous sommes bombardés ! Tous aux armes, nous sommes attaqués au sud-sud-est ! Armez les catapultes, archers demandés… »

Le crieur dût malheureusement de trouver sur la trajectoire de ces « météorites », car il se tut après un autre bruit de chute. L'ennemi lançait des rochers énormes sur le campement ! Alors Elsa prit les choses en main et continua à la place du crieur :

« Archers demandés sur le front ! On s'active ! Armez les catapultes, direction sud-sud-est ! Plus vite que ça ! Les soldats, essayez d'éviter les rochers et direction le front ! »

Lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase, Elsa leva les yeux afin de suivre son propre conseil – éviter les rochers – quand elle se rendit compte que les trois rochers du début n'étaient que de l'échauffement. En effet, le ciel était noir de projectiles, le soleil en était presque dissimulé.

Sentant la panique s'insuffler dans ses veines, Elsa leva les mains afin de protéger – vainement – son visage. Elle ne sentit pas sa magie sortir de son corps, pour ensuite envelopper l'immensité du campement et créer un dôme protecteur. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux qu'au bout de quinze minutes, lorsque les bruits s'arrêtèrent et qu'elle se sentit entourée. Elle vit, malgré la pénombre, des soldats excités l'entourer. Puis, elle remarqua le dôme de glace, presque transparent en dehors de points noirs, probablement les rochers dissimulés dans la glace.

Puis, elle se tourna vers un soldat, au hasard, prise d'une illumination.

« Mais pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pensé à demander s'il existait d'autres personnes comme moi afin de leur proposer une place dans l'armée ? »

Ce soldat, d'abord décontenancé d'être pris à parti ainsi, eut ensuite un sourire un peu triste et leva la main. Après quelques secondes de flottement, une flamme apparut par magie dans le creux de sa main, et y resta sans brûler le jeune homme, qui ajouta :

« Hé bien, vous pourriez être surprise, ma Reine. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou !**

 **Bon j'étais inspirée donc voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai une frénésie de dingue donc voilà, j'en dis pas plus et bonne lecture !**

Sir Sven était un homme dur, sec, un guerrier. Il ne jurait que par les armes et la discipline. Ses hommes étaient tous entraînés à se battre, à tuer s'il le fallait, et ce même si Arendelle n'avait pas connu de guerre depuis près d'un siècle. Il partait du principe de l'arme dissuasive. Si un royaume disposait d'une armée forte, unie et reconnue, aucun ennemi ne déclencherait une guerre sans y repenser à deux fois.

Lorsque la Reine avait déclaré la guerre à Espadril, il avait d'abord craint que ce ne fusse qu'une vendetta suite à une simple humiliation. Il avait craint qu'elle ne veuille se battre que par animosité. Puis, il avait compris que le Roi Johan avait un intérêt certain : une Reine qu'il croyait faible et un royaume placé stratégiquement au bord de la mer, grassement pourvu de glace et surtout jonché de certaines concessions de pierres précieuses très recherchées.

Ce roi de pacotille avait lui-même déclaré la guerre en installant ses troupes armées à la frontière entre Espadril et Arendelle. Alors, il avait tout de suite suivi sa Reine.

Mais ce qu'elle venait de faire à l'instant… Créer ce dôme de glace pour protéger non pas seulement sa peau mais aussi tous ses hommes de ces rochers meurtriers… Il était certes un homme dur, sec, un guerrier, mais il était aussi un vieil homme qui aimait ses soldats comme les enfants qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il en était tombé à genou, submergé par l'émotion, la gratitude, la joie, la tristesse de perdre certains malchanceux. Et il venait surtout de ressentir une loyauté toute nouvelle pour sa Reine, celle qu'il sous estimait, voire même méprisait par sa faiblesse.

Elle n'était pas faible. Pas une seule seconde.

Elsa s'effondra sur le sol, suite à l'explosion de magie qu'elle venait de subir. Epuisée, elle s'évanouit, rattrapée in-extremis par quelques soldats, dont celui qui venait de créer le feu.

Lorsqu'Elsa ouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut immédiatement la toile blanche de la tente du médecin. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le médecin qui était penché sur elle, mais le Prince… Non, juste Edgar. Elle referma les yeux, subitement fatiguée.

« Vous semblez souffrir. Puis-je vous soulager de quelque part ?

_Juste une migraine, pas très agréable au réveil mais ce n'est rien de méchant. Que faites-vous dans la tente du médecin ? »

Edgar hésita quelques secondes, puis déclara doucement :

« Le personnel médical a été touché par un rocher. Le médecin chef et deux infirmiers sont décédés. Je suis donc venu donner un coup de main. »

Elsa rouvrit un œil et resta sceptique.

« Vous étiez à Arendelle aux dernières nouvelles, comment êtes-vous arrivé si vite ?

_Je ne suis pas arrivé très vite. Je suis là depuis ce matin, vous dormez depuis cinq jours.

_Comment ?! »

Elsa se redressa brusquement et, effectivement, sentit que son odeur corporelle datait de cinq jours. Honteuse, elle resta assise sous son drap et fixa du regard son ex-potentiel-futur-fiancé. Il eut un pâle sourire, puis se redressa en récupérant la vasque contenant un liquide épais.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Oh, un onguent pour les bleus. Vous vous êtes cognée un peu la tête en tombant. J'ai pensé que vous dormiriez plus longtemps, cela aurait permis que vous n'ayez pas de migraine au réveil. »

Elsa apprécia l'attention, mais se souvint qu'elle était en guerre. Elle se jeta alors hors du lit et récupéra son manteau.

« Je vous conseille de ne pas sortir, il pleut à torrent.

_Comment ça, il pleut à torrent ? Et mon dôme ?

_Justement, il fond. »

Agacée, elle sortit et effectivement, une pluie glaciale lui tomba sur la tête. Alors, elle leva la main et demanda instinctivement à sa magie de faire disparaître ce dôme. Ce qui arriva. Surprise, mais ne se laissant pas attendrir, elle se redirigea vers ses propres quartiers, afin de retrouver son ministre des arts militaires et savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant son sommeil.

Elle le trouva, comme elle l'avait supposé en voyant le soleil au zénith, au mess des officiers. A son arrivée, certes débraillée et pâle comme la mort, tous se levèrent et firent un salut militaire de façon synchronisée.

« Que Sir Sven prenne son assiette et se dirige immédiatement dans ma tente ! Avec une deuxième assiette pour moi ! Et qu'il se dépêche ! »

Elle sortit ensuite, pour aller dans sa propre tente. Une énergie nouvelle la prenait et elle désespérait de prendre un bain tout en se mettant à jour. Son ministre la suivit de près, alors qu'elle sortait des vêtements pratiques de sa malle – pantalon de cuir, chemise blanche de coton et une veste de cuir aussi.

« Ma Reine, vous m'avez fait demander ?

_Posez cette assiette ici, et faites-moi un rapport général pendant que vous mangez. Je me lave, donc gardez-vos yeux sur cette nourriture !

_Bien, ma Reine. »

Sir Sven se sentait miraculeusement heureux de revoir sa Reine en vie, énergique, même si elle parlait comme son ancien mentor, lui rappelant de douloureuses années d'entrainement. Il s'exécuta, penché sur sa nourriture et commença :

« Le dôme que vous avez créé nous a protégé de la pluie de projectiles ennemis, nous avons perdu une partie du personnel médical et quelques jeunes recrues malheureusement, néanmoins vous avez aussi gelé pratiquement tout sur quelques centaines de mètres aux alentours. Espadril a perdu une partie de ses trébuchets dans l'affaire. Il semblerait qu'une guerre intestine oppose le Roi Johan à ses fils, ce qui fait que nous avons eu une grande bataille peu après le bombardement qui a sonné en retraite chez eux. »

Elsa se déshabillait, indifférente au froid, et se jeta dans la baignoire de bois remplie d'eau depuis cinq jours. D'un grognement elle permit à son Ministre de continuer.

« Nous avons eu un messager de votre sœur, mais il est assez difficile à comprendre. Il nous dit qu'elle a trouvé un allié, mais pas parmi nos alliés… Et qu'elle devrait arriver sur le front sous quelques jours. J'imagine que c'est à présent une question d'heure, sinon de deux jours maximum.

_Sur le front ? Ici, vous voulez dire ? Mais ce n'était pas prévu !

_Tout à fait, ma Reine. Voilà pourquoi c'est incompréhensible, d'autant qu'elle est supposée passer par le Royaume d'Asu, qui est diamétralement opposé à nous, et n'arriver que la semaine prochaine selon le calendrier prévu.

_J'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. J'ai fait disparaître le dôme. Nous devons donc surveiller par tous les côtés que les ennemis ne la voient pas arriver, si nous ignorons d'où elle vient.

_Les soldats sont déjà en alerte, ma Reine. Vous savoir réveillée et en forme les motivera d'autant plus. »

Elsa se leva de la baignoire et jeta un œil interloqué vers le paravent qui la séparait de son conseiller.

« Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

_Votre acte de protection avec le dôme a réveillé le moral des troupes engourdi par l'inactivité. Ils semblent emplis de motivation à présent et je n'ai pas eu à rappeler à l'ordre un seul soldat depuis cinq jours. Certains ont même fait preuve d'initiative en délogeant les rochers de la glace afin de ne pas les recevoir sur les tentes, et d'autres…

_Hé bien ? D'autres quoi ?

_Un soldat nommé Kraven a déclaré être un « fils du feu » de la même façon que vous êtes une « fille de la glace » et s'est mis en tête de créer un nouveau bataillon de personnes… hum, dotées de pouvoirs comme vous, Ma Reine. »

Elsa termina de s'habiller puis s'installa sans fioriture sur sa malle tout en attrapant son repas désormais froid. Elle commença à mâcher, puis ordonna :

« Faites en sorte que les soldats en repos et ceux qui peuvent venir soient tous au centre du campement. Je vais parler. Mais avant, pour l'amour des trois déesses, emmenez-moi une assiette supplémentaire. »

Lorsque le soldat Kraven remit son casque sous son bras pour observer la Reine Elsa verser quelques mots à l'oreille d'un officier, il eut un pincement au cœur. Il sentait tourner le vent du changement. Des siècles de persécution allaient bientôt prendre fin. Et que ce fusse de la main d'une Reine aussi puissante n'avait rien de négligeable. Il était heureux de pouvoir assister à cela de son vivant.

La Reine Elsa avait d'abord paru si faible, si plaintive, si jeune au début de son règne, qu'il ne croyait plus à l'idée que la magie ferait son grand retour.

« Soldats, officiers d'Arendelle, il me semble aujourd'hui nécessaire de prendre la parole. Avant toute chose, je vais vous raconter un certain point de vue de notre histoire, de l'histoire de notre royaume, avec le peu que j'en sais. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été une bonne élève donc si vous m'entendez dire une bêtise, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Oh, et asseyez-vous, par les trois déesses, je ne vous fais pas un discours. »

Des voix surprises s'interrogèrent et quelques dizaines de soldats s'assirent là où ils purent, sur des rondins de bois, sur des coffres, par terre. Elsa hésita quelques secondes, avant de se créer un siège rudimentaire de glace. Elle sourit, se sentant presque comme lors de sa fuite, libre d'user de ses pouvoirs. Puis, elle redevint sérieuse et fixa son auditoire devenu silencieux.

« Il y a quelques centaines d'années, le royaume d'Arendelle disposait de bataillons formés comme des mages. Ils étaient plutôt féroces, retirés à la naissance à leurs parents pour devenir espions, assassins, et autre métiers pas forcément appréciés par la majeure partie de la population. La magie étant utilisée dans des conflits particulièrement violents, bientôt le peuple prit peur face à ces gens de pouvoir. Ils décidèrent donc de, certes, perdre une arme puissante, mais aussi de se prémunir face au danger. Il y eut alors lieu ce que mon précepteur appelait le Génocide des Innocents.

Les guerriers expérimentés furent piégés dans leur sommeil, tués, et leur descendance aussi. Certains enfants déjà repérés comment étant magiques étaient aussi étouffés dans leur sommeil.

Ainsi, pratiquement tout ce qui était magique devait être effacé. C'est pourquoi, il y a cent ans, la magie fut déclarée perdue. Et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que si je me suis crue seule détentrice de ces pouvoirs, c'est parce que personne n'osait avouer, non ce n'est pas le mot, faire découvrir au monde ses capacités. Car tous craignaient être exécuté pour avoir la magie dans ses veines.

Quand mes parents ont appris que je savais manipuler la glace, ils ont pris peur et m'ont demandé de ne jamais user de celle-ci devant des témoins. J'ai donc joué avec ma sœur, la faisait glisser, virevolter, c'était des jeux d'enfants ! Mais j'ai failli la tuer un jour, car personne ne m'a jamais appris à contrôler ces pouvoirs. Je m'en suis tellement voulue, que je me cachais, m'enfermais, j'ai même décidé d'oublier que j'avais une famille, de futures responsabilités.

A la mort de mes parents, le Roi et la Reine, c'était pire. Je me suis sentie perdue, seule, et j'ai paniqué. J'ai fui mes responsabilités, et j'en suis aujourd'hui ici. Vous auriez mérité une meilleure Reine, mais voilà, je suis là, vous êtes là… Et je veux que ça cesse. Je ne suis plus seule, et vous, êtres de magie, n'êtes plus seuls non plus. Soldat, je ne dirai pas votre nom, au cas où vous voudriez que je le taise. Mais vous, _fils de feu_ , présentez-vous devant moi si vous voulez, vous aussi, le retour de la magie. »

Elsa se tut alors. Et le Soldat Kraven sentit une fierté grandir dans son cœur. La Reine, elle, qui l'avait déjà sauvé, venait encore une fois de le protéger ! Une Reine pareille, faisant passer les autres avant elle sinon avec elle, méritait qu'on prenne tous les risques. Il se leva alors, tremblant, et dirigea sa main vers les braises du feu à moitié éteint. D'une simple rotation du poignet, il lança une gerbe de feu qui fit un nouveau foyer de chaleur, sous le regard ébahi de l'assistance. Certains, effrayés, poussèrent un hurlement, d'autres voulurent partir en courant.

« Je suis le Soldat Kraven, Ma Reine, et je suis votre serviteur. J'ai rêvé si longtemps d'être reconnu que je ne pensais pas vivre cet évènement. Mais je ne suis pas le seul non plus à être magique comme vous. J'ai retrouvé d'autres fils et filles de la nature. De la même façon, je ne vous nommerai pas, mais levez-vous afin de vous faire connaître si le cœur vous en dit. »

Et puis, petit à petit, certaines démonstrations de magie se manifestèrent. Un arbre poussa au travers de la neige au sol, une gerbe d'eau s'éleva des tentes, une fumée noire parcourut les rangs, et Elsa poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans sa tête :

« Votre Majesté, merci… Merci de nous donner la chance de vivre. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour encore ! Ou Bonsoir hein.**

 **Je suis encore une fois en pleine forme et hop, j'enchaîne avec ce nouveau vous habituez pas trop, hein, j'ai posté car j'étais motivée pour écrire, ça va peut être pas durer xD**

 **Ensuite, sachez que je regarde attentivement mes stat' de views sur la fanfic et je suis un peu déconfite de voir qu'il y a énormément de lecteurs pour si peu de retour. Bon, je vais pas mendier les reviews hein, mais bon, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture :)**

 **Hely**

* * *

Après plusieurs jours où Elsa prenait le temps de rencontrer chaque personne dotée de magie, il fut définitivement établi qu'un bataillon prendrait forme au sein de l'armée, tout spécialement composé de soldats magiques. Elsa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à la fois fière d'eux comme une mère et aussi trépigner comme une fillette de dix ans face à une sucette.

Cependant, les espions de l'armée avaient fait part d'un évènement inattendu : le Roi Johan et la Reine Mary avait été assassinés le jour des lancers de rochers. Et plus important, Elsa avait été accusée d'en être la commanditaire. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi les troupes ennemies pouvaient sembler aussi désorganisées et inactives : elles étaient sans chefs. Pas pour longtemps, certes, étant donné que le fils aîné du couple installait tranquillement son pouvoir et affichait clairement son intention d'exterminer le Royaume d'Arendelle.

Elsa devait annoncer la nouvelle à Edgar. Certes, il les avait trahis, suite à leur abandon, mais c'étaient ses parents ! Elle ignorait comment il allait le prendre, aussi elle préféra lui dire elle-même. Marchant en direction de la tente du médecin, elle le trouva en train de lire un livre tout en versant de l'eau sur diverses plantes en pots. Lorsqu'elle s'annonça sur le pas de l'entrée, il se retourna et lui fit un sourire.

« Reine Elsa ! Vous vous souvenez donc que j'existe ?

_Comment ? Mais… Enfin, j'ai été très occupée…

_Ne vous justifiez pas, je sais bien que vous avez beaucoup de choses à faire. En revanche, je suis bien heureux d'être inactif. Êtes-vous malade ?

_Non, pas du tout, je viens simplement… Discuter avec vous.

_Oh ! J'en suis ravi, venez vous asseoir ici, c'est confortable. »

Il désigna un siège effectivement molletonné qui semblait n'attendre qu'elle. Edgar, lui, s'installa sur son jumeau, installé en face d'elle. Le fait de commencer cette discussion difficile avec un sourire et une bonne journée rappela à Elsa la mort de ses parents. Si jeune à l'époque, les conseillers ne savaient pas comment lui apprendre cette tragédie, ils lui avaient donc préparé le terrain.

En présence de la nourrice, ils s'étaient tous installés en rond face à elle. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie ! Elle se sentait seule, sans sa sœur, ses parents en voyage, personne en visite… Elle avait peur aussi de les blesser, mais si tout était sous contrôle…

« Hé bien, Votre Majesté, vous êtes bien pensive… Un problème ?

_Non ! Non, appelez-moi Elsa, je vous prie.

_Très bien, Reine Elsa. Je sens bien que vous avez quelque chose à m'annoncer, alors allez-y, je vous écoute.

_Comment ?

_Vous n'avez jamais été aussi pensive face à moi. De même, vous êtes mal à l'aise, alors que je n'ai rien fait pour vous inconforter, du moins pas consciemment. Alors il y a deux possibilités : soit vous avez une mauvaise nouvelle, soit vous avez un problème, médical j'entends. Vous avez dit que vous allez bien, alors… Mauvaise nouvelle. »

Elsa voulut le complimenter, mais elle était totalement abasourdie par la logique implacable du jeune homme. Elle l'admira quelques temps.

« Ne soyez pas aussi surprise, je suis apprenti médecin et les maladies peuvent parfois être gênantes. J'ai même pu observer Sir Fadden devoir user de logique pour faire un diagnostic. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fois où j'ai dû deviner une pathologie juste en regardant un patient se trémousser en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps.

_Je comprends mieux. Je me sens un peu idiote, subitement.

_Vous voulez m'annoncer la mort d'un membre de ma famille ?

_Pardon ?

_Je dois bien deviner si vous ne me dites pas ! Alors, qui est-ce ? Mon père ? Ma mère ? Un de mes frères ?

_Vos deux parents… Je suis désolée, Edgar, ils sont tous les deux décédés. »

Edgar soupira puis s'avachit sur son siège. Il resta pensif quelques secondes puis commença à parler :

« Vous savez, lorsque je vous ai juré loyauté, je ne l'ai pas fait à la légère. Je hais mes parents et, visiblement, ils me le rendent bien. Enfin, me le rendaient… Comprenez-moi, je suis aujourd'hui médecin sur le front qui va attaquer Espadril, donc là où se trouve ma famille. Je vais prendre soin de chaque soldat de cette base, et chaque soldat a de forte chance un jour de rencontrer quelqu'un de mon sang et de l'achever. Je ne me fais aucune illusion là-dessus, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que je prendrai particulièrement soin de leur bourreau.

_Je vous trouve dur… Êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien ?

_Oh, tout va bien. J'ai bien entendu un pincement au cœur, car je me rends aujourd'hui compte que je ne suis plus le Prince Edgar d'Espadril, juste Edgar, médecin. Je voulais tellement me débarrasser de ce titre qu'une fois que je l'ai plus, hé bien… Je me sens vide. Après tout, tout est une histoire de combat et de choix.

_Vous n'aviez pas réellement le choix, il me semble…

_Oh, si. Je l'avais. Tout comment vous, d'ailleurs. »

Elsa resta interloquée et lui fit signe d'argumenter.

« Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'étais très sportif. Je le suis toujours bien sûr, mais bien moins qu'avant. J'aimais me battre, courir, faire du cheval. J'étais même particulièrement doué et mon père, pour plaisanter, a dit qu'il allait sûrement tuer ses deux aînés pour que je devienne Roi à sa suite. Cependant, mes frères ne l'ont pas réellement prit à la légère. Ils ont donc tout fait pour que je sois captivé par autre chose, de nettement moins glorieux que les arts de la guerre. Ils ont essayé de me faire aimer la couture, le théâtre, la musique, tout ce qu'ils considéraient comme féminin, dans le dos de mes parents. Mais j'ai aimé la science tout seul, grâce à Sir Fadden.

_Il m'a déjà parlé de votre enfance. Il se rappelle que vous le suiviez partout.

_Je suis flatté qu'il se souvienne de moi… J'ai longtemps cru que j'étais une nuisance à ses yeux, car dès que j'avais du temps, je le collais. Il m'a tout de même beaucoup appris. Dans tous les cas, malgré mon amour de la science, j'étais toujours une personne active, avec un sens de la guerre. Mais je ne voulais plus me battre. J'avais vu les conséquences des interrogatoires de mes parents sur des patients. J'ai vu des cadavres mutilés passer sous mes yeux. Et je ne voulais pas prendre la responsabilité de ces vies. Alors, j'ai arrêté de plaire à mon père. Je pensais qu'il m'aimerait malgré tout, même si je ne serai pas Roi. Je m'imaginais que j'étais son fils avant d'être son héritier. J'ai eu tort. Alors, j'ai fait le choix de le haïr plutôt que de recommencer mon entraînement de guerrier.

_Vous avez tout de même l'air… chétif. Difficile de croire que vous étiez attendu sur le trône !

_C'est vrai ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à me sculpter cette apparence fragile. J'en ris aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque, je me rendais malade pour finir comme ça. Cela me donnait presque un plaisir mesquin de voir sa colère face à mon corps osseux. Maintenant qu'il est mort, je vais pouvoir me laisser aller. D'ailleurs, comment est-il mort ?

_Votre frère aîné l'a tué. »

D'abord, Edgar ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa comme pour jauger le sérieux d'Elsa. Puis il commença à rire, nerveusement. Et enfin, il éclata de rire. Cela choqua la jeune reine, qui resta complètement figée dans une expression de pur ahurissement. Quand Edgar parla finalement, il déclara :

« Voilà à nouveau un choix. Mon frère aîné est quelqu'un de très calculateur, de patient et surtout de complètement impitoyable. Mais c'est surtout un grand stratège. Par exemple, il aurait pu me tuer quand j'étais gamin et que j'allais lui voler le trône. Il a pourtant usé de chemins détournés pour me mettre hors de la course du trône. Si mon frère a tué mon père, c'est que, oh par toutes les déesses, il devait avoir une sacrée raison. Pourtant, s'il attendait encore, pas longtemps hein, mon père n'était pas de première jeunesse et il avait le foie complètement mort, il était roi.

_Pour quelle raison pensez-vous qu'il a tué vos parents ? demanda Elsa

_Oh, pour tout un tas de raisons possibles. Sa femme, Lucia, est d'une beauté sans égale et mon père apprécie la beauté. Peut-être mon père a-t-il touché Lucia ? Ou alors, mon père a-t-il trouvé un autre héritier ? Ou encore, et c'est la plus plausible que j'aie en tête, mon père était mourant et a voulu faire croire qu'il était mort assassiné plutôt que d'une vulgaire maladie. Et il en a profité pour définitivement monter le peuple contre vous.

_Comment ?! Mais, dans ce cas, et votre mère ?

_On peut donner tous les défauts du monde à ma mère, mais on ne peut pas lui retirer qu'elle aimait son mari. D'un amour véritable, vénal, je ne sais pas, je m'en moque, mais en tout cas, si mon père devait à mourir, j'ai toujours su que ma mère suivrait. Et puis, il était plus plausible qu'ils meurent ensemble qu'elle survive, ils sont inséparables. »

Elsa rumina toutes ces révélations. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à tout ça.

« Vous savez, mon père était très axé lignées, honneur, gloire, guerrier. En fait, je suis presque sûr que c'est ma dernière hypothèse la bonne. Vous voyez, tout est une question de choix.

_Même cette guerre ?

_Bien sûr. Vous pouviez choisir d'accepter les ambitions de mon père, de vous soumettre, mais vous avez décidé que non. De même, je vous avais proposé de m'épouser pour vous offrir une protection, mais là aussi vous avez décidé que non. Je ne vous blâme pas, je trouve que ce sont de bons choix. De la même façon, lorsque vous avez fui pour créer votre palais de glace dans la montagne, vous auriez pu rester et laisser le trône à votre sœur. Mais vous êtes revenue… »

Elsa allait parler mais elle sursauta brusquement en entendant le clairon du guetteur : c'était le son pour signaler un groupe non identifié en vue. Après un léger regard vers Edgar, elle se leva puis couru vers la tente des officiers pour intercepter Sven, puis le suivit vers la tour de guet. Ils montèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Et enfin, ils écoutèrent le rapport des deux guetteurs.

« Il s'agit d'une armée composée de deux centaines de tête, portant comme étendard un drapeau bleu et une tête de loup blanche. Nous ne savons pas d'où ils viennent. Ils sont à cheval et nous ne voyons pas la Princesse Anna. En revanche, nous voyons le signal convenu si elle devait arriver avec des alliés : le drapeau blanc avec un rond rouge dedans. »

Elsa, leva un sourcil, pensa qu'Anna devait sûrement avoir trouvé des alliés dans les terres de l'Est, d'un royaume qui n'avait pas signé le traité de ses parents. Elle attrapa la longue-vue d'un des guetteurs et braqua son œil sur l'avant du groupe. Effectivement, elle pouvait discerner le chef, tête nue, qui lui donna des sueurs froides. Il semblait, au loin, correspondre à tous ces livres qui décrivaient ces guerriers barbares. A côté de cette espèce de navire de guerre se tenait un frêle esquif, une personne toute menue et mince : il se tenait à sa droite comme le ferait un lieutenant, mais il paraissait beaucoup plus petit et faible que les soldats qui le suivaient. Et…

Elsa laissa échapper un cri d'effroi. Sur le cheval à gauche du navire de guerre se tenait une autre petite forme, une femme, sa sœur, Anna ! Elle gigotait sur sa selle, comme si elle était attachée à celle-ci. Le sang d'Elsa ne vit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

« Ils ont Anna ! Ils ont Anna ! »

Les guetteurs ainsi que Sir Sven furent tout d'un coup immobiles, choqués par ce que disait la Reine. Elle remit la longue-vue dans les mains de son propriétaire initial et amorça sa descente.

« Vous, sonnez le branle-bas de combat ! Ils ont la Princesse en otage ! »

Et ils sonnèrent le branle-bas de combat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou !**

 **Merci à Guest pour sa review du précédent chapitre, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir :) J'ai encore ma frénésie d'écriture, je suis encouragée par Kingofmetal, c'est pour ça ^^ J'espère quand même trouver mon public à force de persévérance. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre signe l'arrivée d'un personnage qu'il a entièrement parrainé. J'espère lui avoir fait honneur ! Il y a aussi l'arrivée d'une princesse disney que j'aime beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Je l'avais promise, la voilà :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Revenons quelques jours avant qu'Elsa ne crie « Ils ont Anna ! ». Revenons même à plusieurs kilomètres de distance, loin, très loin, dans une plaine du Royaume de Auria. Anna, notre chère princesse Anna, tentait tant bien que mal de rester assise sur l'immense monture que lui avait fournie son nouvel allié, le Roi du royaume que je viens de vous nommer. Sous les rires des quelques soldats à proximité, elle s'envolait presque à chaque pas que son cheval faisait et, parfois, tombait à la renverse.

« Pour une princesse, vous n'êtes pas très dégourdie à cheval ! s'écria un homme immense à côté d'elle »

Le rire le plus tonitruant sortit de la gorge de celui qui venait de parler.

« Sir Whitewolf, je vous prierais de ne pas vous moquer de la princesse ! Elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de monter un cheval. rouspéta Sir Theo

_En même temps, même si j'avais pu voir le monde extérieur avant le sacre de ma sœur, j'aurais probablement évité comme la peste ces créatures infernales ! marmonna la jeune fille »

Le dit Sir Whitewolf, Emrich Whitewolf, Chevalier du Roi d'Auria de son nom entier, se fendit d'un rire monstrueux. Il fallait dire que cet homme n'était pas d'une grande délicatesse et il n'avait encore jamais vu de personne, homme, femme ou enfant, tomber autant de son cheval. Ils avaient à peine approché la frontière du Royaume de Auria pour traverser ensuite le pays les séparant d'Arendelle qu'ils devaient encore s'arrêter pour permettre à Anna de se remettre en selle.

« Seigneur Commandant Whitewolf, si vous me permettez, j'ai une idée qui permettrait à la princesse de rester en place. parla d'une voix égale le « frêle esquif » à droite de la montagne de muscles

_Alors, Capitaine, donnez-moi votre idée avant que je ne trépasse de rire !

_Nous pourrions l'attacher avec une corde à son cheval, par les hanches à la selle et par les mains aux rênes. »

Le temps que l'idée fasse le tour des deux conseillers d'Arendelle et de la Princesse, complètement héberlués, le Seigneur Commandant Whitewolf éclata à nouveau de rire et descendit de selle. Il appréciait tellement l'idée qu'il avait décidé de la mettre en pratique lui-même. Il l'attacha donc.

« Je tiens simplement à vous prévenir, vous devriez me détacher avant d'arriver à vue du campement, auquel cas je ne pourrai pas répondre des actions de ma sœur.

_Pourquoi donc ? Vous n'êtes pas bien ainsi ?

_Oh, j'imagine que ça ira très bien le temps du voyage, simplement si ma sœur me croit prisonnière, elle risque fortement de réagir… Comment dire… Très violemment.

_Oh ! Hé bien, je prends le risque.

_Comme vous voudrez, mais par pitié, ne nous déclarez pas la guerre parce qu'elle vous aura transformé en bloc de glace parlant.

_Je vous le jure sur mon honneur ! »

Et encore une fois, un rire tonitruant se fit entendre.

* * *

A présent, revenons au moment où la Reine Elsa est descendue de la tour de guet, tout en restant avec notre compagne en provenance d'Auria. Sir Sven sur ses talons tentait de l'arrêter. Une fois chose faite, il déclara :

« Ecoutez, Ma Reine ! Il est impossible pour nous d'attaquer de front des chevaliers ! S'ils nous voient et qu'ils ont effectivement la princesse et les conseillers en otage, ils n'hésiteront pas à leur faire du mal pour nous arrêter.

_Mais c'est ma sœur ! Je ne peux pas la laisser aux mains de... de ces sauvages !

_Je suis tout aussi alarmé que vous ! Cependant ce serait du suicide que de les attaquer ainsi. Laissez-moi trouver un plan... »

* * *

« Hé bien, Seigneur Commandant Whitewolf, vous voudrez bien me détacher à présent ? demanda Anna avec toute la courtoisie que son état de stress lui permettait

_Je vous prie de m'excuser, princesse, mais j'aimerais vraiment voir comment votre sœur va m'attaquer. N'ayez crainte ! Nous sommes prêts et, en plus, nous sommes bons dans notre métier. Que... »

Si Emrich Whitewolf s'interrompit d'un coup, c'était uniquement parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'une brume épaisse commençait à entourer son armée. Il fit un geste pour que tout le monde se taise, bien que ses soldats ne l'aient pas attendu. Bien que s'attendant à une attaque, jamais il n'aurait imaginé... ça. A la fin d'un après-midi ensoleillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien lui tomber sur la figure ?...

... Rien de moins qu'un énorme monstre de glace. Oui, le même qu'utilisa Elsa pour faire fuir sa sœur de son palais de glace. Vous saisissez l'ironie ? Hé bien, ce monstre de glace avait pour but de simplement affoler les chevaux, afin de séparer Anna et les conseillers du reste de la troupe. Emrich agit cependant par réflexe, usant de son immense épée et reprenant le contrôle de son cheval, pour attaquer ce monstre.

Anna choisit le moment où un froid venu de nulle part gela instantanément la tête de file pour hurler :

« NON, ELSA, CE SONT NOS ALLIES ! »

* * *

Anna dût bien évidemment faire le point sur la situation, à l'aide des conseillers. Elle avoua à sa grande gène son incapacité à tenir sur un cheval, ce qui expliqua les liens qui la retenait. Elsa et ses mages furent alors rassurés, bien qu'un peu énervés d'avoir été ainsi trompés... Une fois la méprise corrigée et les nouveaux alliés dégelés et présentés, ce furent Elsa et Emrich qui prirent la tête de file. Bouillonnant à l'intérieur, Elsa prit tout de même sur elle pour engager la conversation avec le Seigneur Commandant.

« Je vous présente mes excuses, Seigneur Commandant Whitewolf, j'ignorais que vous étiez nos alliés... Votre étendard m'était inconnu et, malgré le signe prévu par ma sœur, j'ai noté qu'elle était attachée... Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, Reine Elsa, je dois avouer que je voulais aussi obtenir un aperçu de vos capacités. Et si vous avez réellement toute cette... magie à votre service, je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous sommes là ! Espadril va dérouiller !

_Nous avons fait appel à vous car nous sommes un petit Royaume comparé à nos ennemis, et nous souhaitons mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à notre appel. Je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Auria viendrait à notre secours. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de relation avec votre Roi.

_Notre Roi a justement regretté cette absence ou presque de relations et souhaite réellement les développer. C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici.

_Vous m'en voyez ravie. Je vous souhaite donc, à vous et à vos hommes la bienvenue sur notre campement. Sir Sven, mon Ministre des Arts Militaires, vous installera. Je vais devoir vous laisser à présent, j'aimerais prendre des nouvelles auprès de ma sœur. »

Sans attendre de réponse, bien qu'ayant un sourire de façade, Elsa dirigea son cheval vers sa tente, où devait déjà se trouver Anna. Celle-ci attendait d'ailleurs debout au milieu du « salon ».

« Elsa ! Comme je suis...

_Tu m'as humiliée ! Comment as-tu pu laisser une telle chose arriver ? Me faire attaquer notre allié !

_Je suis désolée, Elsa ! Je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais obligée d'être attachée au cheval, sinon je tombais !

_Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre voiture ? Vous aviez chevaux et voiture à disposition !

_Nous... Avons dû vendre la voiture lorsque nous avons payé notre bateau pour Auria.

_Vous aviez tout dépensé ?!

_Hé bien... Oui. »

Elsa s'assit de lassitude sur son fauteuil, puis passa la main sur son visage. Puis regarda sa sœur, lui sourit et enfin ouvrit ses bras. Anna ne se fit pas prier et elle se jeta sur son aînée.

« Je suis tellement contente de te revoir saine et sauve, Anna. Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai vraiment craint pour ta vie, tout à l'heure.

_Je sais, tu es ma sœur et je te connais. Tu serais capable du pire pour moi.

_Tu dois être fatiguée ! Que dirais-tu de t'installer dans un vrai lit pour une nuit confortable ? »

Le sourire ravi mais fatigué d'Anna convainquit Elsa du bien-fondé de sa proposition. Alors, elle fit préparer un bain pour sa cadette et la laissa se prélasser. Profitant alors de la tombée de la nuit, elle se décida à retirer ses protections pour se mettre à l'aise et enfila un manteau simple, l'hiver approchant à grand pas. Avant son départ, elle lança à sa sœur encore dans son bain :

« Tu me feras un rapport précis de tes actions demain à ton réveil. Je convoquerai les conseillers en même temps. »

Enfin elle sortit pour rejoindre ses soldats, comme d'habitude, au coin du feu au centre du campement. Assise sur son siège de glace, toujours à l'écart des soldats, elle les observa rire entre eux, chanter, jouer de la musique.

« J'ai rarement vu une reine s'approcher autant de ses soldats. Vous devez être proche d'eux pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas fébriles en votre présence. »

Elsa sursauta à la voix de femme qui apparut à sa gauche. Tournant la tête vers son origine, elle reconnut cette femme en armure qui était à côté du Seigneur Commandant.

« J'espère ne pas vous avoir effrayée, Votre Majesté ? Je ne voudrais pas paraître inconvenante.

_Non, vous m'avez surprise, j'étais dans mes pensées. Installez-vous si cela vous fait plaisir.

_Je vous remercie, mais je n'ai pas de siège. »

Sans même y penser, Elsa fit apparaître un autre tabouret de glace. Alors, la femme s'installa.

« J'ai été étonnée de trouver une femme en armure auprès du Seigneur Commandant Whitewolf...

_Il est vrai qu'il y a peu de femme dans l'armée d'Auria. Mais il y en a. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'être acceptée comme Capitaine auprès du Seigneur Commandant.

_Cela fait-il longtemps que vous combattez à ses côtés ?

_Je dirai que cela fera deux ans cet hiver que je suis son Capitaine. Ne vous laissez pas avoir par son apparence imposante et ses rires parfois déplacés. C'est un Seigneur Commandant rigoureux et stratège. Il saura être un grand support dans votre quête de la victoire. »

Elsa accepta l'information puis se tut. Sa curiosité l'enflammait : aucune femme n'aurait osé prétendre à rentrer dans l'armée sous le règne de son père et elle se sentait presque honteuse de n'avoir jamais ouvert les entraînements à celles-ci. Alors qu'une femme aussi menue et étrangère puisse être au service d'un Royaume aussi grand la consumait.

« Je devine que vous vous demandez comment une étrangère est entrée à son service ?

_Oh ! Je n'osais pas pousser la curiosité aussi loin.

_Alors, si vous n'osez pas... »

La femme sourit malicieusement puis sortit un couteau et un bout de bois grossièrement taillé. Durant le silence qui s'en suivit encore, la Capitaine creusait des sillons sur le bout de bois qui, petit à petit, prenait la forme d'une espèce de lézard.

« D'ailleurs, Capitaine... Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? demanda Elsa

_Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Mulan. Hua Mulan. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello :)**

 **Voici le chapitre 10. Je le poste maintenant mais sachez que je planche sévèrement sur les chapitres 11 et 12, ils sont un peu plus compliqués pour moi à écrire (d'autant plus que, bizarrement, d'un coup, j'ai un surcroît de boulot à mon taf). Donc soyez patients et n'hésitez pas à m'encourager :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Prince Edgar d'Espadril est mort, vive Edgar le médecin ! De si longues années de tortures mentales et de privations, enfin, c'était fini. Edgar le médecin était mieux dans sa peau, il aimait son art, il aimait le son de la liberté. Abandonné par ses parents car il l'avait bien voulu, il se sentait malgré tout lié à eux. Maintenant qu'ils étaient morts… C'était fini.

Il lui restait les autres enfants de ses parents, ceux qu'il ne considérait plus comme ses frères… Mais ils n'allaient probablement pas se faire de vieux os. Il s'en moquait. Il préférait sa nouvelle famille, les autres médecins avec qui il travaillait, les infirmiers, les infirmières. Il aimait discuter avec eux, partager des connaissances, cultiver ces feuilles et ces fleurs qui rendaient la santé – ou l'ôtait.

Tout en marchant tranquillement au sein du campement, le soleil à peine réveillé, il réfléchissait à sa nouvelle vie. Il était dévoré par l'ambition, mais pas celle qui mène à la conquête du pouvoir. Non, il rêvait de devenir le meilleur médecin d'Arendelle, sinon de tous les Royaumes. Il rêvait d'éradiquer des maladies pour mieux les injecter à ses ennemis. Il rêvait d'emmener Elsa et son peuple au sommet de l'art de la science et ainsi être reconnu pour lui. Lui, Edgar.

Il marchait en direction de bruits d'épées quand il se rendit compte que, alors que tous dormaient ou faisaient le guet, deux personnes s'entraînaient, dissimulés derrière des tentes. Curieux, il s'approcha et fut surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

La Reine Elsa, vêtue d'une armure fine brillant telle de l'argent avec des liserés d'or, tenait une épée non moins impressionnante. Essoufflée, elle restait sur ses gardes tandis qu'une autre femme, en armure aussi impressionnante que celle de la reine, se tenait en position d'attaque. Il reconnaissait l'adversaire : il s'agissait du Capitaine de cette armée étrangère arrivée deux semaines plus tôt. De même, plus loin, il pouvait voir cette montagne humaine qu'était le Seigneur Commandant de l'armée en question. Agression ? Entraînement ?

« Allez, arrêtez. Je pense que ça ira pour ce matin. »

Effectivement, entraînement. La Reine Elsa semblait se détendre mais pas trop. Elle se méfiait encore, tandis que… Mulan, oui voilà, Hua Mulan se relâchait complètement. Le Seigneur Commandant éclata d'ailleurs d'un rire plus retenu que d'habitude – sans doute pour épargner le sommeil déjà dérangés de certains soldats.

« Reine Elsa, je dois dire que vous vous êtes beaucoup améliorée. Peut-être ne tiendrez-vous pas contre plusieurs soldats, mais au moins vous en emmèneriez certains dans votre chute ! »

La dite Reine gloussa sarcastiquement.

« Ce serait en effet déjà ça. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé de votre temps ce matin.

_Allons, Votre Majesté ! Ne soyez pas si formelle ! Nous sommes entre nous, entre combattants ! Et puis, honnêtement, je crois que vous avez mis en difficulté mon Capitaine ! »

Il ponctua sa plaisanterie en donnant une claque pas si retenue que ça dans le dos de son Capitaine, qui tenta de se retenir de tomber. Bien que restée digne, Mulan avait malheureusement expulsé tout son souffle sous le geste.

« Seigneur Commandant, veuillez cesser de me frapper dans le dos !

_Voyons, Capitaine ! Vous savez que je ne vis que pour vous voir énervée. »

Edgar pouffa discrètement : en effet, depuis leur arrivée, il n'était pas rare de voir Emrich Whitewolf taquiner Hua Mulan, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière finisse par demander la paix ou par hurler de colère. Il donnait une impression de légèreté, d'insouciance frisant parfois avec l'indécence. Mais lorsqu'on le voyait préparer et mener ses soldats au combat, il avait toujours ce regard déterminé.

Il s'agissait de moments volés de détente, qui faisait rire ceux qui avaient une tête morne. En même temps, comment ne pas avoir une tête morne en ces temps de guerre ? Dans sa tente médicale, il avait des dizaines de blessés, que deux semaines de conflit avéré avait parfois estropié à vie.

Le nouveau Roi d'Espadril, son frère aîné, avait pris les rênes. Une guerre des tranchées faisait rage le long de la frontière, concentrée principalement à quelques kilomètres de là. Chaque mètre de terrain grappillé à l'ennemi était une victoire mais cela pouvait durer quelques semaines comme des années, à ce train-là. On se laissait surprendre à une petite accalmie mais personne ne s'abusait : la tempête allait revenir. Et peut-être même plus vite qu'on ne le croyait.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation du drôle de trio, il reprit sa marche en direction de son antre infernal, d'où venaient les gémissements, de douleur comme d'horreur, de ses patients. Qu'est-ce qu'il souhaitait ardemment que la nouvelle escouade magique soit au point !

La Reine Elsa, s'entraînant visiblement à l'abri des regards en petit comité, avait aussi pris la tête de l'entraînement des mages avec l'aide de Sir Sven et du Seigneur Commandant Whitewolf. Ils faisaient en sorte que leurs pouvoirs soient fiables et utilisables sur le champ de bataille. Edgar les voyait d'ailleurs sortir des tentes du quartier qui leur était désormais réservé. Ils étaient fourbus, mais déterminés. Certains présentaient des cicatrices dont certaines qu'il avait lui-même soignées : des brûlures, des engelures, des coupures, des bosses…

Toutes ces blessures venaient du fait que la Reine Elsa s'était découverte une puissance peu commune. La plupart de ces guerriers parvenaient parfois à peine à créer un cristal de glace ou une flammèche dans la main. Il fallait beaucoup plus que ces petites étincelles pour faire peur ou tuer l'ennemi. Il avait alors découvert une Elsa intransigeante qui venait parfois, tard le soir, pleurer avec lui sa cruauté qui lui retournait les entrailles.

Edgar admirait le courage et la persévérance de cette nouvelle sorte de soldats. Il appréciait aussi qu'ils ne se présentent pas non plus à la moindre blessure superficielle : ils auraient vite fait de le submerger.

Lorsque le jeune médecin atteint la tente médicale, il se rendit compte rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait entendu, plusieurs minutes plus tôt, des bruits de combat ainsi qu'une alarme. Mais il ne s'était douté de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il voie d'un coup une cohorte de blessés. Il comprit : l'ennemi avait infiltré puis attaqué le campement !

Il n'avait plus le temps de penser. Il devait à présent soigner, vite, puis renvoyer sur le terrain ceux qui pouvaient à nouveau se battre. Il mit son cœur et son âme de côté pour devenir une machine à panser les blessures.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'Edgar eut enfin le loisir de souffler un peu. Seulement, c'était sans compter Sir Sven qui arriva en catastrophe.

« Edgar ! Venez ! »

Le cri impérieux du ministre motiva le médecin à agir tout de suite. Il se leva, attrapa sa sacoche d'urgence et suivit l'homme. Au fur et à mesure des foulées, il se rendit compte qu'ils couraient vers la tente de la Reine. Pris d'une terreur folle, Edgar dépassa toutes les capacités physiques que lui permettait son corps malingre et dépassa le vieil homme pourtant rompu à l'exercice physique.

Il pénétra dans la tente et ne remarqua avant tout qu'une seule chose : le sang. Du sang partout, sur le sol, sur la tenture, sur les meubles, partout. Puis, il vit sur le sol Anna, la jeune princesse Anna, avec un couteau fiché dans le torse, dangereusement proche de l'endroit où se trouvait, théoriquement, le poumon droit. Affolé, il tenta de se jeter sur la jeune fille pour tenter de la sauver, tandis qu'il la voyait inanimée. Mais il évita de justesse Elsa, armée d'un autre couteau, qui se jeta presque sur lui.

« Reine Elsa ! Arrêtez, c'est moi, Edgar ! »

Probablement sous l'effet de la panique, Elsa le fixa d'un air presque dément. Elle était coupée de partout, le visage, les bras, le torse, et était telle la tente, ensanglantée. Puis, elle lâcha le couteau, tomba à terre et lui dit :

« Edgar, sauve Anna, par pitié… J'ai tout essayé, mais je suis arrivée trop tard… »

Choqué, affolé, Edgar obéit, se jeta aux côtés de la princesse et sortit ses ustensiles de sa sacoche. Le seul moment où il s'arrêta, à peine une fraction de seconde, fut lorsqu'il remarqua, non loin, le cadavre d'un ennemi. Ce corps était tellement poignardé, de la tête aux pieds, qu'Edgar ne savait même pas si la mère de ce soldat le reconnaîtrait.

Et tout en retirant le couteau pour désinfecter, recoudre, sauver, comprendre, il se rendit compte qu'Elsa, elle, aura toujours un poids sur la conscience.

Le poids du premier homicide.

* * *

Edgar disposa les derniers bandages sur le torse de la princesse, à l'abri des regards pour protéger sa pudeur, puis s'assit, fatigué. Il regarda le lit disposé juste à côté. Les deux sœurs étaient endormies à l'aide de plantes particulièrement efficaces. Il pleurait déjà la mort des derniers restes de naïveté des deux femmes, si jeunes et pourtant déjà si proches de la mort.

Il avait cru ne jamais réussir à ramener la princesse dans le royaume des vivants mais par un heureux coup du sort, le poignard de l'ennemi n'avait pas atteint le poumon, frappant juste à côté, éraflant une des côtes. Avec la chirurgie et plusieurs jours de repos, cela irait mieux. Même si elle garderait une grande et immonde cicatrice à vie, au moins, elle serait vivante.

Elsa, quant à elle, avait fait crise d'hystérie sur crise d'hystérie. Elle avait tué un homme et, même si elle savait qu'elle l'avait tué pour sauver sa sœur, elle se sentait affreuse. Tout comme lui-même s'était senti lorsqu'il avait tué pour la première fois. Elsa aura elle aussi ses cicatrices, physiques comme morales.

Derrière lui, il sentit une présence. N'attendant personne, il attrapa discrètement un scalpel et se tourna brusquement. Puis se détendit.

« Seigneur Commandant, Capitaine… Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose.

_Non, détendez-vous, médecin, nous allons bien. »

Les deux étaient couverts de terre, de sang et d'autres choses encore non identifiables. Ils semblaient amorphes, comme tous les soldats après un combat. Emrich s'assit avec lassitude sur la seule chaise disponible. Il observa ses deux alliées avec compassion.

« J'ai observé que vous étiez proche de la Reine. Elle vient souvent dans votre tente le soir. »

Mulan venait de s'adresser au médecin. Celui-ci ne voulant pas nier ou démentir, il garda le silence, mais l'invitant à continuer.

« J'entraîne la Reine depuis mon arrivée à se défendre à défaut d'attaquer. Au poignard, à l'épée… Je lui donne d'autres armes que sa magie. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de réellement l'endurcir et de la préparer à l'idée d'ôter la vie. Je sais qu'elle est une femme d'honneur et de respect et je n'ose imaginer les effets dévastateurs que son acte aura sur son moral.

_Je peux les imaginer en effet, intervint Edgar

_Je sais que vous êtes son ami, peut-être même le plus proche sur ce campement, alors je vous en conjure… Ne l'épargnez pas. Ne la laissez pas oublier son geste, au contraire. Il faut qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle a fait pour pouvoir l'accepter et en faire son deuil. Il faut qu'elle s'endurcisse, auquel cas elle se fera dévorer par le remord et se laissera peut être tuer la prochaine fois.

_Ne vous en faites pas, Capitaine Hua. Je le sais. Je l'aiderai. »

Emrich, qui regardait fixement la Reine, refoulait en lui ses sentiments de pitié et de tristesse face à une femme si jeune devenue Reine trop tôt et devant affronter tant d'épreuve. Dans ses yeux brûlaient la colère et le désir de vengeance envers ce Royaume trop grand qui avait profité trop longtemps de leur puissance pervertie. _Espadril, maudit royaume de guerriers sans foi ni loi, tu goûteras à la défaite et tu te rouleras dans la fange en suppliant la pitié de tes nouveaux maîtres._


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon, ce chapitre est fini depuis quelques temps (quelques jours hein) mais j'avais oublié de le poster... Donc voilà, chose faite à présent !**

 **Merci à mes reviewers, vous me motivez un truc de fou fou, j'adore ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Edgar plongea son regard dans celui, vide, d'Elsa. Son mutisme permanent l'effrayait. Elle refusait de répondre, ne buvait pas, ne mangeait pas, et ce depuis son réveil trois jours auparavant. Ses lèvres étaient pelées, sa peau perdait de sa vigueur, ses cheveux pendaient de chaque côté de son visage. Elle cachait en permanence son corps frêle et tombant sous une couverture, comme si le froid la dérangeait à présent. Alors, Edgar se décida à lui raconter une histoire. La sienne.

* * *

Le Prince Edgar d'Espadril, 13 ans, suivait son père dans un dédale de couloirs. Déjà grand, musclé finement, habillé tel son rang l'exigeait, il exhalait une confiance en lui qu'il ne ressentait pas. Le Roi Johan l'emmenait dans les profondeurs du château, là où se trouvaient les oubliettes. Et Edgar se doutait parfaitement de la raison qui motivait son père à l'y emmener. Il se souvenait encore de la tête de ses deux frères quand ils y étaient passés.

Lorsque le Roi poussa la dernière porte, un long râle d'agonie arriva jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune homme, qui sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier. Si le prisonnier en venait à souffrir ainsi, c'était qu'il fallait l'achever. Et si son père l'emmenait à ce moment-là, c'était qu'Edgar aurait la primeur du geste final.

La confiance se fit lentement remplacer par une terreur sans nom. Il avait déjà vu des gens mourir, lors de ses « études » avec Fadden. Mais jamais ils mourraient de sa main : la vieillesse, la maladie, les blessures... Jamais le meurtre.

« Alors, mon fils... Si tu veux te montrer digne de tes futures fonctions... Il te faudra t'endurcir encore. Tu es ma fierté, ne me déçois pas. Je reviendrai dans une heure. D'ici là, j'espère retrouver un cadavre et toi vivant. »

Puis, Edgar vit la porte se refermer tandis qu'il était seul dans une cellule hermétique. En baissant les yeux, il eut le premier choc : si ce n'était pas un cadavre, cet homme allait bientôt le devenir. Par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, le jeune homme se jeta sur lui, afin de prendre son pouls, vérifier sa respiration.

« Vous êtes là pour me tuer ? »

La voix du cadavre était tenue, mais sonna comme un coup de tonnerre aux oreilles de l'adolescent. Il recula brusquement et l'observa. Ses bras n'avaient plus de peau, ou du moins celle-ci ne se voyait plus à cause du sang. Une de ses jambes avait un angle étrange et l'autre était striée de coupures fines qui saignaient lentement. Le dos contre le mur, les jambes tendues, il ne pouvait plus bouger. La tête penchée en avant, il avait de longs cheveux noirs broussailleux qui lui cachaient ses traits.

« Oui.

_Allez-vous le faire ?

_Non ! »

Le mort-vivant rit, puis toussa.

« Quel dommage. »

Puis les deux se turent. Edgar tremblait de tous ses membres et se trouvait face à un débat intérieur qu'il n'arrivait à gérer.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous tue ?

_Es-tu stupide, gamin ?

_Je ne suis pas un gamin.

_Alors utilise tes yeux. Ne vois-tu pas mon corps ? Il est foutu. Ne vois-tu pas mes cheveux, ma barbe ? Je suis là depuis longtemps. Et si tu ne me tues pas, ils me garderont encore. Et je sais qu'ils ne me tueront pas. Ils me laisseront pourrir, mourir de la gangrène ou autre horreur du même acabit.

_Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas enfui ?

_As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un prisonnier des oubliettes qui s'est enfui ?

_Non, avant qu'ils ne vous attrapent.

_Sais-tu qui je suis ?

_Non. »

Alors, l'homme releva la tête et Edgar ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement de terreur vive. L'homme n'avait pratiquement plus rien d'humain, mais il restait reconnaissable. Il s'agissait d'un ancien conseiller du Roi Johan, celui-là même qui avait tenté un putsch deux ans auparavant. Il avait pris Edgar comme bouclier face à la horde de soldats venant le capturer. Edgar se souvenait encore de la fraîcheur de la lame contre son cou, de la sueur poisseuse qui était apparue dans son dos, de toutes les prières qu'il avait adressées aux Trois Déesses.

« A en voir ton expression, tu te souviens de moi. Tu sais donc que je me suis enfui, ou du moins que j'ai tenté. »

En effet, il se souvenait de la course qu'il avait faite, accroché à son assaillant, le long du couloir principal du château, en direction des Jardins. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la science, de son ambition d'améliorer la connaissance, de suivre Fadden où il irait, de tout ce qu'il refoulait en lui.

« Et tu te souviens de quand ils m'ont attrapé. »

Une fois arrivés aux Jardins, l'homme avait eu une seule seconde d'inattention, quand Edgar avait trébuché sur une marche. Et un soldat dissimulé derrière un arbre lui avait sauté dessus, le poignardant ensuite aux deux tendons de cheville. Sectionner les tendons de cheville d'une personne lui retirait tout droit de s'enfuir, même de marcher, les pieds ne répondaient plus, voire même brûlaient d'une douleur immonde.

« Regarde mes pieds. »

Edgar baissa les yeux et...

« Il n'y a plus rien !

_Tu t'imaginais bien qu'ils ne prendraient aucun risque avec quelqu'un qui ne pouvait déjà plus boucher les pieds. »

Il éclata d'un rire dément.

« Alors, te sens-tu mieux ? Peux-tu me tuer ?

_Non ! »

L'homme ferma les yeux et pencha à nouveau la tête.

« Alors, tu es un monstre comme ceux qui me gardent ici depuis deux ans.

_Ne me compare pas à eux !

_Tu sais, un médecin est venu me couper les pieds. Pour me sauver de la gangrène. Lui aussi je lui ai demandé de me tuer. Il m'a répondu qu'un médecin ne tuait pas, il sauvait des vies, de l'être le plus innocent au monstre accompli.

_C'est... C'est vrai.

_C'était il y a deux ans. Il a sauvé ma vie, certes. Je suis en vie, même si je n'ai plus de pied. Mais que suis-je ? Tout sauf vivant. Ai-je mérité de souffrir ainsi ?

_Non !

_Alors pourquoi ne puis-je mériter la mort ?

_Parce que !... Parce que...

_Tu ne sais pas, gamin ? N'est-ce pas hypocrite de vouloir me garder en vie quand bien même l'on saurait qu'on me refusera le droit de ne serait-ce que dormir en paix ? »

Edgar resta en silence, réfléchissant malgré lui à ces paroles. Il se sentait comme gorgé d'une eau noire, tourbillonnant autour de lui, le noyant dans une mer nommée désespoir. Il voulait tellement que l'homme se taise, qu'il _ferme sa grande gueule_...

« Imagine... Tu es mourant, d'une maladie longue, dont tu n'es qu'au début mais tu sais que tu mourras, tu n'as aucune chance, jamais, d'aucune façon. Serais-tu heureux que tes amis soignent tes symptômes mais te laisses mourir dans ta sueur, ton vomi, ta bile...

_TAISEZ-VOUS !

_Je ne me tairai pas, tu devras me tuer pour que cela arrive.

_Pourquoi me faire cela ?! Pourquoi me torturer ainsi ?!

_Que sais-tu de la torture ? Préfèrerais-tu être à ma place ?

_Non !

_Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, non ! Hypocrite ! Gamin ! Ne comprends-tu pas que ta vie dépend de ma mort ? Et que ma paix dépend de ta main ? J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais la science, que tu aimais sauver les malades et les blessés. Pourquoi ne me sauves-tu pas ?!

_Parce que je ne peux pas !

_Dans ce cas, donne-moi des médicaments qui supprimeront ma douleur. Coupe mes jambes, mes bras, tout ce qui me fait souffrir.

_Je ne peux pas !

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que ça vous tuerait !

_Tu vois ? Je suis condamné. »

Edgar se redressa, attrapa son poignard, hésita. Puis le tendit à l'homme.

« Prenez-le, faites-le vous-même.

_Comment ?

_Prenez-le ! Je vous le donne !

_Mais je ne peux pas. Tu ne vois pas mes bras ? Je ne peux même plus les bouger.

_MERDE ! »

Edgar craqua et commença à hurler sa rage en frappant de tous ses membres contre les murs. Il hurla sa rage comme sa peur. Puis se jeta à califourchon sur les jambes du condamné sans douceur, se moquant de ce que pourrait ressentir l'homme. Il lui trancha la jugulaire de façon nette. Puis parla tandis qu'il se vidait de son sang.

« Tu mourras vite. Tu te sentiras partir doucement et tu ne devrais pas souffrir. J'ai compris. Je serai médecin. Plusieurs personnes mourront car je ne pourrai rien faire de plus. Mais je deviendrai bon. Tellement bon, espèce d'enculé, que je n'aurai plus besoin d'abréger les souffrances de quiconque. Ordure, tu es le premier, probablement pas le dernier, mais je le jure sur les Trois Déesses et tous leurs saints qu'un jour, je serai tellement bon que plus personne n'aura à mourir devant moi. »

Puis il le frappa au visage, une fois certain que le cadavre eût expiré pour la dernière fois.

* * *

« Pourquoi m'as-tu raconté ça, Edgar ? demanda Elsa, en prise au même désespoir que le jeune Edgar de 13 ans

_Pour revenir à notre discussion sur les choix. Tu t'en souviens ? Je te disais que nous avons tous le choix. Moi, j'ai fait le choix d'achever un homme qui n'avait plus d'avenir. C'est un meurtre, quand bien même il me le demandait et me poussait à bout. Mais j'ai fait le choix de le faire quand même, et j'ai fait le choix depuis de ne jamais laisser quiconque souffrir lorsque l'unique issue est la mort. Toi, tu as fait un choix similaire au mien. Tu as tué, Elsa. Tu es une meurtrière. Ne l'oublie jamais. Mais n'oublie jamais qui tu as tué et pourquoi. Dis le moi, toi.

_Non ! »

Elsa fondit en larmes, se cachant le visage derrière ses mains aux ongles rongés. Elle secoua la tête plusieurs fois, répétant son refus, hurlant presque.

« Elsa ! Regarde-toi en face et dis le moi ! insista Edgar, se redressant de son siège

_Je ne peux pas !

_Ne refuse pas ! Ne te refuse pas ce geste !

_C'était un soldat d'Espadril ! Je ne connais pas son nom, ni son âge ! Mais il voulait tuer ma sœur ! Il voulait tuer la seule famille qu'il me reste et il y était presque arrivé !

_Pourquoi voulait-il la tuer ?

_Je ne sais pas !

_Si, tu le sais ! Dis moi pourquoi !

_Parce que c'est la guerre, parce que c'est ma sœur, parce que...

_Tu l'as dit. Tu n'as pas besoin de plus. C'est ta sœur, c'est la guerre. Tu as fait le choix de faire cette guerre, comme lui a fait le choix de te combattre et de tuer ta sœur.

_Mais je ne voulais pas le tuer !

_Tu ne l'aurais pas tué, il aurait achevé ta sœur.

_Mais...

_Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu as ôté une vie pour sauver une autre. Moi j'ai tué pour abréger des souffrances et sauver ma vie. Vas-tu devoir tuer ta propre âme pour cela ? Alors que je n'ai pas tué la mienne ?

_... Non. Je veux vivre.

_Alors, je vais te donner un autre choix à faire. Le premier d'une longue série d'autres choix.

_Lequel ?

_Commençons par le plus simple. Souhaites-tu boire cette eau qui t'attend depuis trois jours ? Ou préfères-tu mourir de déshydratation ? »

Après une légère hésitation, Elsa tendit le bras et attrapa le verre d'eau que lui tendait Edgar. Puis le but.

« Tu vois ? Une longue série de choix, de quelque importance et de quelque conséquence... Mais des choix malgré tout. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir, bonjour :)**

 **Voici le chapitre 12, avec comme promis à Ehal un petit moment dédicacé (Promis, c'est sans arme, ni haine, ni violence, ton innocence ne sera pas heurtée. Et en plus, ce sera le coeur et le poumon mais... Tu verras !).**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, merci pour vos encouragements ;)**

 **Hely**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Emrich Whitewolf était un homme entier. Il n'était pas particulièrement doux, tendre, au contraire, il avait un humour gras, un rire tonitruant et l'épée très affûtée. Les trois jours qui passèrent après ce qu'il appelait L'Evènement, donc l'agression d'Elsa et Anna, il ne chôma pas, au contraire. Il s'était relancé dans la guerre avec une certaine frénésie, tout en réfléchissant à un plan. Le soir, il voyait son Capitaine, muette comme une tombe. Mais il ne disait rien, car il n'était pas doux et encore moins tendre. Il ne consolait personne, sinon avec une énorme claque dans le dos et un « allez, on y va ! ».

Par contre, son truc, c'était l'observation et l'élaboration de plans. Le Capitaine Hua était pareille. Depuis trois jours, ils réfléchissaient au moyen le plus rapide d'en terminer avec cette guerre. Mais leurs réflexions étaient parasitées par leurs inquiétudes. Les renforts promis par le Roi d'Auria tardaient, les soldats mages parvenaient à améliorer leurs pouvoirs mais lentement et le moral des troupes diminuaient.

« Seigneur-Commandant ? Vous permettez ? »

Emrich leva les yeux de sa choppe d'hydromel d'un coup sec : la voix d'Elsa parvenait à ses oreilles. Mulan avait fait le même geste. Devant eux se tenait la Reine, enveloppée dans sa couverture, le visage blafard et un petit sourire.

« Reine Elsa ! s'écrièrent les deux soldats, en se levant prestement

_Laissez tomber la Reine, appelez-moi Elsa. Cependant, je vous remercie d'avoir tenu mon siège au chaud, Seigneur-Commandant.

_Oh ! »

Emrich se décala et Elsa s'installa sur son tabouret de glace, qui avait à peine fondu. Elle le renforça un peu puis regarda ses deux alliés, toujours debout et silencieux. Elle ajouta un nouveau siège de glace, un peu plus imposant, à ses côtés. Ce fut le signal pour qu'ils s'installent aussi.

« Nous sommes ravis de vous revoir, Elsa. commença Mulan

_Moi aussi, Capitaine.

_Vous avez demandé à ce que nous laissions tomber la Reine. Alors permettez-moi de me présenter à nouveau : Emrich. Et voici Mulan. »

Elsa pouffa puis serra la main tendue d'Emrich et regarda Mulan, plus à l'écart.

« Enchantée de vous connaître, Emrich et Mulan. J'ai entendu vos exploits par Sir Sven venu me faire un rapport. Vous avez capturé un officier, semble-t-il ?

_En effet. confirma Mulan. Mais il refuse de parler alors nous le laissons mariner pour la nuit.

_J'irai le voir tout à l'heure. Avant, j'aimerais beaucoup revoir mes soldats. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver, le soleil se couche. Et aussi j'aimerais discuter de certaines choses, dont la fin de la guerre. »

Mulan et Emrich dressèrent leurs oreilles.

« Selon vous, quel serait le meilleur moyen de finir ce combat ?

_Hé bien, il est assez difficilement réalis...

_Ne me dites pas qu'il est difficile, ou impossible, dites le moi, Emrich.

_Il faudrait pouvoir attaquer à revers en même temps que de front. Ainsi ils seraient comme dans un étau. Si nous pouvions les prendre par surprise, il serait peut-être même assez simple de s'introduire dans leur camp et de trouver leur Roi. Une fois le Roi pris, le reste s'écroulerait comme un château de cartes. Mais il faudrait que nous puissions passer par le côté avec plusieurs centaines de soldats sans qu'ils nous voient.

_Nous devons donc faire en sorte que l'ennemi soit occupé par quelque chose de plus important que vérifier si une armée le prend à revers, si j'ai bien compris.

_C'est ça. Mais il faudrait quelque chose de vraiment spectaculaire pour rater plus de 300 soldats en pleine charge. »

Elsa resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis se pencha sur l'observation des soldats qui s'installaient pour manger et boire au coin du feu. Lorsqu'ils la virent, ils eurent tous un sourire ravi. Ils ne s'approchèrent pas mais furent nettement plus joyeux. Certains firent même quelques pitreries pour la faire rire. Elle rit. Lorsque certains se mirent à danser et à sauter par-dessus le feu de camp, elle éclata même franchement de rire. Puis elle s'arrêta. Et se mit à réfléchir.

Après quelques instants, elle ajusta sa couverture puis se leva.

« Menez-moi au prisonnier. Et appelez Gara. Je vais avoir besoin de lui. »

* * *

Elsa pénétra dans la mince cellule faite en réalité de cinq grilles disposées en cubes et d'un poteau pour attacher le prisonnier. Sale, blessé et fatigué, il restait tout de même digne et droit. Cet homme, un officier apparemment important dans l'armée ennemi, devait avoir près de cinquante ans. Ses cheveux grisonnants pendaient sur son visage. Son ventre bedonnant offrait un profil rond à son corps. Visiblement, cet homme était un bon vivant habitué au confort, non pas à la dure réalité du champ de bataille. Déjà molesté par les interrogateurs, il n'avait rien lâché. Avait-il réellement quelque chose à dire ? En tout cas, il cracha aux pieds d'Elsa, puis déclara :

« Vous m'honorez par votre visite, mais je ne dirai rien quand même.

_Je sais que vous ne direz rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous entendre. Je vais simplement m'asseoir avec vous et discuter.

_Je ne dirai rien.

_Fort bien, moi je vous dirai des choses. »

Elsa s'assit à même le sol et appuya son dos sur la grille. Elle le regarda fixement dans les yeux, se préparant déjà à ce qu'elle allait faire.

« Il y a trois jours un de vos soldats est entré dans ma tente et a poignardé ma sœur, Anna. »

Le prisonnier eut un sourire narquois. Il semblait réellement ravi. Elsa réprima l'envie de lui hurler dessus et se conforma à ce qu'elle avait prévu.

« J'avais déjà envie de gagner cette guerre. Mais maintenant, j'ai envie de vous exterminer jusqu'au dernier. A commencer par vous. Vous savez, vous n'en avez plus pour longtemps. Après que j'en aie fini avec vous, je vous laisserai mourir.

_Ah ? Et comment comptez-vous me tuer ?

_Vous verrez. Combien de soldats disposez-vous ? »

Comme promis, le prisonnier se tut, bien que particulièrement renfrogné. Elsa lui sourit, puis continua :

« Parlez-moi un peu de la défense de votre campement. Vous avez des tours de guets ? ... Elles sont où ?»

Elsa continua à poser ses questions, laissant un blanc comme pour lui laisser le temps de répondre. Mais jamais il ne répondit, même s'il était de plus en plus énervé.

« Pourquoi posez-vous ces questions ?! Je ne répondrai pas, je vous dis !

_Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de répondre. Ne soyez pas si agressif, nous ne faisons que discuter. »

Mais Elsa continua son monologue. Au bout d'un moment, Elsa soupira puis se redressa.

« Gara, tu as tout ?

_Oui, Ma Reine. Répondit une voix faible, comme exténuée »

Elsa sortit, puis se dirigea vers un homme d'âge mur, probablement 35 ans, qui se tenait à genoux devant un autre soldat écrivant à toute vitesse.

« Tu as pu récupérer les informations dont nous avions besoin ?

_Oui, j'ai pu tout lire dans son esprit. Je suis juste très fatigué à présent...

_Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il a pensé à ma première question ?

_C'est lui qui a mandaté le soldat. Il devait vous tuer, vous, ou votre sœur. Il a pensé que vous étiez un monstre.

_Va, Gara. Tu as amplement mérité ton repos. A présent, je vais m'occuper de ce prisonnier. »

Les yeux brûlant de rage, elle retourna à la cellule et se posta devant le désormais condamné à mort.

« Voyez-vous, j'ai dit que votre soldat avait poignardé ma sœur. Mais je ne vous ai jamais dit qu'elle était morte. Elle vit mais ne pourra pas vous voir passer à trépas. Dernièrement, un ami m'a expliqué que nous avions toujours le choix, même si parfois un s'impose aux autres. Vous avez choisi de nous envoyer un assassin. Vous êtes donc autant meurtrier que lui. Pas de chance, on vous a attrapé. Quel heureux hasard ! Donc maintenant écoutez bien le moindre de mes mots. »

Elle se pencha sur lui, alla jusqu'à son oreille puis chuchota :

« Mon ami a le pouvoir de lire vos pensées. Par égard pour lui, je l'éloignerai de vos pensées désespérées lorsque vous passerez à trépas. Je vais vous plonger dans l'eau. Dans cette bassine que mes soldats emmènent. On vous attachera et vous aurez juste la tête dehors. Ensuite, je gèlerai cette eau. Vous savez ce qui vous arrivera ? Pendant trente minutes vous allez trembler comme une feuille sous la tempête. Vos doigts vont s'engourdir, vous sentirez comme des milliers de petites fourmis qui marcheront et vous mordront la peau. Ensuite, si vous avez de la chance, vous vous évanouirez. Je n'espère pas : je vais poster des soldats chargés de vous réveiller. Mais sinon, vous survivrez encore une heure, jusqu'à ce que votre cœur, à force de pomper pour envoyer du sang partout dans votre cœur, s'arrête d'épuisement. Et vous savez c'est quoi le meilleur ? C'est que vous allez souffrir en silence. »

Puis, Elsa recula, laissant la place à deux soldats qui prirent le prisonnier et l'emmenèrent vers la grande baignoire remplie à ras-bord. L'homme commença à se débattre, à hurler.

« Par pitié, épargnez-moi ! Je parlerai ! Je vous dirai tout !

_Vous m'avez déjà tout dit. Homme de peu de loyauté. »

Une fois qu'il fut allongé de force dans la baignoire et attaché, Elsa dirigea la main vers lui puis gela partiellement l'eau.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Puis elle se détourna.

* * *

« Bien, vous êtes prêts ? demanda Elsa. Sir Sven, vous avez eu toutes les confirmations des capitaines ?

_Oui, Ma Reine.

_Avons-nous confirmation de l'évacuation du campement, Général ?

_Oui, Ma Reine. Le personnel médical se tiendra en arrière en cas de besoin mais il faudra faire sans le temps du combat. Ils ne viendront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas le signal.

_Parfait. Seigneur-Commandant, vos renforts sont arrivés. Sont-ils assez reposés ?

_Ils seraient prêts au combat même s'ils étaient en voyage depuis cent ans.

_Pareil pour vos hommes ?

_Oui, tous sont prêts.

_Parfait. Alors maintenant, mettons le feu au campement ! »

Elsa monta sur sa monture et rejoignit ses soldats mages ainsi qu'une partie des renforts alliés. Le soldat Kraven attendit que les autres partent aussi, puis il matérialisa une boule de feu qu'il lança en l'air. Celle-ci s'écrasa au sol puis causa une déflagration que le groupe d'Elsa s'empressa de fuir, dans le noir. Le campement prit feu et le camp ennemi sonna une alerte.

Eh bien, qu'ils profitent de ce qu'ils croient être un accident. Qu'ils viennent attaquer, ces connards d'Espadril.

Kraven, aidé d'un autre soldat pouvant contrôler le vent, délimita une frontière de feu entre eux et l'ennemi. Le groupe d'Elsa devait passer inaperçu à côté de ces gigantesques flammes sans cesses alimentées. C'était le but.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

 **Aujourd'hui, on m'a encore rappelé de poster le chapitre, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à oublier. En ce moment je n'ai de retour que de deux personnes (que je remercie vivement !) et je vois les stat' de l'histoire grimper grimper grimper. Je publie régulièrement, peut-être pourquoi vous n'êtes pas très nombreux à vous dire qu'il faut encourager l'auteur ?**

 **J'ai connu fanfiction point net dans le début des années 2000 et j'ai toujours vu les fanfictions "récompensées" de reviews. Moi même suis une lectrice et une revieweuse assidue. Déjà parce qu'un auteur de fanfiction écrit car c'est sa passion, car il veut échanger, car il aime l'idée d'un récit "vivant". Donc c'est vrai que de voir de telles stat' de lecteurs et aussi peu de messages, c'est un peu usant. Peut être suis-je idéaliste.**

 **Bon, je suis un peu triste ce soir car une collègue de travail que j'aime beaucoup a démissionné à cause d'une hypocrite qui lui menait la vie dure. Du coup, je suis un peu dégoutée. Laissez tomber, ça ira mieux plus tard :) Merci d'avoir lu mon blabla si c'est le cas, sinon bonne lecture :)**

 **Promis, je ne réclamerai plus de reviews, je n'aimerais pas devenir mendiante pour si peu.**

 **Hely**

* * *

Elsa, juchée sur un cheval bien trop grand pour elle, serrait les cuisses tout en encourageant l'animal à aller le plus vite possible. Les autres soldats mages la suivaient et Kraken continuait à alimenter le feu. L'armée alliée les suivait aussi. Tout allait se jouer dans les prochaines heures.

* * *

Emrich Whitewolf, Seigneur-Commandant de l'Ordre du Loup, suivi de ses dignes soldats et de son fidèle Capitaine, ressentit l'adrénaline pénétrer ses veines. Surveillant que le feu ne fasse pas d'embardée imprévue le temps qu'ils traversent les flammes.

Mettre le feu au campement était une idée géniale, certes, mais qui risquait de coûter plus cher que prévu. Autant y aller maintenant, la surprise serait la même et tout le monde aurait le temps de traverser.

L'ennemi d'en face semblait paniquer de voir des soldats traverser les flammes comme des diables traverseraient les flammes de l'Enfer. Mais Emrich ne leur laissa pas le temps de se remettre : il ordonna la charge immédiate et Espadril vécut comme un tsunami d'acier et d'homme.

Le Seigneur Commandant ne voulait pas perdre de temps : toute tête qui se trouva sur son chemin tâta de son épée. Il ouvrait la route pour ses soldats, tandis que, conformément au plan, Mulan se lançait à toute vitesse sur le côté pour entrer dans le campement ennemi dès qu'il serait à vue. Elle devait absolument mettre le feu à leur stock d'armes et repérer les lieux afin d'achever le Roi.

Malheureusement, au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du campement, les soldats se firent plus nombreux et sa monture ralentissait de plus en plus. Il décida alors de descendre de cheval, et de le laisser partir au loin.

Un soldat fonça sur Emrich, qui l'esquiva en le voyant arriver. Le Seigneur Commandant se tourna vers son adversaire. Un officier. Peut-être qu'il y aurait de la résistance, un peu de défi... Il se mit en position de combat et lança la première offensive, un coup d'épée vite bloqué par le bouclier de son ennemi. Ce dernier riposta, croyant voir une faille dans sa garde. Emrich fut touché au flanc, l'obligeant à reculer. C'était ça de vouloir fanfaronner... Heureusement, ce n'était rien qui l'empêchait de contrer à nouveau en frappant, contournant et frappant aux genoux de l'officier. Déstabilisé, l'adversaire tenta le tout pour le tout en lançant son épée en arrière à l'aveuglette. Mais son bras fut tranché net, suivi de près par sa tête. Emrich n'attendit pas d'être éclaboussé de sang pour passer au suivant.

* * *

Si le groupe d'Elsa avait réussi à créer la surprise en arrivant à revers dans le campement, ils n'avaient pas prévu une telle résistance. La Reine avait plusieurs fois du créer des barrières de glace pour permettre à ses soldats d'éviter des archers particulièrement réactifs. Kraven était épuisé par ses pouvoirs aussi, ayant tenté de porter assistance aux autres mais ne pouvant plus matérialiser autre chose que des étincelles. Fredowin, celui ayant le contrôle du vent, était occupé à faire tomber les soldats des hauteurs.

Alors, elle ordonna à Kraken de quitter le lieu du combat et de se mettre à l'abri. Puis, elle fit signe aux soldats d'entrer dans le campement. Elle emporta une escouade avec elle afin de trouver le quartier des officiers, conformément aux informations soutirées au prisonnier officier. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, ils cueillirent plusieurs officiers à peine vêtus de leurs armures, surpris dans leur sommeil. Elsa en élimina quelques-uns, grâce aux leçons de Mulan et d'Emrich. Elle évita de penser aux personnes qu'elle tuait, il fallait juste qu'elle avance, et qu'elle trouve sa cible : le Roi d'Espadril. Mulan le cherchait sur le champ de bataille, Elsa ici sur le campement. Elles devaient le maîtriser et faire en sorte de l'emprisonner ou de le tuer... Selon les possibilités. Mais Elsa se disait qu'elle n'arriverait probablement pas à le geler : elle sentait sa magie la quitter alors que la fatigue la gagnait.

Mais elle n'allait surement pas abandonner. Pas maintenant, alors que tout se jouait.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de prendre un coup de bouclier perdu lors de duels qui s'approchaient trop. Elle tomba en arrière, à moitié assommée. Dans sa chute, elle déchira une toile de tente et atterrit sur une pile de linge posée à même le sol.

Du coin de l'œil elle repéra un mouvement sur sa gauche. Elle tenta de se défendre avec un poignard situé à sa ceinture. Elle réussit à entailler la main qui voulut la saisir et elle roula sur le côté pour s'éloigner. Enfin, elle l'observa et fut choquée.

Si Edgar avait continué son entraînement de guerrier et gardé sa forme, elle avait devant elle ce qu'il aurait pu devenir. L'homme était blond, musclé, grand. Les traits du visage étaient fortement semblables à ceux de son ami. Le voici, le Roi d'Espadril.

« Hé bien, si j'avais su que la Reine d'Arendelle elle-même viendrait se rendre...

_Je ne viens pas me rendre, ordure, je viens pour te tuer !

_Oh, que de bravoure ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

* * *

Le Capitaine Hua Mulan eut beau courir partout sur le champ de bataille, aucun Roi ne se présentait à ses yeux. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Elsa allait au-devant de grands ennuis. Mulan avait prié tous les Dieux, même ceux en qui elle ne croyait pas, qu'elle trouve le Roi. Un monarque aussi guerrier devait pourtant logiquement soutenir ses soldats... A moins qu'il ait mieux à faire.

Elle cravacha alors sa monture afin d'arriver le plus vite possible dans le campement. Il était étonnamment désert, à peine quelques officiers ennemis par ci par là et des alliés. Elle tua les premiers et demanda sa route pour le quartier des officiers aux seconds.

Elle avança, le plus vite possible, craignant le pire, sentant son cœur battre sourdement dans sa poitrine, quand elle crut mourir en entendant un cri de peur typiquement féminin. Elle se jeta à terre et courut vers l'origine du bruit.

Lorsque Mulan entra dans la tente la plus grande du campement, elle trouva Elsa contre le mur, surmontée par un homme brun imposant. Il lui parlait à l'oreille, doucement, de telle façon qu'elle n'entendait rien. Profitant que l'homme ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, elle se faufila entre les différents meubles afin de s'approcher le plus possible. Cependant, elle croisa le regard d'Elsa, qui ne put pas totalement réprimer son soulagement. Alors, l'homme... Le Roi d'Espadril se retourna.

« Ah ! Une Akavirienne... Tu n'es assurément pas de mon armée. »

Il eut comme un sourire sardonique, tenant le cou d'Elsa d'une main et une épée de l'autre. La Reine ne pouvait pas parler, mais son regard exprimait clairement ce qu'elle pensait. _Tue-le, ne t'occupes pas de moi !_ Mais Mulan ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Alors, elle se mit en garde, attendant la moindre ouverture. Ils se jaugèrent tous en silence. Mais, autant le Roi d'Espadril avait tout son temps, autant Elsa ne tarderait pas à sérieusement manquer d'air.

Mulan sentit la panique gagner ses veines, mais des années d'entrainements et de combats lui permettaient de tenir le coup. Elle tint encore plus fort son épée, cherchant.

« Tu bouges d'un poil et je romps sa nuque d'un coup de main. menaça le Roi. Lâche tes armes maintenant. »

Mais Mulan ne se laissa pas faire. Elle était Capitaine, excellente stratège, une des rares femmes d'Auria à un si haut rang. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une erreur, une de celles qui causait la mort d'un allié et, en plus, une défaite. De plus, une boule d'angoisse hors du commun lui nouait les entrailles. Alors, elle resta campée sur ses positions. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient, à la recherche de la moindre distraction, du moindre moyen de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, armes au poing, à cherche d'un échappatoire, des deux côtés. La peur donnait des ailes à Elsa qui arrivait à refroidir la zone que tenait le Roi, afin d'engourdir sa main. C'était lent mais ça venait. Au bout de quelques instants il ne pourrait plus la tenir.

C'était sans compter sur Emrich, qui déboula avec la grâce d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine en poussant un véritable cri de guerre. Même le Roi d'Espadril, pourtant un guerrier d'expérience, ne put pas s'empêcher de sursauter et d'être surpris par la charge qui lui arrivait dessus. Tandis que les deux montagnes de muscles tombaient à la renverse, Elsa fut libérée de l'étau et commença une quinte de toux à la limite d'expulser ses poumons hors de son corps. Mulan courut vers elle et la poussa à l'écart.

« Capitaine, mettez la Reine hors de mon chemin !

_Oui, Seigneur Commandant ! »

Mulan en profita pour tirer Elsa hors de la tente, malgré sa résistance. Une fois la quinte de toux passée, Elsa parla du mieux qu'elle put :

« Je dois rester avec Emrich ! Ce Roi est fort ! Il aura peut-être du mal à le battre !

_Quand bien même, que pourriez-vous faire ? Allons-nous-en ! Ce sont ses ordres ! Alors obéissez !

_Mais... ! »

Elles sursautèrent la vue d'un Roi enragé qui sortait de la tente, un de ses bras tombant le long du corps, l'autre tenant fermement son épée. Il avait un regard fou et hurlait des mots incompréhensibles. Elsa poussa un cri, et fut poussée sur le côté par Mulan qui se mit en position de défense.

« Restez derrière moi ! »

Mais Emrich ne tarda pas à revenir en hurlant :

« Comment osez-vous m'assommer pour ensuite fuir ?! Aucun honneur ! »

Alors le Roi se retourna encore, rugit puis assena plusieurs coups, visiblement visant les jambes ou le ventre d'Emrich. Le combat fit rage. Plusieurs fois, Emrich échappa de justesse à un coup d'épée qui aurait pu être fatal, mais le bras déjà bien blessé de l'ennemi le déstabilisait. Mais d'un autre côté, Emrich combattait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, à cheval puis à pied et il fatiguait. Il recula plusieurs fois, et percuta un poteau de bois qui soutenait une tour de guet. Et l'ennemi en profita pour tenter la décapitation. Emrich ne tenta même pas de l'éviter.

Elsa hurla, Mulan la retint. Et la magie fit son œuvre seule à nouveau, la glace glissant le long du sol pour enrouler le Roi aux pieds, puis aux jambes... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende finalement compte que la tête d'Emrich n'était pas tombée.

L'épée s'était fichée dans le bois du poteau.

« Merci, Elsa, mais j'apprécie guère qu'on intervienne dans mes combats ! dit d'une voix moqueuse Emrich »

Puis, cette fois-ci, le Seigneur Commandant visa le flanc du Roi, et enfonça l'épée jusqu'à la garde. Après quelques secondes – ou était-ce des minutes ? – à le regarder se vider de son sang, on assista enfin à son dernier souffle.

« Votre Majesté, la guerre est officiellement terminée. déclara solennellement Emrich »

* * *

 **Bien, ici s'achève une première partie de l'histoire. Là c'était l'arc narratif de la guerre, maintenant ce sera l'arc narratif de... Bah, je vous dis pas d'abord ! :) A bientôt pour quand j'aurai avancé dans l'écriture !**

 **Hely**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour !**

 **Je remercie tout d'abord chaleureusement Kingofmetal666, Ehdansgal, PonyoLeChat, FrenchGleek, Laulink pour leurs encouragements, sur FFnet, Mail et FB. La suite c'est pour vous !**

 **Voici donc un petit chapitre transitoire entre l'arc narratif d'avant et le nouveau. J'ai déjà écrit à ce jour jusqu'au chapitre 18, donc j'avance bien. Mais je poste un peu quand j'y pense, j'avoue... Je pense que vous aurez le chapitre 15 dans deux jours, donc jeudi, le temps que j'avance encore dans l'intrigue (sauf si j'ai teeeeeeellement d'encouragements que je le poste avant, niark.)**

 **Je précise pour une personne qui a demandé : Le Soldat Kraven ou Kraken ? Alors, c'est word qui corrige tout seul, ce sal******, donc c'est bien Kraven, pas Kraken (lui c'est un monstre mythologique quand même !).**

 **Et enfin, on me demande dans l'oreillette si la Mulan de mon histoire est inspirée de la princesse Disney, la réponse est oui... et non. Car je dois avouer que si aujourd'hui elle n'a plus grand chose en commun avec la jeune fille fraîche et pleine de vigueur de Mulan, c'est parce que je m'inspire aussi du film Hua Mulan, qui est une tuerie : je vous conseille de le voir ! (enfin, je vous le conseille, parce que je suis gentille, pas parce que c'est nécessaire de le voir pour comprendre).**

 **Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Hissée sur son fier cheval, Hua Mulan observait les grandes montagnes enneigées. L'hiver était bel et bien installé et même la peau de loup lui servant de couverture parvenait à peine à la réchauffer. Ce retour à Arendelle lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, quelque chose lui manquait désormais lorsqu'elle était loin d'ici. Mais ce vide semblait se combler alors qu'elle approchait du palais royal, qui se trouvait à présent à trois heures de cheval.

A ses côté, son Seigneur Commandant reniflait d'un air très digne tout en buvant discrètement à sa gourde d'hydromel. Elle soupira intérieurement et le fixa sans vraiment le vouloir.

« Quoi, c'est de l'eau ! protesta l'homme en voyant le regard de son Capitaine

_Hum. »

C'était tout Mulan, rester stoïque et ne rien dire si ce n'est pas pertinent. Et elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de l'eau. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient plus en guerre, alors qu'il prenne sa goulée d'hydromel s'il le souhaite. En recentrant son regard sur le paysage, elle ne put néanmoins pas s'empêcher de repenser au passé. A l'époque où elle n'était qu'une simple jeune fille à marier et qu'elle avait tout sacrifié pour son père et pour son empereur.

* * *

Son père était un officier de l'armée Impériale. Dans son pays, si les femmes sont cantonnées à la maison, destinée à faire le mariage le plus glorieux possible, elles sont malgré tout entraînées à l'art du combat lorsque leur parent est militaire. Elle avait donc tout appris auprès de lui. L'épée, le corps-à-corps, la lance, le cheval... Il utilisait même ces jeux pour lui apprendre la stratégie. Il l'aimait profondément, son père... Et Mulan l'aimait autant, sinon plus. Alors, quand la guerre contre les Ruanruan avait été déclarée et que son père, vieux et diminué par une vilaine blessure, devait reprendre du service, Mulan n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'y opposer. Elle se souvenait encore de sa dispute avec son père.

« Père, vous êtes trop vieux ! Et votre jambe, jamais vous ne pourrez tenir à la course ou à cheval ! Vous feriez partie des premiers à mourir sur le champ de bataille !

_Si j'avais eu un fils, j'aurais pu l'envoyer à ma place. Mais tu es ma fille et jamais ils n'accepteraient de femme dans leurs rangs, quand bien même es-tu douée comme un homme. J'irai donc.

_Vous mourrez !

_Je préfère mourir sur le champ de bataille avec les honneurs qu'à l'échafaud comme déserteur.

_L'honneur n'est que pacotille face à la vie humaine. Je ne l'accepterai jamais !

_Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'accepter ! Tu te tais et tu restes à ta place de femme ! »

Il avait donc clos la dispute sur ces mots, qui heurtèrent sa fille. Il s'était détourné et l'avait laissée dans le couloir, seule.

Elle avait alors volé l'armure et les armes de son père et avait filé avec l'ordre d'enrôlement, se faisant désormais passer pour un homme. Tout s'était tellement bien passé pendant de nombreuses années ! Elle était même passée général. Son père n'avait jamais rien dit, de peur de condamner son unique enfant. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu depuis sa fuite.

Malheureusement, durant ces années, elle avait côtoyé un capitaine qu'elle aimait. Il savait la vérité à propos d'elle. Mais il l'avait trahie, elle ne sut jamais pourquoi. Alors qu'on allait l'arrêter, elle était parvenue à fuir. Depuis, elle était recherchée par les soldats impériaux qui l'accusaient de trahison envers l'Empereur. Trahison ! Alors qu'elle avait mené toutes ses troupes à la victoire !

Sa longue fuite avait alors débuté. Elle avait traversé tout le continent d'Akavir... Vivotant de menus travaux, de la générosité... Toujours sous les traits d'un homme. C'était lors d'une guerre entre son ancien peuple et Auria qu'elle fit la connaissance d'Emrich.

Elle se battait férocement avec des hommes ayant compris qu'elle était une femme. Elle se battait d'autant plus fort qu'elle savait pertinemment que la luxure dans leurs yeux ne lui occasionnerait pas seulement un massage d'épaule. Il s'agissait de soldats originaire de chez elle et il n'était pas exclu qu'ils l'aient reconnue. Lorsqu'elle les avait tous tués, des applaudissements avaient retenti derrière elle. Elle avait alors pivoté et tenté d'attaquer l'homme.

« Hé, du calme ! »

Mais Emrich pouvait l'appeler au calme autant qu'il voulait, la barrière de la langue était trop grande pour que le message passe. Il aurait pu la traiter de tous les noms qu'elle aurait le même niveau de rage. Alors, il préféra se battre sans la blesser pour ensuite l'assommer.

Et il finit bien par l'assommer.

Quand Mulan se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard dans un lit, les mains liées aux barreaux, elle avait frémi de terreur. Elle n'était pas nue mais elle priait tous les dieux que personne ne lui était passé dessus. Lorsqu'elle vit à nouveau l'homme qu'elle avait attaqué, elle sursauta, cria et se recroquevilla autant qu'elle put. Il avait le regard sérieux et interrogateur. Il avait alors parlé au médecin qui était proche de là.

« Alors, c'est une femme, hein ?

_Ouais, et une femme dans un sale état. Mal nourrie, épuisée et pleine de cicatrices. Certaines blessures étaient guéries depuis longtemps. Visiblement des marques de guerre, ou je ne suis pas médecin militaire... Et comme elle se battait contre son propre peuple... Il se peut que je sache qui c'est.

_Comment ça ?

_Vous savez, nous avons souvent dans nos cellules quelques prisonniers qui parlent. Et cette histoire revient souvent, l'histoire d'une femme qui s'est enrôlée à la place de son père vieux et malade. Elle n'a pas été chopée pendant des années et un jour un capitaine qui voulait sa place l'a dénoncée. Depuis elle est recherchée pour trahison envers l'Empereur.

_Mais comment savoir si c'est vraiment elle ?

_Hé bien, je ne sais pas si vous avez vu son épée, mais elle est très finalement taillée, si ce n'est pas celle d'un général de l'armée ennemie, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient... Et puis au pire... Appelez-la par son nom, on verra bien. proposa le médecin

_C'est quoi ? »

Le médecin chuchota le nom à l'oreille d'Emrich puis s'en alla. Alors, le jeune Seigneur Commandant observa la femme, qui semblait rassurée de ne pas être attaquée, et demanda :

« Hua Mulan ? »

Mulan avait alors sursauté et commencé à paniquer. En essayant de nier, elle ne fit que confirmer son identité. Elle ressentait une terreur folle à l'idée d'être vendue à l'Empereur. En temps de guerre, le pire dans l'homme pouvait se révéler. Pourtant, cet homme-là n'allait pas la vendre. Au contraire. Il s'était assis à ses côtés et avait prononcé son propre nom :

« Emrich Whitewolf. »

Pour qu'elle comprenne, il la pointa :

« Hua Mulan. »

Puis se pointa lui-même.

« Emrich Whitewolf. »

* * *

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Mulan se fustigea d'être aussi sentimentale d'un coup. Elle jeta un regard en biais à son supérieur. Avec son regard, n'importe qui se sentirait fusillé, voire même haï. Mais pas Emrich. La connaissant presque par cœur, il arrivait à comprendre ses regards, ses silences. Il sortit à nouveau sa gourde d'hydromel, l'ouvrit puis la passa à son Capitaine. Qui la prit et avala une bonne goulée de l'alcool. Et le rendit à son propriétaire en disant :

« Toujours aussi dégueulasse.

_Et toi toujours aussi nostalgique. A force de te plonger dans le passé ainsi, tu finiras coincée dedans. Et puis, si t'aimes pas l'hydromel, le boit pas.

_Alors, arrêtez de me le proposer. »

Mais Mulan ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire d'affection, très mince, mais bien présent. Si elle se laissait aller, elle serait capable de pleurer de reconnaissance. Cet homme lui avait sauvé la vie, lui avait offert une place dans son armée, une reconnaissance, au-delà du fait qu'elle soit une femme, ou même qu'elle vienne d'Akavir, cet ennemi naturel d'Auria. Il a vu en elle un bon soldat, mieux, un humain.

Mais par tous les Dieux, jamais elle ne pleurerait devant lui. Ni même ne dirait quoi que ce soit.

Emrich Whitewolf venait de reprocher à sa Capitaine de se plonger dans le passé mais il n'était guère mieux. Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec Mulan. Elle était si sauvage, indomptable ! Il se souvint de ses nombreuses blessures lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'apprivoiser. Une véritable louve. Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'avait intrigué ? En tout cas, il avait tenté, sur son temps libre, de lui apprendre sa langue.

Il se souvenait même de la première chose qu'elle avait dite lorsque son vocabulaire fut assez étendu.

* * *

« _Lisse-moi me bottre_.

_Comment ?

_ _LISSE-MOI ME BOTTRE !_ »

Bon, d'accord, elle avait du vocabulaire, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment la bonne prononciation. Emrich avait mis quelques secondes à comprendre. Puis il avait enfin tilté.

« Ahh ! Laisse-moi me battre !

_Oui !

_Répète après moi : Laisse-moi me battre.

_NON ! _Je pas suis une idiote_ ! Laisse-moi me battre contre Akavir ! »

Hésitant entre le fou rire et le sérieux, Emrich réfléchit, puis lui donna son assentiment. Alors, Mulan s'était levée, encore en simple chemise et pantalon de cuir, et s'était dirigée vers son armure et ses armes.

« Quoi, maintenant ?! Mais attend, il est trois heures du matin, ils roupillent, en face !

_ _Exatement ! Vous es idiot ? A l'attaque !_ »

Après un fou rire qu'il ne put réprimer, il pensa qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Ils étaient donc partis, comme elle disait, _à l'attaque_. Après tout, ils étaient en guerre, ils n'allaient pas non plus respecter le sommeil des ennemis, et puis quoi encore ? Même si ça voulait dire qu'ils ne respectaient pas le sommeil de leurs soldats...

* * *

Emrich se souvenait aussi lorsqu'il avait présenté Mulan à son Roi, Dalgof Lavarld. Ou L'invincible. Ou bien L'Homme-Qui-Aime-Donner-Des-Surnoms. Il avait toujours imaginé la rencontre entre Mulan, sa protégée qui n'avait pas tant besoin de protection, et Dalgof, son Roi et ami qui était assez exubérant et aimait les nouveautés et énigmes. Il avait aussi parfaitement imaginé son Roi décider de donner un surnom parfaitement adapté à Mulan. Si les habitants du Nord appréciaient donner des surnoms, le Roi en avait fait sa passion.

Mulan avait déjà gagné en maîtrise d'elle-même depuis leur rencontre. Elle intériorisait tous ses sentiments afin de se protéger contre le racisme de certains soldats qui n'arrivaient pas à la dissocier de leurs ennemis, quand bien même elle en tuait à la pelle. Ayant aussi une meilleure connaissance de la langue d'Auria, elle se sentait plus en confiance et usait désormais des mots avec parcimonie. Cependant, même si elle reniait son pays, elle avait toujours ses réflexes dus à son éducation. Tous avaient sursauté en la voyant s'agenouiller à peine ayant franchi la porte et, surtout, lorsqu'ils la virent poser le front au sol.

Après une incompréhension générale, Emrich avait dit à Mulan de se relever, qu'ici, personne ne s'inclinait aussi bas pour le Roi. Une révérence suffisait. Le Roi lui-même s'était fendu d'un rire foudroyant. Puis il l'avait conviée à sa table et ils avaient discutés des faits d'arme de la jeune femme. En deux heures de temps, Dalgof lui avait trouvé un surnom. Mulan avait dit le détester viscéralement.

* * *

Emrich, revenu lui aussi à la réalité, éclata de rire sous le regard surpris de Mulan. Une fois calmé, il dit :

« Tu te souviens du surnom que t'avais donné notre bon Roi ? Mulan l'Eclair Frappant ! Tout ça autant pour tes faits d'armes que pour la surprise que tu crées dès que tu ouvres la bouche.

_Et vous me disiez de ne pas me perdre dans le passé ?! »

La voix de Mulan avait été cinglante, mais Emrich garda son sourire. Il savait qu'intérieurement, son Capitaine était affreusement fière du surnom que lui avait donné son nouveau Roi. Après tout, si elle détestait réellement ce surnom, elle l'aurait frappé à peine l'aurait-il prononcé...

« Cela me fait penser... Tu es drôlement sentimentale aujourd'hui. Est-ce parce que l'on s'approche d'Arendelle ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'attend là-bas ? Ou bien est-ce un soupir secret ?

_On va dire ça, Seigneur Commandant. On va dire ça. »

Le regard de Mulan se perdit alors encore une fois dans le vide. Emrich ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien qu'inquiet pour le cœur de Mulan, peut être endurci, mais toujours aussi meurtri.

* * *

 **Et pour citer Ehdansgal, voici le début de l'arc de la Mignonitude ! (Bon, dès que j'aurai posté le chapitre 15 hein, soyez patient)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Merci pour vos retours, sur quelque plateforme que ce soit, merci à celle qui s'est abonnée à mon histoire ! Et maintenant, je me sens généreuse car vous l'avez été avec moi : voici le chapitre 15. Je suis actuellement à l'écriture du chapitre 19, donc j'ai extrêmement bien avancé. Au programme, de l'action (un peu), du drame (pas mal), des hurlements (haha) mais aussi des petits moments de mignonitude car vous avez été nombreux-ses à les attendre (oui oui). Et puis moi aussi j'aime la mignonitude, au départ, c'était censé être une histoire mignonne et mon esprit en a fait un remake de réflexion avec Platon (non non).**

 **Bon, il ne se passe pas grannnnnnd chose ici, mais, à partir du suivant on entre dans les choses _sérieuses_ , m'voyez ?**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Hely**

 **Ps : Merci à Laulink, je me suis relue et ai modifié quelques tournures de phrases sur ses conseils :)**

* * *

A la suite de la victoire contre Espadril, la joie autant que la tristesse avait éclaté dans le cœur d'Elsa. Il avait fallu faire beaucoup de choses : prendre le contrôle du pays d'Espadril, rapporter la paix à Arendelle... Et se reconstruire elle-même.

Elsa était ressortie profondément marquée par ce conflit, pourtant étrangement rapide – grâce à Auria. Elle ressentait une reconnaissance sans borne envers ce Roi qui avait consenti par on ne savait pas quel miracle à lui envoyer Mulan et Emrich. Ils l'avaient aidée sur champ de bataille mais encore plus après, alors qu'elle avait parfois ces accès de panique, ces cauchemars, où elle revoyait encore ceux qui avaient trépassés de sa main, ces soldats anonymes qu'elle pouvait revoir dans son esprit mais plus dans ses rangs.

Ils étaient revenus régulièrement à Arendelle, passant par le Palais Royal avant d'aller à Espadril afin d'observer et améliorer les structures alliées en terre ennemie. Ils restaient quelques jours puis repartaient sur les routes. Mulan s'était également beaucoup rapprochée d'Elsa, allant jusqu'à la voir une fois en pleine nuit, alors que la jeune Reine avait du mal à dormir. Elle lui avait raconté son histoire, rapidement. Puis avait déclaré :

« Vous savez, tout le monde essaye de m'épargner la dernière vérité sur mon histoire, celle que tout le monde connait désormais mais essaye de me cacher. Seulement, quand je commençais juste à apprendre la langue d'Auria, ils ne se méfiaient pas autant. Et je les ai entendus. Quand je suis partie de chez moi à 16 ans pour remplacer mon père en me faisant passer pour un homme, je voulais le sauver. Lui donner quelques années de vies supplémentaires. Mais lorsque j'ai été découverte sept ans plus tard, j'ai fui pour ne pas subir le supplice des traitres. J'ai échappé d'un cheveu au supplice des traites, qui est horrible, alors que j'avais mené mon Empereur à la victoire pendant sept ans. J'ai erré un an. Et pendant cette année d'errance, je n'ai jamais revu ma famille. J'ai appris que l'Empereur a décidé qu'elle était complice par son silence. Il a décimé la famille Hua, car j'avais décidé de sauver mon père. Je vis avec ça depuis six ans. Comment je vis avec ça ? C'est à la fois très simple et très compliqué : je vis avec. J'y pense tous les jours, et je me dis que j'ai fait de mon mieux mais que j'ai fait des erreurs. Vous devrez faire pareil : pensez-y tous les jours, mais vivez avec. Un jour peut-être, vous parviendrez à faire la paix avec vous-même. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Elsa eut droit à son premier câlin avec Mulan, un câlin trempé par les larmes, mais sous le signe du partage et du soulagement. Il y en eut encore quelques uns, de temps en temps.

Ce fut également à ce moment-là qu'Elsa décida d'être la meilleure Reine possible pour Arendelle, et elle entama avec sérieux les négociations avec Auria pour une alliance en bonne et due forme. Ses principales exigences étaient la liberté de son Royaume, pas de rapport de domination ou de soumission entre eux, et surtout la survie du dernier frère d'Edgar. La raison en était peut être très personnelle pour un tel sujet d'état, mais Elsa n'avait jamais lâché prise.

Lorsqu'Emrich demanda la raison, elle répondit simplement :

« Gardez un souverain à la tête d'Espadril, quand bien même il serait fantoche. Si vous le tuez, le dernier héritier au trône serait Edgar, et moi vivante, jamais il ne montera sur ce trône. Jamais. »

La lueur de détermination dans les yeux d'Elsa avait fait fléchir Emrich, faible face à ce regard bleu glacé. Après en avoir longuement discuté avec son Roi, il avait été décidé, pas seulement pour épargner Edgar, mais aussi pour garder une image tangible auprès des populations, pour gagner en légitimité, de l'épargner et de le mettre sur le trône. Étrangement, ce frère-ci ne se montra pas non plus réfractaire.

Les mois s'étaient écoulés, lentement et pourtant aussi rapidement. Elsa avait affirmé sa main mise sur le pouvoir, avait remis à jour la magie, proposant aux personnes dotées de talents particuliers d'entrer dans l'armée afin d'apprendre à contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Evidemment, la population craignait fortement cette puissance, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait crainte plusieurs siècles plus tôt, mais Elsa ne désespérait pas de changer les mentalités. Même son bataillon spécial de mage commençait à prendre forme, à gagner son utilité.

Ce ne fut qu'un an presque jour pour jour après la guerre qu'Elsa convint définitivement avec le Roi d'Auria d'une rencontre pour finaliser cette alliance.

Après la guerre, Anna s'était réveillée avec une cicatrice immonde sur la poitrine, aucun souvenir des derniers jours et un bras plus faible qu'avant. Mais Anna allait bien, car sa grande sœur l'avait protégée. Edgar l'avait soignée du mieux qu'il pouvait et la jeune femme se disait qu'une cicatrice de guerre à cet endroit était largement mieux qu'un membre en moins, voire mieux que perdre la vie.

Mais elle avait vu sa grande sœur sur les rotules. Elle l'avait vue pleurer, crier son désespoir la nuit puis garder un masque irréprochable en société, cachée derrière ses belles robes et ses responsabilités. Ses seuls moments d'accalmies étaient lorsqu'Emrich et Mulan restaient au Palais.

Alors, un soir, alors qu'elle l'avait entendue encore une fois à travers la porte, elle avait supplié Mulan d'agir, de lui parler. Et cela avait fonctionné. Un lien s'était formé entre elles et depuis, Elsa remontait la pente, lentement mais sûrement.

* * *

L'hiver avait laissé sa place au printemps, puis à l'été. Anna avait vu sa sœur grandir, mûrir, gagner en assurance et en prestance. Puis Anna avait décidé de suivre son exemple. Elle s'était penchée dans des études en tout genre, destinées principalement à acquérir des connaissances pour aider sa sœur dans ses devoirs. Deux Reines valaient mieux qu'une, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, lorsque l'été s'était progressivement transformé en automne, Anna avait capté des regards étranges que lançait Elsa à Mulan. Des regards qui ne disaient pas simplement « tu es mon amie », mais aussi « tu es plus que cela ». Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ces regards et, de peur de braquer sa sœur, elle avait préféré ne rien relever.

* * *

Lorsqu'Elsa se pencha à sa fenêtre, la neige avait envahi le paysage. Ah, ce qu'elle aimait Arendelle, ce Royaume blanc aux montagnes mystérieuses. Ce régal pour les yeux la motivait chaque jour à se réveiller aux aurores pour protéger ces terres et les gens qui en prenaient soin. Mais si elle regardait à la fenêtre aujourd'hui, c'était aussi pour guetter l'arrivée imminente de Mulan et d'Emrich. Ils venaient aider à préparer la venue prochaine du Roi d'Auria. La sécurité, le protocole, tout ce qui entourait ce type de visite.

Venant tout droit d'Espadril, ils seraient sûrement fatigués en cette fin de matinée après plusieurs jours de chevauchée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils partageraient son repas. Ils étaient guerrier, ils pouvaient résister à tout : aux intempéries, aux guerres... Or, ils étaient aujourd'hui en paix et il faisait un ciel aussi bleu que ses yeux.

Au moment où elle vit au loin une tache noire remplie par une dizaine de cavaliers, elle sut que c'était eux. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et sa sœur la surprit en arrivant subitement.

« Ils arrivent ! Tu les vois, Elsa ?

_Aussi bien que je te vois, Anna. Tu es déjà prête pour la journée ? Tu avais donc si hâte de les voir ? »

Elsa eut un sourire mutin, que sa petite sœur imita à la perfection. Puis, d'un coup, la jeune princesse tira sa grande sœur en direction du Grand Hall.

« Mais que fais-tu ?! Pourquoi cours-tu ?

_Parce qu'ils vont arriver !

_Ralentis un peu, ils en ont encore pour une heure à arriver à l'allure à laquelle ils vont.

_Moi, je te dis qu'ils vont arriver très vite. Ils vont galoper, même !

_Tu sembles bien sûre de toi, Anna, dis-moi. Nous verrons. Mais nul besoin de courir dans les couloirs, un peu de tenue, voyons ! »

Même si Elsa disait ça, on voyait bien qu'elle était attendrie : Anna appréciait beaucoup le Seigneur Commandant ainsi que son Capitaine. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit déjà dans sa dix-neuvième année, la jeune femme aimait encore courir et sauter partout. Lorsqu'elles entamèrent leur descente de l'escalier principal, Anna commença à parler :

« Tu crois qu'Emrich fera un effort vestimentaire pour l'arrivée de son Roi ? Par exemple, mettre une tenue d'apparat, raser sa barbe, attacher ses cheveux longs...

_Oh... Connaissant le personnage, je sais qu'il fera attention à lui, mais honnêtement, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer avec un visage de jouvenceau, les cheveux liés et une culotte en soie.

_Oh, par les Trois Déesses, c'est immonde ! s'exclama Anna avec un fou rire retenu dans la gorge

_Mais il reste bel homme malgré tout, et je suis sûre qu'il est capable de se gérer en face de son souverain, tant qu'il ne vient pas débraillé, tout ira bien.

_C'est sûr. Moi, ce que j'attends de voir, c'est Mulan. Est-ce qu'elle va rester en tenue de guerrière, ou va-t-elle porter une robe ?

_Je n'ai jamais vu Mulan en robe...

_Oui mais ce sera une occasion spéciale ! Imagine, le Roi d'Auria, son supérieur suprême. Que doit-elle faire ?

_Nous aurons alors la surprise le jour de la réception. »

Subitement, Anna s'arrêta sur le pas de la Grande Porte du Palais. Puis déclara :

« Elsa, cela fait bien vingt minutes que nous avons quitté ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

_Eh bien, oui, et alors ?

_Et alors ils sont là. »

Anna se mit à courir vers les invités à peine arrivés, qui descendaient de leurs chevaux fumant encore de la vapeur par leurs naseaux. Tandis que la princesse sautait au coup des deux personnes les plus attendues, Elsa resta toute en retenue sur le pas de la porte, les attendant comme elle le faisait toujours. Un grand sourire naissait sur ses lèvres et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait, un vide se comblait dans son cœur. Elle observa les retrouvailles puis se focalisa sur Mulan.

Les cheveux noirs au vent, toujours aussi stoïque, l'akavirienne était toujours aussi belle et impressionnante. Elsa se sentit comme fondre et se détendit lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent.

« Eh bien, Elsa, toujours aussi timide ! s'écria Emrich, toujours aussi exubérant

_Emrich, à côté de toi, un bouffon paraîtrait timide, plaisanta Elsa »

Elle le prit rapidement dans ses bras en signe de bienvenue, puis se tourna vers la femme.

« Mulan, bon retour. J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage, vous et vos chevaliers.

_Comme toujours, nous sommes des chevaliers amoureux de la route. »

Pas de câlin de bienvenue pour Mulan, celle-ci étant beaucoup plus pudique. Mais Elsa lui serra le bras dans un geste de tendresse. Ensuite, Elsa se ressaisit :

« Avez-vous faim ? Peut-être pourriez-vous vous joindre à moi, maintenant qu'Anna m'a encore abandonnée pour vos chevaliers ?

_Comment refuser ?! s'écria Emrich, toujours ravi de manger à la table royale »

* * *

Une fois le repas terminé, tous trois s'installèrent dans le boudoir pour finir le repas avec une douceur dans le confort. Ce fut le moment qu'Elsa choisit pour se confier :

« Vous savez, j'ai longtemps parlé avec votre Roi par lettre, je pense le connaître un peu, il m'inspire confiance... Mais je crois que je suis un peu nerveuse à l'idée de devoir le rencontrer.

_Il ne faut pas. Notre Roi est un homme bon et juste, déclara Mulan »

Elsa la regarda et ressentit une pointe de jalousie, une toute petite pointe.

« Oh, vraiment ? réagit Elsa

_Oh, ça oui ! C'est un excellent dirigeant, un excellent guerrier...

_Ah, Emrich, Emrich, ralentissez ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire la liste de toutes ses qualités, tout de même ! rit Elsa. Néanmoins, je me raisonne en me disant qu'il ne vient pas me déclarer la guerre, alors comment cela pourrait-il mal se passer ?

_Tout se passera bien, Elsa. Tant que vous ne lui donne pas une occasion de vous donner un surnom. prévint Mulan

_Il est mauvais à cela ? demanda la jeune Reine

_C'est tout simplement Mulan qui n'aime pas le sien ! Moi, j'apprécie beaucoup celui qu'il m'a donné : Emrich Le Rempart.

_Oh, effectivement, il me parait parfaitement adapté. Et vous, Mulan ?

_Mulan L'Eclair-Frappant... murmura du bout des lèvres la concernée

_Que me dites-vous ? Il est parfaitement doué à ce jeu-là, ce surnom aussi me parait très adapté. Vous êtes très rapide et invisible sur le champ de bataille : on ne vous voit pas mais on peut savoir que vous êtes passée par là. De plus, vous pouvez être parfois... piquante dans vos paroles. Non, Mulan l'Eclair-Frappant ne pouvait pas être autrement. »

Mulan resta silencieuse quelques minutes, comme si elle assimilait chaque mot que venait de prononcer son amie.

« Hum... Oui, je conçois. En effet.

_Bravo, Elsa ! Vous venez de mener Mulan à aimer son surnom ! Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pendant des années ! »

Puis, Emrich éclata à nouveau de rire, un de ceux tellement communicatif qu'Elsa rit aussi et que Mulan sourit à son tour.

Oh non, on n'avait pas idée de séparer de tels amis. Jamais.


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou :)**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, qui s'est voulu un peu plus détendu avant... Hé bien avant.**

 **A Guest, à qui je ne peux pas répondre en privé : Ravie que tu sois ravie ! En effet, j'ai toujours ma frénésie d'écriture, je pensais même faire 30 chapitres à cette histoire mais je n'en vois plus la fin, je commence à penser que j'en ferai plus, de chapitres... Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des retours ! Et surtout, joyeux Noël à ceux qui le fêtent ^^**

 **Hely**

* * *

Edgar, lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte en début de soirée, eut la surprise de voir une Elsa souriante mais penaude. Vêtue d'une tenue de combat, elle se tenait le bras gauche. Inquiet, il sursauta et débita tout de suite une série de questions destinées à connaître le problème.

« Edgar, Edgar, calmez-vous ! Tout va bien. Simplement, je me suis entraînée à l'épée avec Mulan et Emrich et… Hé bien, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait au point. Regardez. »

Elle retira la main qui dissimulait une blessure sur le bras gauche. En effet, une vilaine estafilade saignait un peu. Le médecin soupira et fit entrer dans son cabinet la Reine. Sans rien dire, il attrapa un linge trempé dans de l'eau chaude qu'il gardait toujours en prévision ainsi qu'une pommade cicatrisante. Puis il se rendit compte que, bien que blessée, Elsa avait un sourire qu'il voyait rarement depuis ces dernières semaines. Il ajouta cela à la sérénité qu'il lui avait trouvé au matin et il eut comme un éclair de génie.

« Alors, à peine arrivé dans la matinée, les voilà déjà au soir en train de vous entraîner ? Ils font du zèle, dites-moi. Enfin, vous me direz, ça fait un an qu'ils fonctionnent ainsi…

_Il est vrai qu'ils sont étonnement en forme malgré un long voyage comme le leur, mais j'avais besoin de m'activer un peu. Ils n'étaient pas venus depuis quatre semaines, étant donné qu'Espadril commençait à se rebeller. Mais j'apprécie beaucoup leur présence.

_Ah oui ? Ils sont pourtant très différents de vous.

_C'est vrai, en effet : Emrich peut se montrer très exubérant tandis que Mulan est une force tranquille. »

Edgar garda le silence le temps de nettoyer la plaie, d'appliquer de la pommade et enfin de la bander soigneusement. Ensuite, il s'assit en face d'Elsa et demanda le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Êtes-vous tombée amoureuse ? »

Elsa eut d'abord le geste de nier fermement mais elle se mit à rougir et à balbutier face à l'audace soudaine de son ami et médecin. Bien sûr que non, elle n'était pas amoureuse, sa sœur Anna avait l'exclusivité sur ce sentiment, tellement elle en usait et abusait ! Mais elle balbutiait et rougissait, en pensant à Mulan, elle ne pouvait s'avouer pourquoi.

« Absolument pas, Edgar, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

_Vous souvenez-vous, pendant la guerre, de ma capacité à deviner les choses en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps ? Hé bien, je vous ai beaucoup observés, tous les trois, sur le campement. Vous étiez bien plus proches que de simples alliés. Vous passiez parfois vos soirées ensembles, vous vous entrainiez, vous riiez même parfois ! Cela n'a rien de mal, bien sûr, mais il serait appréciable pour vos capacités mentales d'être capable de vous avouer qu'il y a peut-être… Autre chose, non ?

_Hé bien… Je n'aimerais pas être… Enfin… Il y a peut-être… Autre chose. En effet. »

Elsa regarda ailleurs, rouge aux joues. Elle réfléchissait. Après tout, le seul amour qu'elle n'ait jamais ressenti, il était pour sa petite sœur. Et c'était un amour bien différent que… Celui qu'elle pourrait ressentir.

« Hypothétiquement, bien sûr.

_Absolument, hypothétiquement, si vous le désirez, répéta malicieusement Edgar. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si vous aviez un désir absolu d'observer cette personne, de vous jeter dans ses bras, de prendre tous les risques pour passer du temps avec…

_Mais est-ce de l'amour ?

_Avez-vous envie de m'observer, de vous jeter dans mes bras, de prendre tous les risques pour passer du temps avec moi ?

_Hé bien… Sans vouloir vous vexer… Non.

_Y'a-t-il une autre personne que vous désirez absolument observer, de vous jeter dans ses bras, de prendre tous les risques pour passer du temps avec ?

_Mais pourquoi vous répétez…

_Répondez à la question, Elsa, voyons ! Je la fais la plus précise possible pour qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté dans votre esprit.

_Hé bien… Je ressens cela pour Anna, mais…

_Mais c'est différent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edgar eut un sourire entendu, Elsa eut une sorte de rictus. Elle était profondément mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de parler des affaires d'amour avec quiconque, ni durant sa jeunesse enfermée, ni aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait affreusement idiote de ressentir tout cela, d'autant plus pour une femme aussi spartiate et droite que Mulan. D'autant plus pour une femme : comment justifier son amour auprès du peuple, de sa sœur… De ses devoirs ?

« Je dois donc poser mon diagnostique. déclara Edgar avec un air solennel. Vous êtes bel et bien amoureuse, Elsa. En même temps, je ne suis pas surpris, Emrich est un très bel homme.

_Oui, en eff… Comment, Emrich ? »

Puis Elsa s'interrompit en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'avouer que ce n'était pas lui. Mais en faisant cela, Edgar surprit cette tentative de dénégation et resta bouche bée.

« D'accord, en fait, je suis très surpris. Est-ce le Capitaine, Mulan ? »

Elsa ne dit rien. Mais hocha la tête. Edgar eut un petit bruit, comme s'il allait commencer à parler. Puis il ferma la bouche et tendit le bras vers l'armoire à sa gauche. Il en sortit une bouteille sans étiquette et deux verres. Il servit les deux verres puis en tendit un à Elsa.

« Est-ce un médicament ? demanda la Reine, un peu méfiante

_Oui, tout à fait, un médicament prévenant le mal de tête devant les situations difficiles. C'est l'alcool de mon pays, l'Akvod. Tout n'est pas à jeter dans mes origines. A la vôtre. »

Il but son verre cul sec, tandis qu'Elsa ne fit que tremper ses lèvres, par pure politesse. Ensuite, Edgar desserra son foulard blanc du cou et observa la Reine.

« Vous vous souvenez quand nous avions discuté la première fois. Je vous avais dit que malgré toutes vos apparentes qualités, je ne tomberai jamais amoureux de vous.

_Ne me dites pas que vous… De moi ?...

_Non, par toutes les Saintes et les Saints avec, non, je ne m'imposerais jamais ça. Mais par contre, j'aime un homme. Le même depuis pas mal d'années. Qui lui est fortement dans le moule de la normalité : il est marié et a cinq enfants. Cinq enfants, par les Trois Déesses, c'est pour vous dire qu'il aime sa femme. Ou au moins son corps.

_En effet…

_C'est pourquoi je comprends pourquoi vous avez tenté de nier au début. Je suis désolé d'avoir insisté.

_Non, Edgar, vous avez bien fait. Vous avez raison, il ne faut pas fuir ses sentiments. Il vaut mieux que je les connaisse, ainsi je saurai les gérer.

_J'espère que vous saurez les gérer. Je vous le souhaite. »

Devant l'air fataliste d'Edgar, Elsa eut un soupir de résignation et brisa sa résolution : elle but son verre d'Akvod d'un coup. Tant d'années de sobriété et de contrôle qui cédaient face à… A quoi, au final ? Elle était Reine, Elle était Capitaine. Jamais cela n'irait ensemble, jamais. Et le peuple ? Qu'en penserait-il ? Et même si elle abdiquait… Jamais elle ne ferait cela à sa petite sœur. Par les Trois Déesses, Elsa se morigénait d'agir comme une paysanne adolescente alors qu'elle était une Reine de 21 ans.

D'un coup, on toqua à la porte et les deux amis sursautèrent. Edgar se leva prestement et alla ouvrir. Mulan était à la porte.

« Bonjour, Edgar. Emrich et moi-même sommes inquiets pour Elsa. Elle s'est rendue auprès de vous pour une coupure au bras mais elle semble prendre du temps à revenir. Tout va bien ? »

Edgar mit deux minutes à réagir tant il était surpris par la coïncidence. Puis il parla :

« Oui, bien sûr, tout va bien ! Nous avons juste pris quelques instants pour discuter autour d'un verre d'Akvod. Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous avec Sir Whitewolf ?

_Oh… Hé bien, je vais le proposer au Seigneur-Commandant et je reviens vers vous.

_Je laisse la porte ouverte et vous prépare des sièges. »

Edgar laissa effectivement la porte ouverte et se redirigea vers Elsa qui le regardait un air méfiant.

« Pourquoi l'inviter ? Que prépares-tu ?

_Oh, je ne prépare rien. Rien du tout. Nous allons juste prendre un verre entre amis, à l'heure du souper sans manger, certes, mais juste un petit verre. C'est toujours appréciable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il rapprocha deux sièges de leur petit coin et prépara deux verres supplémentaires au moment qu'Emrich choisit pour faire son apparition.

« Qu'ouïs-je de mon Capitaine ? La Reine Elsa s'adonne à la boisson ? Un évènement important ? demanda Emrich d'une voix exagérément méfiante, bien qu'il n'arrivât pas à cacher son amusement

_Voyons, Emrich, je fête votre retour dans mon beau pays ! répondit Elsa en jouant le jeu. Asseyez-vous donc.

_Vous fêtez notre retour sans nous ? Oh, hé bien, pour votre peine, je veux absolument vous voir boire de cet alcool. Je ne le croirai que lorsque je le verrai.

_Seigneur-Commandant, n'obligez pas la Reine à boire, c'est son choix. riposta Mulan en s'asseyant de concert avec son supérieur et en goutant la boisson

_Voyez-vous, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Elsa devrait _choisir_ de boire de l'alcool. Il ne faut pas autant se prendre la tête avec cela ! Le seul choix que je m'impose dans ce genre de situation, c'est de savoir si je dois prendre ma cuisse de poulet avant ou après mon hydromel. »

Sur ces paroles – censées, bien sûr – Emrich but son verre d'une traite, sous le rire général d'Edgar, Elsa et Mulan – dans une moindre mesure. En effet, ils allaient fêter le retour des deux guerriers à Arendelle, mais certains d'entre eux allaient aussi noyer leur amertume.

* * *

« Mais, Princesse Anna, je vous en conjure, faites quelque chose ! Cela ne peut pas continuer ainsi. supplia Sir Theo

_Je comprends l'urgence de la situation, il est onze heures du matin et ma sœur est toujours au lit. Mais elle est épuisée, malade, j'ignore encore pourquoi, et Edgar n'est pas tellement mieux. Alors, sauf si vous voulez revoir des _Mini Olaf_ car elle sera tombée malade, laissez-la tranquille !

_Mais… Mais elle a des choses à faire aujourd'hui !

_Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

_Une séance de doléance…

_Je m'en occupe.

_... Une réunion du conseil…

_Allez faire cette réunion dans ses appartements ou bien je m'en occupe…

_... Choisir la vaisselle, les tissus des rideaux et les vins pour la réception du Roi d'Auria…

_Je m'en occupe et, honnêtement, prenez surtout de l'hydromel, ils ne sont pas non plus très amoureux du vin. Et des assiettes en bois seraient probablement plus adaptées à la délicatesse de ces guerriers. se moqua Anna, à moitié sérieuse

_... Quoique je vous propose, vous aurez toujours une solution, n'est-ce pas ?

_Il faut savoir ouvrir son esprit aux solutions, pas aux problèmes.

_Très bien, alors venez avec moi ! »

Sir Theo tira la princesse Anna vers ce qui devait être à la base les devoirs de sa grande sœur. Cependant, pour une fois, la jeune fille accepta de la remplacer pour une journée, elle qui n'avait plus pris de repos depuis sa prise de fonction définitive.

* * *

Quelque part dans les tréfonds de l'appartement royal, une blonde aux cheveux détachés pleurait ses résolutions de sobriété brisées puis renforcées mais aussi son cœur qui, chaque seconde qui passait à y penser, se serrait, serrait, serrait…

Elle était dans un état désastreux. La soirée avait été un franc succès, bien entendu : ils avaient ri, même Mulan, ils avaient bu, même Elsa, ils avaient chanté, malheureusement même Emrich, ils avaient plaisanté, surtout Edgar. Une soirée réussie certes, mais une matinée difficile. Jamais elle n'avait connu un tel état que le commun des mortels appelait la « gueule de bois ». Elle sentait même venir le rhume, cette maladie totalement paradoxale pour elle mais qui arrivait parfois lorsqu'elle était très fatiguée.

Elsa sourit tout de même au souvenir de tous ces _Mini Olaf_. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retourne à son Château de Liberté. Oui, un jour.

* * *

Mulan, assise sur son lit, combattait fortement la migraine en buvant plus d'eau que devait ingurgiter un Aurian en un an. Puis, elle se força à se lever et à regarder par la fenêtre, quand elle vit un homme vêtu étrangement de noir – pas vraiment la mode d'Arendelle – passer devant les grilles du Palais Royal.

Bien que son esprit soit particulièrement paranoïaque, elle fut totalement surprise lorsqu'elle entendit une grosse explosion au sein du Palais, qui fit trembler l'édifice jusque dans ses fondations.


	17. Chapter 17

**Joyeux Noël !**

 **Bon, on ne se connait pas, je sais même pas si vous aimerez mon cadeau, mais voilà, voici un nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Pour les fan de l'arc de la mignonitude, voilà, j'ai prévu des choses mignonnes, mais pour le chapitre 18 ! Donc voilà :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Hely**

* * *

Le Seigneur Commandant Emrich Whitewolf était un Seigneur de Guerre. Il était conditionné pour réagir à la moindre menace, quelle qu'elle soit, quel que soit son degré d'alcoolémie, quelle que soit sa fatigue. Alors, quand il entendit l'explosion, il sortit de son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, enfila son armure à une vitesse surnaturelle, attrapa son épée et courut en suivant Mulan, qui était déjà debout à ce moment-là.

L'explosion provenait du château, de l'étage royal, contenant les appartements d'Elsa, d'Anna... Ainsi que ceux des invités de marque. Emrich eut peur que les sœurs royales fussent visées. Le cœur du guerrier se serra. _Non, pas encore !_ Il courut encore plus vite, atteignant presque Mulan.

* * *

Lorsqu'Elsa entendit le bruit, elle était à moitié endormie. Mais elle sauta brusquement, leva ses mains pour se protéger et un dôme de glace apparut devant elle. L'esprit réveillé par l'adrénaline, elle resta figée, attendant la moindre odeur de brûlé. L'explosion avait eu lieu tout proche d'elle. Et de la chambre d'Anna.

Elle détruisit le dôme, attendit quelque chose, un danger, mais rien. Alors elle se leva, resta dans sa robe de chambre, ouvrit la porte à la volée et fut prise à la gorge par la fumée.

« Anna ! »

Mais un soldat l'attrapa, lui parla, mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle se débattit, tenta de le geler, mais la panique l'empêchait de viser correctement.

« Anna ! Où est ma sœur ? Que s'est-il passé ?!

_Reine Elsa ! Personne n'est blessé ! C'est une chambre vide qui a explosé ! s'écria Sir Theo »

Soulagée, la jeune Reine s'écroula presque sur le soldat, pleurant de soulagement.

* * *

Elsa respira goulûment l'odeur infecte de l'huile que lui avait confectionnée Edgar pour éloigner la migraine puis réprima un éternuement. L'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie et elle ne tenait pas à s'évanouir de fatigue en plein conseil de guerre. Elle observa ses conseillers ainsi que ses deux alliés, tous réunis dans une salle privée minuscule à l'auberge la plus proche du Palais. Plusieurs étaient couverts de suie, certains en armure, certains hagards.

Le palais avait été complètement évacué. Des soldats le fouillaient de long en large afin d'écarter tout danger supplémentaire, d'autres fouillaient la ville sur le témoignage du Capitaine Hua, qui avait vu un homme suspect s'éloigner rapidement.

Une fois certaine qu'elle n'allait pas s'écrouler, Elsa laissa éclater sa colère.

« COMMENT UN ATTENTAT A PU SE PASSER DANS MON CHATEAU ?! COMMENT UN HOMME QUE MÊME LE CAPITAINE HUA TROUVE SUSPECT A REUSSI A PASSER LES PROTECTIONS, PAR LES TROIS DEESSES ?! SIR SVEN ! »

Sous la rage, Elsa s'était redressée, avait posé les mains sur la table et gelait instantanément le bois sous ses doigts. Elle fulminait, impressionnant tous ceux présents, ministres et alliés. Foudroyant du regard son Ministre des Arts Militaires, donc celui chargé de la protection du château, elle attendait une réponse et elle allait devoir venir vite.

« Je vous présente mes excuses, ma Reine, il semblerait que cet homme se soit déguisé en serviteur avant de mettre le feu à la chambre… Personne ne comprends comment il est parvenu à passer la sécurité, tout le monde présenté son badge de serviteur... Nous sommes à sa poursuite et nous allons resserrer la protection.

_Vous, le Chargé du Protocole, à qui était dédiée cette chambre ?!

_Au… Au Roi d'Auria, Ma Reine. »

Elsa eut un arrêt sur image et un nouvel accès de rage la prit aux tripes, encore plus vite qu'Emrich ou Mulan, complètement abasourdis par l'information.

« VOUS ME DITES QU'IL AURAIT PU TUER LE ROI D'AURIA DANS **MA** MAISON ?! ÊTES-VOUS TOUS DES INCOMPETENTS ?! »

Elle continua à hurler pendant encore plusieurs minutes, avant d'être prise d'une envie d'éternuer. Complètement ivre de colère, elle ramena l'huile sous son nez. Cependant, elle fut coupée dans son intention de continuer à invectiver ses hommes par une main de Mulan posée sur son bras.

« Je vous en conjure, Reine Elsa, calmez-vous. Tout va bien, personne n'a été tué ni même blessé, encore moins le Roi ou vous. Je vous rassure, la protection autour du Roi Dalgof est très serrée : avant son entrée dans la chambre, celle-ci aurait été vérifiée par Emrich et moi. Tout le monde va bien. Je sais que vous êtes ébranlée car la chambre est voisine de la vôtre mais reprenez-vous. »

Elsa, surprise, resta coite. Puis, elle se ravisa. Une fois assise, elle regarda Sir Sven.

« Les dégâts ?

_Rien que nous ne puissions réparer aujourd'hui. Le reste sera remplacé.

_Très bien. Je refuse que le Roi d'Auria dorme dans cette chambre. Mais je reprendrai la mienne. Préparez toutes les chambres de la même façon. Nous choisirons au hasard une chambre le jour de son arrivée. Je dis bien au hasard, mais surtout, ne le remettez pas dans la même chambre ! C'est noté, Chargé du Protocole ?

_Oui, Ma Reine.

_Bien. Sir Sven. Je vous apprécie beaucoup, j'ai combattu à vos côtés et je sais que vous êtes un homme droit et compétent. A présent, prouvez-moi que j'ai raison de vous faire confiance. Je vous confie Gara, il vous aidera à lire dans les pensées de ceux que vous interrogerez. Je vous interdis de profiter de son pouvoir pour autre chose que la traque de cet _enfant de catin_. »

Les derniers mots d'Elsa choquèrent profondément l'assistance. Elle avait parlé avec lenteur et calme, un faux calme, mais un calme quand même. Mais c'était avec un visage sérieux comme un arrêt cardiaque qu'elle avait parlé, digne et droite. Cette vulgarité ne seyait pas à une femme de son rang, mais absolument personne ne souhaitait lui en tenir rigueur. Elle se tourna vers ses alliés Aurians :

« Je vous présente officiellement mes excuses pour ce fâcheux problème et tient à vous assurer que je ferai absolument tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que le Roi Dalgof passe un séjour sécurisé à Arendelle.

_Vos excuses sont acceptées sans la moindre hésitation, Reine Elsa. Cependant, j'ai peur de devoir agir avec vous : cet attentat est clairement une menace envers mon Pays. Je ne peux pas laisser cela passer.

_Parfaitement, Seigneur-Commandant. Que souhaitez-vous que je fasse pour vous ?

_Permettez à mes soldats d'accéder aux informations et à la chambre piégée. Nous avons une longue, très longue expérience dans la chasse… murmura Emrich avec un sourire tout particulièrement sadique

_Accordé. »

Sur ce dernier mot, Elsa se leva, respira à nouveau de son huile-qui-empêche-les-malaises et marcha vers l'extérieur. Ce fut le signal pour Sir Sven qui fila à une vitesse surhumaine vers ses hommes afin d'aboyer les derniers ordres. Emrich et Mulan s'en allèrent aussi afin de lancer leur fameuse chasse au gibier.

Elsa se sentit soudainement un peu seule et fatiguée de tous ces conflits.

* * *

Le Soldat Kraven, désormais Lieutenant Kraven, se tenait droit comme un I devant la Reine Elsa. Fier de montrer ses galons à sa souveraine, il bombait le torse. Sur sa poitrine se tenait un badge argenté gravé des symboles des cinq éléments : l'eau, la terre, le feu, l'air et l'esprit. Il s'agissait du symbole du nouveau Bataillon de Mages. Il en était l'un des responsables principaux.

Elsa l'observa avec un sourire fier. Elle lui fit une petite révérence de la tête, lui marquant son respect pour sa récente promotion.

« Mes félicitations, Lieutenant Kraven. Vous le méritez amplement.

_Je vous remercie infiniment, Ma Reine. Je tenais à vous informer que le Seigneur Commandant Whitewolf est arrivé avec un prisonnier et un message pour vous. Il a souri de façon particulièrement effrayante et a dit « La traque est terminée ». Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ?

_Oh, oui : ça signifie que je vais me changer et descendre immédiatement aux geôles. Il est bien aux geôles ?

_Un peu plus bas, madame. Aux oubliettes.

_Oh ! Hé bien, attendez-moi ici. Je ne connais pas le chemin des oubliettes et je serais triste de me perdre.

_Absolument, Ma Reine. »

Elsa se leva et alla dans sa chambre, suivie d'une habilleuse arrivée lorsqu'Elsa avait secoué sa cloche. Elle quitta sa robe de Reine, étriquée et peu pratique pour les interrogatoires, et s'habilla de la même façon que la veille, avec une chemise, un pantalon de cuir ainsi que des bottes de la même matière. Elle revint vers le Lieutenant Kraven et le suivit dans un dédale de couloirs.

Lorsque le lieutenant l'eût déposée au bon endroit, elle fronça le nez et se dit qu'ici, si elle risquait fortement de s'écrou… Comment ? Etait-ce un fou rire qu'elle entendait ? Elle avança précipitamment et…

« Pour l'amour des Trois Déesses, Emrich Whitewolf, qu'est-ce que vous faites au pied de ce prisonnier ?!

_Oh, Reine Elsa ! Vous voilà, vous êtes changée, c'est parfait ! Vous, Lieutenant Kraven, avez-vous le jeu de cartes que j'ai demandé ? demanda d'un air ravi Emrich

_Absolument, Seigneur-Commandant, mais je me demande comment vous allez torturer le prisonnier avec des cartes…

_Tout comme moi je me demande ce que vous faites à chatouiller les pieds de cet homme avec une plume ! s'exclama Elsa, complètement ahurie

_Je suis en train de calibrer le programme personnalisé du prisonnier qui refuse de parler.

_Êtes-vous au moins certains que c'est lui ?! demanda Elsa

_Absolument. Déjà pour commencer, notre chère Capitaine l'a formellement reconnu. Ensuite, il pue le feu. Et enfin, eh bien, il a au moins dit ça : qu'il a explosé la chambre de notre bon Roi d'Auria. confirma Emrich »

Emrich posa la plume avec un air un peu déçu et attrapa la tête du prisonnier pour la coincer dans un étau. Le prisonnier tenta de l'y déloger mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, malgré ses hurlements. Ensuite, le Seigneur Commandant disposa un grand tonneau accroché juste au-dessus de sa tête et desserra un tout petit peu le robinet. Une goutte s'y échappait désormais à quelques secondes d'intervalles.

« Bien, maintenant, je vais laisser mon Capitaine t'expliquer ce qu'il va t'arriver. Capitaine.

_Oui, Seigneur-Commandant. Voici ce qu'il en est. Vous êtes dans les oubliettes du Palais Royal d'Arendelle. Personne d'autre que nous ne sait que vous êtes là et vous ne risquez pas d'en sortir maintenant que vous y êtes. Vous allez subir ce que l'on appelle le supplice akavirien. Vous me voyez ? Je suis d'Akavir. Je sais pertinemment ce que je fais. Une goutte tombera sur votre front de façon régulière. Les premières seront faciles à supporter, ce n'est que de l'eau. Après, vous serez ennuyé. Puis d'un coup, vous vous rendrez compte que vous aurez mal au front à chaque goutte qui tombe. Et enfin, si vous ne parlez pas avant, vous deviendrez fou. C'est compris ? »

Le prisonnier sembla vouloir répondre mais Mulan força sa mâchoire ouverte à se refermer de la main.

« En fait, je me moque que vous ayez compris. Suivez parfaitement ce que je vais dire à présent. Deux questions seulement. Vous répondez si vous vous en sentez l'envie. Qui vous a aidé dans votre attentat ? Et pourquoi attaquer la chambre du Roi alors qu'il n'est pas arrivé ? Merci pour votre attention. Maintenant, je vais vous mettre un bâillon car on ne veut pas vous entendre hurler. Si vous avez besoin de parler d'un coup… Hé bien, faites ce que vous pouvez pour attirer notre attention. Bonne soirée à vous ! »

Mulan attacha donc le bâillon comme promis et, enfin, se redirigea vers le Lieutenant Kraven. Elle lui tendit la main. Le lieutenant hésita, puis posa les cartes dans la main de la femme. Et enfin, celle-ci sortit les dites-cartes du paquet et commença à les mélanger. Emrich, ravi, sautilla presque jusqu'à la table non loin et dit :

« Bon, on se fait une partie ou deux ? »

* * *

« Emrich, vous êtes sérieux ? Vous me faites venir pour jouer aux cartes en pleine nuit pendant qu'on fait du gardiennage ?

_Mais, Elsa… On ne voulait pas être seuls et il faut être quatre à ce jeu !

_Voilà la raison de ma présence ici… murmura le Lieutenant Kraven, désemparé face à ce trio complice mais complètement fou »

* * *

Ils entendirent des gémissements derrière le bâillon. Emrich et Mulan tendirent l'oreille.

« Il est pas encore mort ? demanda Emrich

_Mais non, Seigneur Commandant. Je crois qu'il commence à avoir un peu mal. Mais il n'a pas encore envie de parler, je pense. répliqua Mulan

_Bien, je vais pouvoir vous mettre une dérouillée aux cartes alors !

_Emrich, vous êtes en train de perdre ! déclara un Lieutenant Kraven ravi

_Comment ? Mais, comment ?! s'écria le dit-perdant

_Comme ça ! démontra Kraven »

Le lieutenant abattit les cartes sur la table, et du même geste abattit une montagne de muscle.

* * *

« Mulan, si je puis me permettre… Je crois que je vous ai battue.

_Eh bien, Elsa, si je puis me permettre… C'était du bluff.

_Quoi ?! Par toutes les Saintes, vous m'avez eue !

_Ah, en effet, oui, elle vous a eue, Ma Reine.

_Oh, Kraven, on s'est battu ensemble et ça fait sept heures que j'attends qu'un cadavre qui gémit se mette à parler ! Appelez-moi Elsa.

_Oui, Rei… Euh, Elsa. »

* * *

Ils entendirent à nouveau gémir et Elsa se jeta presque sur le prisonnier :

« Par les Trois déesses, si je retire ce bâillon de ta bouche et que tu parles pour dire autre chose que ce qu'on attend, je te gèle sur place ! »

Elle retira le bâillon du prisonnier qui resta silencieux, effrayé, réfléchissant à la meilleure issue de secours qu'il pouvait avoir. Puis, il sembla se mettre en accord avec lui-même.

« Je vais répondre à vos questions !

_Parbleu, ça c'est ce que j'attendais. Mulan, tu as un client ! »


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello !**

 **T'as vu, Ehal ? Je t'avais dit que ce n'était qu'une question d'heures :) Voici donc la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Hely**

* * *

Après sa belle nuit blanche, Elsa eut recours au maquillage pour cacher sa tête absolument immonde. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait l'impression que son visage était parcheminé. Le contour de ses yeux était cerné, violet. Mais malgré ses récriminations, elle n'avait absolument pas perdu sa nuit. Tout d'abord parce que le prisonnier avait fini par parler. Ensuite, parce qu'elle avait malgré tout passé une nuit aux côtés de Mulan, à la regarder dans les yeux.

Son cœur manquait un battement encore rien qu'à ses souvenirs, pourtant pas très romantiques si on prend en compte la présence d'un prisonnier en pleine séance de torture. Mais ce jeu de carte, bien que plutôt banal, s'était transformé en tournoi des plus acharnés. Merci Emrich et ses idées idiotes et géniales à la fois.

Après s'être toilettée et changée, elle se dirigea vers la salle du conseil, déjà occupé par ses ministres et ses deux alliés. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'elle. Tout en s'asseyant et en récupérant des documents de son Directeur de cérémonie, chargé de noter les sujets du jour, elle fit signe de commencer. Emrich prit la parole.

« Nous avons interrogé le responsable de l'attentat. Il refuse d'expliquer la raison de son acte, mais je suspecte qu'il soit un homme de main qui ne sait pas pour qui il travaille, ni pourquoi. Il dit avoir été payé. Vu l'apparence de l'homme, sa façon de parler, je dirais qu'il n'a pas grandi dans un milieu éduqué, il doit sûrement être fils de paysan. Il dit avoir reçu son badge de serviteur et les informations pour la chambre d'un homme habillé comme un Ministre, mais ne pas avoir vu son visage. Mais il était confus dans ses explications, je continue à l'interroger.

_Vous insinuez qu'un traitre se trouve parmi nous ?! s'exclama le Chargé du Protocole

_Sir, je vous prie de bien vouloir baisser d'un ton devant le Seigneur-Commandant. prononça Mulan d'une voix polaire »

L'ambiance se refroidit, et pas du fait d'Elsa cette fois-ci.

« Sir Yako, asseyez-vous et taisez-vous. Sir Whitewolf n'a rien insinué, il ne fait que rapporter ce que le prisonnier a déclaré. réagit calmement Elsa

_Et qui peut le prouver ? Il n'y avait pas de témoins à sa séance d'interrogatoire, à ma connaissance ! s'écria le dénommé Yako »

Elsa eut un éclair de compréhension. Voilà pourquoi Emrich avait tant insisté pour qu'elle et Kraven restent pendant toute la nuit. Il savait pertinemment que s'il interrogeait le prisonnier seul, il y avait un risque que ce qu'il dise ne plaise pas et qu'en plus on ne le croie pas. Elle eut un sourire de connivence envers l'homme puis déclara :

« Il y avait deux témoins. Le Lieutenant Kraven et moi-même. Pouvons-nous continuer à présent ou dois-je vous faire évacuer ? »

Le Chargé du Protocole s'assit, mouché mais fulminant, et ne prononça plus un mot.

« Bien. Le prisonnier a parlé mais nous ne sommes pas beaucoup plus avancés. Donc voilà ce que je propose : Sir Sven, chargez-vous de vous renseigner sur cet homme, d'où il vient, qui fait partie de son entourage. Je me demande s'il n'a pas été victime de chantage. J'ai la sensation qu'il sait très bien qui est le responsable mais qu'il dissimule son identité. Sir Whitewolf, il me semble que vous serez ravi de vous charger des interrogatoires ainsi que de la préparation de la protection de votre Roi ?

_Absolument. Cependant, je tiens aussi à détacher quelques hommes en civil qui se mêleront à la population afin de… Disons, de mesurer la température.

_Faites donc. Ne donnez pas l'identité de vos hommes aux miens, ça ne sert à rien. Dites-le juste à Gara, ça lui permettra simplement de ne pas perdre de temps à sonder des esprits déjà fidèles.

_Très bien. J'ai une dernière inquiétude, Reine Elsa.

_Laquelle, Sir Whitewolf ?

_Je souhaite qu'une personne soit préposée à votre sécurité. Il n'est pas impossible que, ne connaissant pas vraiment le palais, il se soit trompé de chambre et aie en réalité voulu vous attaquer vous.

_Voyons, Seigneur-Commandant, c'est de la folie pure ! se défendit Elsa avec un sourire gêné. Cette chambre était dédiée au Roi d'Auria. Je veux bien croire que nous avons laissé filtrer des informations mais de là à penser que j'étais visée ?

_Oui, certes, mais si j'ai raison ? Je tiens à vous rappeler que vous êtes malade encore et que vous n'avez pas dormi lors de l'interrogatoire. De plus, je connais votre pudeur et je tiens à ce que ce soit Hua Mulan qui soit à vos côté.

_Emrich, voyons ! Un peu de sérieux ! s'exclama ensuite Elsa, complètement déstabilisée

_Seigneur-Commandant, cessez vos plaisanteries ! renchérit Mulan »

Mais si le Seigneur Commandant ne dit rien, son visage parla pour lui : il était mortellement sérieux et il allait insister jusqu'à ce qu'il ait gain de cause.

« Vous n'avez pas de femme aussi douée pour la protection rapprochée que mon Capitaine. De plus, vous vous entendez bien et cela ne fera qu'aider à vous protéger. J'insiste réellement, Votre Majesté. Je sens que cette histoire est bien plus grave qu'un simple attentat de la part d'un paysan victime de chantage. Il s'agissait de la chambre voisine à la vôtre ! Je préfère être paranoïaque que désolé. Alors, je vous en conjure, gardez Mulan auprès de vous afin que je puisse faire mon travail sans m'inquiéter. »

Mulan et Elsa voulurent riposter, mais que répondre à de tels arguments ? Elles se regardèrent donc entre elles, puis acquiescèrent. Et la réunion put continuer.

* * *

Elsa regarda Mulan du coin de l'œil, l'observant chercher toutes les issues et entrées possible de son bureau, dans ses appartements. Elle se sentait presque mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir passer tout son temps jusqu'à l'arrivée du Roi Dalgof avec celle qui la mettait dans un état pas possible.

« C'est bon, personne n'attaquerait ici.

_Comment le savez-vous ?

_La disposition des fenêtres permet une fuite aisée mais vous en êtes trop loin pour faire une attaque éclair. Rien que ça est éliminatoire. »

Elsa se tut, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter. Alors, elle décida de se pencher sur les rapports des différents délégués royaux au travers le Royaume. Des affaires de culture agricole, des désaccords entre clans, ce genre de choses ennuyeuses. Qui furent interrompues par une porte ouverte à la volée. Mulan eut un geste de défense envers Elsa, mais arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Anna.

« Elsa, pourquoi Mulan te protège comme ça ? Tu es en danger ?! Tu vas bien ?! Je n'ai même pas pu te voir après l'attentat !

_Anna, calme-toi. C'est tout simplement Emrich qui a décidé que je suis une cible facile. Mulan me protège de chimères. Comment vas-tu ? On m'a dit que tu n'avais rien mais si tu dois voir Edgar, sache qu'il est dans le jardin à cette heure…

_Chut, Elsa, je vais bien, je n'étais même pas dans mon lit à ce moment-là, Sir Theo m'avait traînée dans la salle du trône pour les doléances.

_Oh ? Mais pourquoi t'a-t-il emmenée là-bas, c'est mon travail de faire ça !

_Eh bien, tu sembles avoir oublié que je suis la Princesse et que, quand la Reine est souffrante, je me dois de la remplacer. Mais j'ai à peine commencé que l'explosion a eu lieu. Du coup, les doléances sont repoussées.

_Ça, je le savais, c'est moi qui ai ordonné ça. Je suis très fatiguée, je dois me reposer un peu.

_Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre, dis-moi ? Pourquoi es-tu fatiguée, tu ne fais jamais de sieste, d'habitude !

_J'ai passé la nuit avec certains de nos amis que je ne citerai pas à attendre qu'un bon monsieur nous parle de ses actes.

_Ah, vous avez attrapé le coupable ! Je le savais que vous étiez trop forte, Mulan ! »

Mulan resta presque stoïque à ce moment-là, ne pouvant réprimer un petit sourire.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas si c'est Mulan qui l'a attrapé, mais… Oh, ah bon ? Je ne le savais même pas !

_Je l'ai reconnu avant qu'il ne s'enfuie avec un bateau commercial. Il était monté illégalement à bord.

_Impressionnant ! Comment as-tu deviné, Anna ?

_C'était pas dur, quand je l'ai vue rentrer au palais hier soir, elle tenait un homme par le cou en marchant très vite. Et en plus, les soldats d'Auria disent que c'est elle la meilleure pour traquer les ordures. »

Elsa hoqueta devant le langage inconvenant de sa petite sœur :

« Anna, comment tu parles, maintenant ?!

_Oh, hé bien, Elsa, elle parle comme vous. rétorqua malicieusement Mulan

_Mulan ! »

Elsa fulmina quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire avec sa petite sœur. Cette dernière n'en pouvait plus : sa sœur s'était faite moucher, et bien comme il fallait. Ce fut sur ces paroles qu'Elsa décida d'aller se coucher et laissa partir sa soeur. Au moment d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle se figea puis regarda Mulan.

« Comment allons-nous faire ? Je dois dormir, auquel cas je serai ridiculement inutile tout le reste de la journée, mais vous devez être fatiguée aussi.

_Ne vous en faites pas. Je dormirai en même temps que vous. Attendez avant d'entrer, je vais vérifier certaines choses. »

Mulan entra dans la chambre, observa les fenêtres, défit le lit pour regarder à l'intérieur, sous le lit, dans le placard, les placards, les commodités attenantes… Puis fit un signe de tête à Elsa pour qu'elle vienne dormir. Gênée, encore, Elsa se cacha derrière un paravent pour retirer les couches de vêtements inutiles et enfila une robe de nuit cachée sous une robe de chambre ceinturée. Puis elle se jeta dans son lit. Ensuite, elle vit Mulan prendre place au pied du lit.

« Vous n'avez pas un endroit plus… confortable et stratégique pour dormir ? Sur le canapé... Ou même mon lit. Je suis sûre que vous ne me dérangerez pas... Mais j'ai peur que vous ne soyez pas très à l'aise à terre.

_Il ne faut pas que je sois à l'aise. Auquel cas mon sommeil serait trop profond et j'agirai bien trop tard s'il y a un problème.

_Je vois… En fait, vous êtes d'accord avec Emrich, vous pensez que je suis une cible.

_Je pense qu'il a raison. Bien que je pense aussi qu'une protection rapprochée est une exagération. Cependant, je suis les ordres de mon supérieur, quoique j'en pense. Et quoique vous en pensez aussi. »

Elsa s'allongea sur ses oreillers, déjà fatiguée par la conversation. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant son cœur battre la chamade, perturbé par la proximité de Mulan. Au bout d'un long moment silencieux, elle finit par s'endormir, au son de la respiration tranquille du Capitaine.

Une fois que Mulan entendit Elsa s'endormir et prendre une respiration plus lente, Mulan cessa son imitation d'une respiration de sommeil, se redressa et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle prit un bon bol d'air frais puis soupira.

« Roi Dalgof, je n'ai jamais eu aussi hâte que vous arriviez… »


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour et bienvenue sur ce chapitre 19 !**

 **Bonne année!**

 **J'ai peu de temps car je suis au taf mais je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster : les fins d'années, ça me rend léthargique :) Dans tous les cas, c'est bon, je reviens, j'ai encore une bonne avance, j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 23 :)**

 **Dans tous les cas, bonne année à tous, tous mes voeux et bonne lecture !**

 **Hely**

* * *

Lorsqu'Elsa se réveilla en sursaut, Mulan se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds, cherchant un assaillant de toute part. Puis, lorsque la Capitaine comprit qu'il s'agissait juste d'un réveil pas très en douceur, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, face à la jeune Reine.

« Encore un de ces rêves ? »

Elsa prit le temps de se calmer, puis hocha la tête, piteusement. Alors, ce qui arrivait généralement dans ces moments lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient seules arriva : Mulan prit Elsa dans ses bras afin de la consoler.

« N'en ayez jamais honte, Elsa. Ils sont la preuve de votre humanité. »

Elsa ceintura Mulan de ses bras et plongea sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amie. Savourant le moment en silence, elle ne put s'empêcher de regretter que cela n'arrive pas aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Puis, lentement, Mulan créa une distance entre leurs deux corps, se leva, puis posa sa main sur le haut de la tête de la Reine.

« Allez, la journée n'est pas terminée, il y a encore du travail à faire. Et nous avons des _enfants de catin_ à attraper, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oh ! Ah, oui, j'étais très… énervée.

_C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, Elsa. Vous avez été impressionnante, nous avons presque cru que vous alliez vous geler sur place.

_J'en étais effectivement pas très loin. Mais j'ai dormi, réfléchi, depuis. Tout va bien. »

Elsa sortit du lit, parfaitement réveillée, fit un léger sourire à Mulan, puis se décida à s'habiller. N'osant pas appeler l'habilleuse, afin de ne pas briser ce moment de calme et de solitude avec Mulan, elle tenta de s'habiller seule, bien que ce fusse un peu compliqué avec ses robes royales. Elle enfila le premier jupon ainsi que le petit débardeur faisant office de sous-vêtement, puis fit passer son corset autour de sa taille.

Les ficelles pour le serrer se trouvaient dans le dos : voilà pourquoi on lui avait mis à disposition une habilleuse. Pas très pratique lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule… Après plusieurs instants à batailler, elle sursauta lorsque des doigts se glissèrent sur la ficelle.

« Mulan ?

_Oui, c'est moi. Je vous entendais avoir des difficultés. Je vais vous aider, tenez-vous droite.

_Vous savez… Comment ça fonctionne ?

_Je suis moi aussi une femme. De plus, j'ai connu ce type de vêtement. »

Puis, en silence, Mulan serra doucement le corset puis l'attacha avec des gestes experts. Ensuite, elle attrapa le haut de robe, aida Elsa à enfiler ses bras dans les manches et ferma aussi le vêtement dans le dos. Le tout avec des gestes lents, bien plus doux que ceux de l'habilleuse qui pouvait être très brusque et ne pas faire attention à ne pas trop serrer les vêtements.

Une fois que Mulan eut terminé, Elsa attrapa le bas de robe et l'enfila seule, sous le regard neutre de Mulan. Enfin, la jeune Reine se regarda rapidement dans le miroir en pied et se sentit satisfaite. Pour la première fois, elle n'était pas gênée dans ses vêtements, au contraire.

« Le secret avec les corsets, c'est de s'autoriser à respirer… Dès lors qu'on peut le faire, on peut être belle et toujours se sentir à l'aise.

_En effet, on m'a toujours serré le corset jusqu'à me couper le souffle.

_Erreur d'amateur, si je peux me permettre.

_Vous avez raté votre vocation, Mulan, répliqua Elsa, mutine

_Asseyez-vous à la coiffeuse au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

Elsa ne tenta même pas de discuter, surtout pas lorsqu'une fois installée, Mulan prit en main ses cheveux. Toujours sans parole, Mulan attacha les cheveux de la blonde en un chignon apparemment lâche mais qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas la coiffure que vous faites d'habitude, mais j'ai pensé que vous seriez plus à l'aise sans vos cheveux devant les yeux. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver.

_Vous avez bien fait, Mulan. Merci, j'aime beaucoup. »

Elsa sourit puis se leva. Cependant Mulan ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elles se fixèrent donc droit dans les yeux durant quelques instants, l'une comme l'autre se demandant pourquoi elles ne se séparaient pas, quand le clairon lança une alerte. La magie fut immédiatement brisée et les deux coururent vers la sortie des appartements royaux, dans le but de porter secours ou, au moins, d'agir.

* * *

Lorsqu'Elsa arriva sur les lieux de la nouvelle attaque, elle ne put s'empêcher de tomber à genoux devant le bâtiment détruit. Des personnes travaillaient, apprenaient dans ce bâtiment, elle s'était battue pendant un an pour qu'il soit finalement accepté… Et il avait été attaqué. Forcément, il n'avait pas été protégé comme il aurait dû : la moitié des effectifs de l'armée était dans les rues, à la recherche de…

Elsa releva son visage baigné de larmes, prise d'une nouvelle colère. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie de fortune qu'Edgar avait montée à proximité de la nouvelle Université des Mages de l'Armée. Elle voulait obtenir un premier bilan pour se donner la rage de vaincre cet ennemi invisible qui la manipulait telle une poupée de chiffon.

« Edgar, tu as deux secondes ?

_Posez vos questions en même temps que je travaille, je vous écoute. »

Edgar était en train d'ouvrir un peu plus la blessure d'un jeune homme, à peine sorti de l'adolescence, pour retirer des morceaux non identifiés incrustés dans les plaies. Elsa ne perdit pas de temps :

« Bilan actuel ?

_Sur les 60 personnes qu'on savait fréquenter l'école aujourd'hui, j'ai 19 blessés simples, 6 blessés graves, 2 condamnés et 8 morts, pour le moment. _Gelez ici, ce carré de peau là, s'il vous plait, ça m'aiderait beaucoup… Merci._ Donc, les autres sont tout simplement hors de danger voire indemnes. Les blessés légers sont soit ici pour aider soit ailleurs pour ne pas dér… _Lieutenant Kraven, faites bouillir de l'eau puis venez cautériser ici !_ Pour ne pas déranger.

_Très bien, quelque chose à ajouter ?

_Vous savez ce que je veux ajouter.

_En effet. »

Elsa sortit alors de la tente et se dirigea vers Emrich qui semblait écouter le rapport de quelques-uns de ses soldats en civil. Il les remerciait lorsqu'Elsa était suffisamment proche pour demander sans crier :

« Dites-moi que vous avez des informations !

_J'en ai. Notamment sur notre chère association de malfaiteurs. Je commence par la bonne nouvelle ou par la mauvaise ?

_Dites-moi la bonne avant, que je n'explose pas.

_La bonne nouvelle est que votre peuple est – pratiquement à l'unanimité – hors de cause : ils semblent même choqués par les attentats.

_Et la mauvaise ?

_Une personne que nous cherchons à identifier a été effectivement vue par mes hommes avec une tenue de ministre, une capuche sur la tête, donner des ordres à la personne que nous avons attrapée ici. »

Emrich fit un sourire penaud face au regard choqué d'Elsa et continua :

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'un de vos ministres vous ai trahie, d'autant plus en se présentant avec sa tenue officielle dans des lieux peu recommandables. Ne peut-on pas demander à Gara de nous aider ? Il pourrait au moins écarter cette hypothèse.

_Gara est un mage très doué dans son domaine… Dès lors qu'on ne connait pas son pouvoir. Je tenterai quand même avec lui... Edgar ? »

Edgar venait d'arriver en courant auprès d'Elsa et venait de poser la main sur l'épaule. Il dit :

« Il faut que vous veniez immédiatement avec moi. Il faut absolument voir ça. »

Catastrophés, Emrich et Elsa suivirent le médecin, qui les mena... au corps inanimé de Gara. Elsa ne put réprimer un sanglot qu'à grand peine, puis demanda :

« Mais que faisait-il ici ?! Il était censé parcourir les rues avec les soldats !

_Ca, je ne peux pas vous aider. En revanche, je peux vous dire que sa mort est bizarre.

_Comment ça, bizarre ?! tonna Emrich

_Baissez d'un ton, il y a du monde ici ! chuchota furieusement Edgar. Regardez les autres qui sont décédés : ils sont peu brûlés mais par contre ils ont manqué d'air à cause du feu : ils se sont évanouis et on me les a ramenés car ils semblaient vivants ! Regardez-le, lui : il est brûlé mais il n'a visiblement jamais saigné et il est déjà blanc comme un mort alors que le feu a débuté il y a une heure ! Il a l'air mort depuis plusieurs heures, au moins.

_Tu veux dire que... murmura Elsa, complètement défaite

_Je veux dire quelqu'un a tué Gara, probablement à cause de sa capacité spéciale, l'a placé ici et a mis le feu... »

Emrich et Elsa se regardèrent, commençant à voir l'ampleur du problème qui avait lieu en ce moment. Puis, Elsa se dirigea vers l'extérieur, cherchant à mémoriser chaque visage qui se présentait à elle... Sir Yako, Sir Sven, Sir Theo, Mulan, Lieutenant Kraven... Elle regarda tous ceux qui se présentaient à elle, même si elle savait qu'il serait impossible d'empêcher ce monde de partir, sans compter que le coupable pouvait être déjà parti.

Elle avait donc réellement un traitre parmi ses proches, quelqu'un qui lui souriait pour ensuite la poignarder dans le dos en tuant un homme bon à cause de sa magie...

* * *

Une fois l'évènement pris en main, les personnes soignées, les ordres donnés, Elsa se dirigea vers son bureau, toujours accompagnée de Mulan. Lasse, presque pliée en deux, elle portait le poids du doute. Elle avait confiance en ses proches, en ses conseillers, ses amis désormais... Mais il lui fallait désormais soupçonner tout le monde.

Sir Yako, le Chargé du Protocole, était le seul dans l'équipe de préparation des chambres à savoir laquelle serait attribuée au Roi d'Auria. Sir Sven était le seul à savoir exactement où se trouvait Gara avant sa mort. De plus, rien ne disait pas qu'ils aient partagés leurs informations entre ministres de façon officieuse. Et quel intérêt auraient-ils à vouloir tuer le Roi d'Auria ? ... Ou elle-même ? Et ces étudiants en magie ?

Parler de ses soupçons avec Edgar l'avait soulagée, lui-même disant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas si elle le soupçonnait, mais qu'il n'aurait de cesse de prouver son innocence. Mais elle se sentait monstrueuse de les soupçonner et aussi trop naïve de vouloir croire en eux. Elle pouvait néanmoins compter sur son ami médecin pour laisser traîner ses oreilles et ses yeux. Au regard qu'il lui avait lancé, il semblait même avoir déjà son idée.

Rien n'excluait qu'il y ait plusieurs traitres tout comme il était possible qu'il n'y en ait pas... Mais, bizarrement, Elsa ne croyait pas une seconde à la seconde hypothèse. Ignorant Mulan, elle se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller.

« Elsa... Vous ne devez pas fuir...

_Je sais... Mais j'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes pour me morfondre. Après, je serai forte, mais là j'ai juste besoin de m'effondrer, juste un peu.

_D'accord, juste quelques minutes. »

Le silence s'installa alors, Mulan toujours attentive sinon plus aux bruits extérieurs à la chambre. Le silence s'étira tant et si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, Elsa réclama doucement, timidement :

« Pourriez-vous juste vous asseoir à côté de moi ?

_M'asseoir ?

_Oui, juste là, à côté de moi. J'ai besoin d'une présence qui me rassurerait.

_Ne vous en faites pas, Elsa... Je serai toujours là, quoiqu'il advienne.

_... Je sais. »


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou !**

 **Chapitre fini depuis un moment mais voilà, vous avez un sauveur : Kingofmetal, mon secrétaire, mdr, qui me rappelle de poster les chapitres.**

 **Bon j'ai terminé jusqu'au 23, ça y est, je change plus rien, et après ce sera autre chose. Et il y a LA scène que j'préparais depuis des luuustres et que j'attendais de vous montrer. Alors j'espère que vous aimerez ! :D**

 **Bien à vous tous, des bisous,**

 **Hely**

* * *

Plusieurs jours se passèrent. Elsa devait faire le deuil de tous ces enfants, ces hommes, tués dans cette école de mage. De Gara. De sa propre naïveté. Ce matin-là, elle devait présider la cérémonie d'enterrement des victimes du lâche attentat. Elle avait préparé son discours dans un état léthargique, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la traque au traitre. Elle avait passé au crible les relations de tout son entourage, qui se composait de plusieurs dizaines de personnes, mais avait décidé, à son plus grand désespoir, de se concentrer sur ses ministres.

Cette chasse aux hommes l'épuisait. Mulan n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle dépérissait aussi, à vue d'œil, faisant désormais réellement son âge : 30 ans. Le manque de sommeil, la vigilance constante, tout cela minait la Capitaine autant que la Reine. Edgar avait essayé d'orienter l'enquête mais il était arrivé au bout de ses conclusions. Elsa avait l'impression d'être une Reine incompétente, incapable d'assurer la protection de son Royaume et de la délégation royale d'Auria qui devait arriver dans à peine une semaine.

Une personne toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! agréa Elsa

_Bonjour, Ma Reine... Il est l'heure. »

Sir Theo s'était montré encore plus attentif, plus affectueux que jamais face à la détresse d'Elsa. Un sourire de circonstance naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui mit sa main dans celle tendue de son ministre.

« Merci, Sir Theo. Allons-y, Capitaine Hua. »

* * *

Debout face aux soldats, aux familles et aux amis, Elsa sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Mais elle se força et commença.

« Il y a un an, nous fêtions notre victoire contre Espadril. Aujourd'hui, nous revoici en guerre, contre des hommes qui utilisent la mort et la peur pour faire passer un message, dont nous ignorons encore la teneur. Ces attaques n'ont pas été revendiquées, personne n'est venu en face de moi ou de mes représentants pour réclamer justice, droit, réclamer ce qui pousse à commettre ces crimes inexcusables. Aujourd'hui, j'enterre des amis, des soldats, des jeunes hommes, de moins jeunes, tous victimes d'une guerre que je compte à nouveau gagner. Je tiens à ce qu'ils soient les derniers... »

La gorge d'Elsa se bloqua. Elle racla sa voix afin de la faire revenir, mais elle ne parvint qu'à gémir quelques mots. La foule en face d'elle semblait compatir à sa douleur. Mais la jeune Reine empêchait tout juste les larmes de sortir. Elle tourna la tête vers Sir Theo, qui sortit d'un coup de sa léthargie et poussa doucement Elsa pour se placer devant la foule.

« Ce jour-là, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, j'ai couru pour porter secours à ces soldats. Lorsque je suis entré dans ce bâtiment en flamme, j'ai sorti des personnes qui pouvaient encore tenir à peu près sur leurs jambes. J'en étais heureux. Puis, je suis tombé sur une personne couchée à terre. Cet homme s'appelait Gara. Je le connais car il a largement contribué à la victoire contre Espadril. C'était un homme marié et il avait trois enfants, dont un de dix ans. Je connais sa femme, qui est là aujourd'hui, Dulia. Je vous demande pardon, madame... Je n'ai pas réussi à le sortir de là à temps. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, mais j'avais été horrifié de voir qu'il avait été tué. Contre les auteurs de ce meurtre, et de celui de tant d'autres jeunes hommes, je réclame la justice, la vengeance ! Et je n'ai que peu de choses à leur dire, sinon que nous mettions tous en œuvre pour les arrêter et leur faire payer leurs crimes contre-nature. »

Lorsque Sir Theo eût fini son discours improvisé, il prit Elsa par les épaules et l'emmena dans un coin discret, tandis qu'un prêtre commença sa longue litanie de bénédiction des défunts. Elsa, laissant libre court à ses larmes, regarda son fidèle conseiller et dit :

« Je ne savais même pas que c'était vous qui aviez retrouvé Gara. Merci d'avoir ramené son corps. Et merci de m'avoir remplacée. Je ne parvenais plus à parler.

_Je suis là pour ça, Reine Elsa. Vous pouvez me faire confiance pour agir lorsque vous ne pouvez plus le faire. »

Elsa se sentit rassurée et put enfin faire un léger sourire. Le Ministre en profita pour oser la prendre dans ses bras, brièvement, puis la relâcher pour l'accompagner au Palais.

Plus loin, Edgar les observait, le regard froncé.

* * *

Assise à son bureau, dos à Mulan, Elsa ressentit comme une angoisse sourde qui lui vrillait le cœur, les poumons, les tympans, comme si quelqu'un hurlait à ses oreilles. Il lui semblait revenir à l'après-guerre immédiat, à son état lamentable. Elle sentait la présence de Mulan à ses côtés, comme ces derniers jours, où une seconde ne passait pas sans la voir, la sentir, l'entendre. Ses nerfs à rude épreuve, affaiblis par l'épreuve de la cérémonie, lui brûlaient. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle se tourna et appela sa protectrice.

« Oui, Elsa ?

_Il nous faut parler. »

Mulan quitta du regard la petite sculpture puis braqua ses billes noires sur Elsa. Aucune conversation ne devrait commencer ainsi. Cette simple phrase, _Il nous faut parler_ , pouvait tuer une personne fragile dans la minute. Heureusement, Mulan avait la peau dure. Elle maîtrisa alors le ton de sa voix et répondit simplement :

« Je vous écoute, Elsa.

_Vous m'avez toujours dit que lorsque nous avons quelque chose sur le cœur, à un moment de faiblesse, il fallait faire sortir cette chose. Cela pouvait devenir une question de vie ou de mort.

_En effet, j'ai dit cela.

_Alors j'ai quelque chose à dire. »

Mulan se redressa sur son siège, le cœur battant, et regarda Elsa prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées, j'ai vu en vous une personne étonnante, forte, qui avait beaucoup à m'apprendre. Vous m'avez appris que je pouvais tenir une arme, que j'étais aussi capable qu'un homme à me battre, puis vous m'avez appris à vivre avec mes démons. Vous avez réussi à transformer la jeune fille que j'étais avant la guerre en Reine un peu plus efficace. Vous m'avez donné une force que je pensais ne puiser qu'en Anna, puis Edgar. Emrich et vous m'avez beaucoup donné, mais surtout vous. Cela fait plusieurs mois que vous m'avez même offert la découverte d'un sentiment nouveau...

_Elsa...

_Non, Mulan. Je veux terminer, même si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Je tiens à le dire ou je sens que je pourrais en mourir. Cela parait totalement idiot, voire complètement fou, que je dise une chose pareille ! Après tout, qui pourrait mourir de ne pas pouvoir dire « je t'aime » ?... »

Mulan resta figée, la bouche ouverte mais ne put prononcer un mot. Sans doute pour se donner contenance, elle attrapa un verre qui se trouvait sur la table d'Elsa et le but d'un coup. Et alors qu'elle allait répondre, soudainement, elle se laissa tomber à terre. Mulan paniqua.

« Elsa, couchez-vous ! »

Sous cet ordre inattendu, Elsa se baissa et prit Mulan par les épaules :

« Mulan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

_Sonnez l'alerte ! Maintenant ! »

Elsa attrapa sa cloche sur le bureau et commença à peine à l'agiter qu'une personne lui attrapa la main et l'immobilisa. Et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, deux personnes en noir encagoulées l'attrapèrent et la reculèrent.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite. Elsa tenta de les geler mais elle vit un homme poser un poignard sur le cou de Mulan. Elle comprit la menace et préféra tout de suite interposer une glace solide entre le cou du Capitaine et l'arme tranchante.

Puis, elle se fit tirer en arrière. Des soldats arrivèrent et on sentit aussi la panique venant des agresseurs. Alors ils abandonnèrent Mulan et tirèrent Elsa par la fenêtre.

« Elsa ! Ne résiste pas, tu te feras tuer ! Mais je te retrouverai ! entendit Elsa juste avant d'être assommée »

Et Mulan s'évanouit tandis qu'une cohorte de soldats se lancèrent à la poursuite des kidnappeurs de leur Reine.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emrich eut vent des derniers évènements, il accourut au bureau de la Reine. La princesse Anna s'y trouvait déjà, parlant à Sir Sven et d'autres généraux, tremblante – de peur ou de rage ? Edgar était en train de réveiller Mulan à coup de sels odorants et d'une mixture à avaler. Tout en massant la gorge de Mulan pour déclencher les réflexes visant à la faire déglutir, il tenait son poignet pour veiller sur le pouls. La Capitaine s'éveilla au moment où le Seigneur Commandant s'agenouillait.

Elle toussa, cracha une partie de la mixture, et sentit une partie de ses forces revenir. Dans ses yeux brûlaient la haine et le désir de vengeance. Anna entendit les bruits et se dirigea tout de suite vers Mulan, à genoux, l'aidant à se redresser.

« Trois hommes, en noir, encagoulés, aux vêtements humides, comme s'ils s'étaient immergés mais avait eu un peu de temps pour sécher. Des professionnels : ils n'ont pas dit un mot et n'avaient aucune odeur sur eux. Par contre, ils ont tous les trois des yeux verts identiques : même famille, frères, cousins. L'un d'entre eux avait une tâche de boue sur le bas de son pantalon et un autre avait du crottin sous sa semelle.

_Calme-toi Mulan, il faut d'abord te remettre ! s'écria Emrich

_EMRICH ! Elle s'est fait enlever sous mes yeux. Elle doit être terrorisée voire torturée en ce moment même et je refuse de laisser cela arriver. Je lui ai promis que je la retrouverai, et je ne compte pas mentir. Maintenant, pour la retrouver, il faut impérativement trouver la taupe. Il est impossible que les dix gardes qui étaient devant la porte mettent autant de temps à venir alors qu'elle avait sonné ! Ils ont été dérangés ou quoi ?! Ils avaient même l'air mou, par Akatosh !

_La porte était bloquée. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils ont dit. répondit Anna, devenant subitement sceptique

_Ils l'auraient donc forcée ? se demanda le Seigneur Commandant »

Emrich n'attendit même pas de réponse, se dirigeant vers la porte en question. Il y avait des traces de blocage sur la porte en effet, une serrure à moitié fermée, mais qui n'avait pas l'air très solide. Un coup d'épaule et c'était fini. Ne voulant rien laisser voir venir aux soldats qui étaient tous devant la porte, inutiles et attendant les ordres, il fit signe à ses propres hommes, postés plus loin, de les attaquer et de les arrêter. Puis se dirigea vers Anna :

« Je crains que le traître ne soit pas seulement un Ministre. Je vous porte main forte pour les arrestations et les interrogatoires mais vous êtes à présent la Reine Régente en l'absence de votre sœur... En tant que dignitaire étranger, je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir directement...

_Oui, Emrich, je m'en doute. Je veux déclencher les recherches, mais je ne sais que faire, ni par où commencer...

_Ayez confiance en vous. Ne croyez pas que j'ignore ce que vous faites avec mes soldats, vous apprenez tout ce qu'i savoir sur les arts militaires. Je sais que vous êtes capable. Mais si ça vous rassure, gardez Mulan avec vous. »

Puis, il se dirigea vers Mulan, désormais debout.

« J'ai été mauvaise langue en disant que Sir Sven était un piètre protecteur et militaire. Maintenant, je pense que soit il est louche, soit un autre Ministre est dans le coup et ce n'est plus juste une hypothèse. La Princesse Anna va avoir besoin de renfort et d'aide. Capitaine ? »

Mulan hocha la tête et laissa Emrich s'en aller. Elle se dirigea donc vers Anna.

« Princesse Anna, que puis-je pour vous aider ?

_Je voudrais d'abord que vous me disiez tout ce que vous avez pu déduire sur les kidnappeurs.

_Ils l'ont enlevée, pas tuée sur place, de même pour moi. Ils sembleraient qu'il était parfaitement prévu qu'ils la prennent, mais qu'ils me tuent faisait partie du plan, j'ai été sauvée par les soldats. Je crains cependant qu'ils ne soient venus que pour la forme, je laisse le soin au Seigneur Commandant de faire la lumière sur ce point. Donc, nous pouvons supposer que la chambre attaquée devait être en réalité la sienne et que le meurtre de Gara était la raison de la mise à feu de l'Université des Mages. Les pouvoirs de Gara étaient le mobile de cet assassinat, donc la tête pensante doit faire partie des hautes sphères. Me permettez-vous de faire des raccourcis pour accélérer ?

_Faites, Capitaine.

_Cela ne peut pas être Sir Fadden, c'est un médecin, il saurait que le corps de Gara dirait qu'il a été assassiné et non pas tué dans le feu. Il me semble que Sir Sven le saurait aussi. Concernant l'attentat de la chambre dédiée à mon Roi, Sir Yako est un maniaque, il n'aurait jamais permis une telle erreur. Surtout pas dans la chambre du Roi qu'il a soignée comme si c'était la sienne.

_Il reste encore quatre ministres. nota Anna

_Si je puis me permettre... commença Edgar, hésitant durant de longues secondes

_Dites-moi sans tourner autour du pot ou taisez-vous ! répliqua Mulan, acide et impatiente

_Je pense qu'à votre place, j'irais suivre Sir Theo. dit Edgar. A chaque fois, il n'est pas loin du lieu d'attentat, pour une raison ou pour une autre, c'est lui qui a « découvert » le corps de Gara, son discours semblait trop... Je ne sais pas. De même, il semble prendre des libertés avec la Reine Elsa, comme si... Je ne sais pas, son comportement a changé. Et je viens de constater qu'il s'est échappé lors de l'arrestation des soldats, en toute discrétion, sans se signaler. »

Si Edgar avait déjà eu peur un jour, aujourd'hui, en voyant la haine dans les yeux du Capitaine, il comprit qu'il n'en connaissait encore rien. Si ce regard lui avait été adressé, il n'aurait pas attendu pour se mettre à genou et supplier pour le coup de grâce.

« Sir Theo, donc. Elsa m'a souvent vanté vos capacités d'observation, Edgar. Donc il me semble que c'est la meilleure piste à suivre pour l'instant. Sir Yolep ! héla Anna »

Le Ministre du Renseignement s'arrêta et se dirigea immédiatement vers le trio.

« J'ai un suspect, et ces soldats ne sont pas venus aussi vite qu'ils l'auraient dû à l'enlèvement de la Reine. Maintenant, sir Yolep, vous êtes Ministre du Renseignement, alors vous allez me renseigner immédiatement. Qui sont les principaux contacts de Sir Theo ? demanda Anna

_Hé bien, je pourrais évidemment vous donner toutes ces informations, Princesse Anna, mais le Capitaine Hua est...

_Parlez, Sir Yolep. Ordonna la Princesse, soudainement moins encline à faire des manières

_Princesse Anna, si je puis me permettre, inclure des étrangers...

_Je me porte garante pour le Capitaine. Elle semble de toute façon plus efficace que vous dans son travail ! Pendant que vous pinaillez, elle, au moins, cherche à retrouver votre Reine ! Peut-être devrais-je lui demander d'enquêter sur vous aussi ?! »

Anna pouvait paraître impressionnante à quiconque ne la connaissait pas, mais elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Bien entendu, Sir Yolep ne resta pas insensible à la menace d'être considéré comme suspect. Il prit Mulan à part et lui cracha tout ce qu'il savait. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais si la Princesse lui ordonnait de le faire, au moins, il ne serait responsable de rien...


	21. Chapter 21

**Alors, comment vous dire que je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ? Bah je suis désolée J'ai eu pas mal de soucis et là comme je suis malade j'en profite pour poster ce chapitre. Je me remets à l'écriture du 24 par la suite :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsqu'Elsa reprit connaissance, elle constata que ses mains étaient prises dans un étau, semblable à celui que lui avaient mis les soldats de Hans, à peine trois ans plus tôt. Ne pouvant bouger les doigts, elle ne parvint pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour se libérer. Elle leva les yeux et observa les lieux le plus calmement que lui permettaient les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Une chambre. Avec des barreaux à la fenêtre. Un lit simple. Une porte en bois. Des murs en bois. Une odeur d'écurie.

Bien. Elle n'était plus en ville : les seules écuries étaient celles du Palais et elles n'étaient pas en bois. Donc elle pouvait être n'importe où. Au vu du froid, probablement proche de la montagne... Mais elle ne savait pas exactement : il faisait nuit et il était difficile de discerner quoi que ce soit dans la pénombre.

Elle entendait du bruit à l'étage inférieur. Des bruits de conversation houleuse, de verres posés sur la table... Elle se coucha à terre pour coller son oreille au sol : elle voulait essayer d'entendre quelque chose. Visiblement, il y avait une dizaine de personnes, des hommes, qui parlait bien la langue du royaume d'Arendelle, mais elle ne discernait que quelques mots tels que « idiotie », « erreur, « Elsa », mais rien qui ne lui permette réellement d'appréhender sa situation.

Elle entendit subitement des pas monter les escaliers. Elle se redressa alors et se mit le plus loin possible de la porte, afin de s'éloigner d'un potentiel danger. Pourtant, l'homme qui ouvrit n'avait rien d'un brigand ou d'un paysan. Il détonnait presque dans cet univers spartiate.

« Votre Majesté, je vous présente mes excuses. »

L'homme qui venait de parler était vêtu comme un noble, pantalon, chemise, manteau d'une grande richesse. Et ce n'était pas juste un déguisement, au vu de ses manières pincées et de son visage faussement jovial. C'était visiblement un homme habitué au jeu de l'hypocrisie. Elsa se demanda si elle n'aurait pas préféré un brigand finalement. Néanmoins, elle riposta.

« Si vous présentez vos excuses, au moins libérez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!

_Non, Votre Majesté. Je ne m'excuse pas pour votre situation, mais simplement, les ordres donnés à mes hommes étaient de vous tuer, pas de vous emmener ici. Cependant, il semblerait qu'un de... Mes amis aient donnés d'autres consignes. Il y a beaucoup de sabotage dans mes plans, ces derniers temps… Je suis ici pour essayer de régler la situation. Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas un monstre. Je n'aime pas me salir les mains... Pas comme vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Après cette tirade, Elsa ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson de franche terreur. Elle aurait définitivement préféré le brigand, qui se serait approché pour la narguer. Elle aurait pu avoir l'occasion de l'assommer avec ses immenses gants de métal. Lui ne bougeait pas d'un poil du pas de la porte. Et il souriait.

« Cependant, étant donné que vous êtes ici, à présent, nous allons pouvoir discuter. Je suis sûr que vous aimeriez savoir pourquoi vous êtes là.

_Je suis en effet très curieuse.

_Je m'en doutais fortement. Pourrez-vous peut-être deviner ? Jouons donc le jeu !

_Comment le pourrais-je ? Vous n'avez signé aucun de vos méfaits ! Vous avez le sang d'innocents sur la conscience et vous voulez jouer ?!

_Des innocents ? Oh, des soldats, des _mages_ , si vous voulez. Mais certainement pas des innocents. Cependant, sachez que cette attaque n'est absolument pas de mon fait.

_Comment pouvez-vous nier ?!

_Reine Elsa… Comme je vous le disais, je ne suis pas un monstre. La seule personne que je voulais éliminer, c'est vous. Voyez-vous, une Reine qui pense par elle-même, c'est mauvais, très mauvais, pour moi et mes… _amis_. »

* * *

Sir Theo n'était pas, lui aussi, un monstre. C'était un homme, ou du moins il tentait de s'en convaincre. Il avait vu grandir Elsa, l'avait considérée comme son enfant… Puis elle était devenue… La Reine. Tout ce qu'il avait pu préparer avec ses _amis_ lui semblait d'un coup d'une cruauté sans pareil.

Il avait tenté d'inverser le processus ! Mais Elsa ne se laissait pas faire. Elle discutait, argumentait, comprenait, parfois même critiquait ! Mais Sir Theo ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une espèce d'admiration profonde. Cette femme – car c'était désormais une femme – n'avait jamais obtenu de réels cours sur la façon de gérer un royaume et elle avait pourtant réussi à imposer sa vision idéaliste de l'égalité et de l'efficacité. Elle avait même gagné une guerre, par les Trois Déesses ! _Comment ne pas l'aimer ?_

Durant ces trois années de règne, il était parvenu à s'imposer comme étant son plus fidèle conseiller, celui qu'elle acceptait dans ses appartements, celui qui connaissait ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Mais se voir prendre sa place par trois étrangers le rendaient complètement FOU ! Fou de rage, de haine, de colère ! … De tristesse…

Alors, il avait réussi à sauver sa Reine de la mort en changeant les ordres, d'abord en donnant une autre chambre que celle prévue, puis en changeant les ordres de tuer en ordre de kidnapper. Et, il en était sûr, lorsqu'Elsa saura tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle oubliera bien vite… le reste.

* * *

La Princesse Anna tournait en rond. Les soldats fouillaient déjà la ville face au Palais, avec très peu de conviction, et la nuit tombait. Sir Yolep, face à elle, fouillait dans ses archives à la recherche d'informations, tout ce qui pouvait les aider, bien que ce ne fusse pas très efficace.

Ils se trouvaient tout trois dans une aile du palais consacrée aux « services administratifs », dont les Archives du Royaume, gérées par Sir Yolep. Plusieurs décennies auparavant, un Roi très inquiet d'être trahi par un proche, avait décidé qu'il y aurait désormais un registre notant scrupuleusement qui envoyait du courrier à qui parmi son entourage. Bien que ce Roi fusse mort, la Loi n'avait pas été abrogée et chaque Ministre du Renseignement avait pris soin de perpétrer la « tradition » des vérifications du courrier. Bien que cela soit devenu bien moins rigoureux qu'à l'époque, en témoignent les montagnes de fiches à peine triées qui s'amoncelaient sur le bureau du conseiller.

En colère, terrorisée, impatiente, elle tournait encore en rond et donnait le tournis à Mulan. Laquelle Mulan réfléchissait encore plus vite. Mais leur réflexion se fit interrompre par une personne qui entra lentement dans la pièce.

« Sir Sven ? Mais, que faites-vous ici ?! Et les recherches ?! s'écria Anna

_Princesse Anna, je viens me rendre à vous. Je dois confesser mes crimes. »

Sir Sven retira chaque morceau de son armure, retira son manteau de Ministre et se jeta à genoux. Puis il parla :

« Je fais partie des traîtres. Nous sommes deux : Sir Theo et moi-même. Et je pense savoir où se trouve la Reine. »

Il eut à peine le temps de continuer à parler que Mulan se trouvait déjà au-dessus de lui, la lame près du cou.

« Nous vous écoutons. déclara Anna d'une voix polaire »

* * *

« Comment ça, vous voulez le pouvoir ? demanda Elsa, interloquée

_Non, pas le pouvoir dont vous et vos soldats disposez, ces espèces de tours de magie ridicules. Je parle du vrai pouvoir, celui qui nous permet d'être les… Les bienfaiteurs de ce Royaume. Avec bien sûr quelques privilèges. Nous l'avons perdu, et ce à cause de vous.

_Vous êtes ridicule, vous êtes un noble, vous avez du pouvoir !

_Oui, sur mes terres, et encore. Mais je dois sûrement parler dans le vide, vous êtes jeune et ne pouvez pas voir la mesure de ce que votre sang vous offre. Nous en sommes la raison, et je m'en excuse encore. Après tout, nous avons tout essayé pour faire de vous une idiote.

_Comment ?!

_Pourquoi croyez-vous que ni vous ni la Princesse Anna n'ait eu d'éducation correcte ? Nous ne voulions pas que vous soyez capable de contredire ce que nous chuchoterions à votre oreille. Malheureusement, il semblerait que vous ayez bien plus appris que ce que nous pensions. Vous devenez trop douée pour mener mes alliés à la baguette. Ils ont réussi à tenir, à vous faire passer certaines lois mais… Non, décidemment, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu devenir ce que vous êtes devenue. L'un d'entre eux s'est même découvert une loyauté envers vous ! Je ne pouvais pas y croire. »

Elsa sentit son cœur se briser. Si cet homme disait la vérité, cela signifiait clairement que ses Ministres n'étaient que des manipulateurs. Elle comprenait à présent leurs colères lorsqu'elle opposait ses propres décisions à leurs propositions qui lui semblaient parfois aberrantes. La trahison commença à s'infiltrer sans ses veines. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Qui ?!

_Oh, juste deux personnes. Sir Theo et Si Sven. C'est d'ailleurs Sir Sven qui a retourné sa veste pour vous jurer une loyauté à toute épreuve. Si cela vous console. De plus, Sir Theo a été particulièrement incompétent dans la tâche de vous ôter la vie. Il se trompe de chambre et panique avec cette histoire de soldats qui lit dans les pensées... A moins qu'il n'aie une idée derrière la tête… Un idiot fini, si vous voulez mon avis. Peut-être s'est-il aussi trouvé une loyauté envers vous. »

Elsa ne put empêcher une larme de couler. Cet homme était cruel et disait de telles vérités avec un sourire presque flamboyant. Elle sentit alors la fin de la « conversation » venir.

« Voyez-vous, je vous explique tout cela car je suis d'une grande bonté d'âme. Mais nous ignorons encore quoi faire de vous. Après tout, si nous vous gardons, c'est risqué mais nous pourrions nous servir de vous pour garder votre sœur sur le trône avec nos chuchotements discrets. Cependant, je dois dire que je suis partisan du moindre risque. Je préfèrerais que vous disparaissiez. Si votre sœur est aussi impertinente que vous, nous aurons tout loisir d'attendre qu'elle enfante... Mais meure durant cet accouchement. »

Il rit puis s'en alla. Elsa resta figée. Elle était bloquée ici. Sa sœur était une cible. Et elle allait mourir.

Elsa resta prostrée, sur le lit, dos au mur. Elle voulait réfléchir, trouver un moyen de se battre pour s'en sortir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pensait qu'à ce sentiment de trahison qui lui emplissait les veines.

Elle ne bougea même pas lorsque Sir Theo entra dans la chambre, daignant à peine lui jeter un regard coulant. Il lui parla mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle préférait tenter de bouger les doigts, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Il semblait s'agiter et perdre son calme de façade. Lorsqu'il l'attrapa par l'épaule, elle sursauta et tenta de se débattre.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Ma Reine. Nous allons sortir d'ici et nous cacher.

_Parce que vous croyez que je vais vous suivre ? Je préfère encore mourir que d'écouter à nouveau vos _conseils_.

_Et moi je ne veux pas vous voir morte. Alors vous allez me suivre.

_Pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? Pour vous donner bonne conscience ?

_Non, ma Reine, je ne veux pas que vous mouriez, déclara Sir Theo d'un air désespéré. Je vous aime trop pour vous sacrifier.

_Vous êtes ridicule.

_Non, c'est vous qui l'êtes ! Ca s'était si bien passé depuis votre couronnement ! Vous suiviez nos conseils, surtout les miens. Mais depuis votre victoire contre Espadril, vous êtes devenue têtue, vous faites plus confiance à ces étrangers qu'à nous ! Vous avez brimé votre caste supérieure au profit de ces va-nu-pieds ! Alors, maintenant que vous payez le prix de votre entêtement, obéissez. Venez.

_Non. »

Sir Theo tenta de la tirer par le bras, mais Elsa eut une sorte de réflexe qui la poussa à frapper son ancien ministre à la tête à l'aide de la massue qui lui servait d'entrave aux mains. Il tomba à terre sans un cri. Elsa resta encore une fois sans bouger, attendit qu'une personne vienne... Mais personne. Cependant, elle se rendit compte de l'agitation qui régnait. De toute évidence, des chevaux galopaient, des personnes se battaient. Sans doute ceux qui se prononçaient sur sa mort ou sa survie qui n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre.

Alors, Elsa se leva et tira de toutes ses forces sur l'attache qui liait ses chaînes à un anneau fixé au sol. Elle tira fort, mais parvint à peine à faire bouger l'anneau en question. Criant de frustration, elle chercha quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait servir de levier. Elle avisa un gourdin à la hanche de l'ex-ministre, mais il ne servirait à rien, sauf si elle voulait empirer les choses. Alors elle ferma les yeux et chercha la magie en elle, chercha à la déclencher malgré ses doigts immobilisés.

Elle n'eut pas à essayer longtemps, elle fut assommée, par un coup de gourdin.

* * *

Lorsque Mulan avait pénétré dans la propriété du suspect, elle avait été surprise de constater qu'en pleine nuit, aucune lumière ne soit allumée dans la maison du Maître. Par contre, elle avait surpris des lueurs de bougie dans la grange ainsi que des bruits ténus de bagarre. Alors, elle avait ordonné à ses trois hommes de descendre de cheval tandis qu'un quatrième devait partir rapidement chercher des renforts auprès d'Emrich – et exclusivement Emrich.

Mieux valait que les renforts viennent pour elle et non pas l'ennemi. Car maintenant, ces terres seraient un champ de bataille.


End file.
